Sonhadora, a história de Gine
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: Uma jovem sayajin não nasceu para o combate, mas vai mostrar que ser gentil não é necessariamente ser fraco e que a força interior pode ser maior do que o poder de luta.
1. Capítulo 1 - Sobrevivente

Para conhecimento: Criei algumas medidas e convenções para a fanfic. Assim, 1 rac = 10 cm, 1 dig = aproximadamente 2kg, e um ano sayajin tem 3 semanas a mais que um ano da terra. Assim, 14 anos para um Sayajin equivalem a quase 15 anos para um terráqueo (uma semana a menos, para ser preciso).

A hora Sayajin é contada em quartos, e o dia deles tem 24 horas.

 **Capítulo 1 – Sobrevivente**

"Tum"

O barulho e a dor foram quase simultâneos. O bólido me atingiu no nariz e eu senti perfeitamente o osso da ponte nasal se partindo. Era a terceira vez no ano que eu quebrava meu nariz num exercício de combate. Levando-se em conta que aquele era o exercício final do período, em equipe, não era bom nem para mim e nem para a equipe.

Com o máximo de dignidade possível, ajeitei o rastreador de volta sobre meu olho esquerdo e disse:

\- Iniciar leitura de danos.

 _Cadete 234. Gine Neela. 13 anos. 14,7 racs de altura, 16digs. Massa muscular: baixa. Poder de luta: 185, Relação peso x altura..._

\- Eu pedi os danos, não os dados!

 _Fratura da ponte nasal. Hematomas e escoriações no braço esquerdo. Hematoma e escoriação no ombro direito._

"Tum!" – eu havia levantado a cabeça para evitar que o sangue pingasse nno dispositivo de avaliação individual e um outro bólido me atingiu. Dessa vez, em outro lugar.

 _Fratura do maxilar!_

Abaixei a cabeça. Agora tinha mais um lugar doendo. O sangue começou a se acumular nas minhas fossas nasais. Cuspi para não sufocar. Foi pior, porque começou a sangrar ainda mais. Levantei a cabeça novamente para não acabar morta pelo meu próprio sangue.

"Tum"

 _Dois dentes quebrados. Agravamento da fratura no maxilar._

O sangue agora me sufocava, de fato. E eu sentia os cacos dos dentes na minha boca. Eu deveria avançar, fugindo dos bólidos, mas, como? Eu mal conseguia rastejar, deixando no chão uma trilha de sangue.

Olhei para frente. Lá estava a linha que eu deveria cruzar. A equipe deveria estar lá reunida a fim de liberar a etapa final do exercício, o treinamento de combate. E eu mal me aguentaria em pé de dor. Os bólidos continuavam vindo, sem piedade. Pequenas esferas de borracha de médio impacto. O instrutor sempre dizia que eram leves demais, que não se comparavam sequer a nenhuma arma de qualquer população fraca das quais um dia enfrentaríamos.

E essa era apenas a medida da minha incompetência como cadete. Eu decidi ali que seguiria em frente a qualquer. Afinal, sayajins costumam ficar mais fortes quando se recuperam de ferimentos. Eu rastejei, cuspi mais sangue e me levantei, com os braços protegendo meu rosto arruinado. Corri. Um bólido bateu no meu punho, protegido pela armadura. A linha estava mais próxima.

"Foco, Gine, Foco... falta pouco..."

"PAPUM!"

 _Escoriação profunda nas costas._

Eu tinha me esquecido que os bólidos não vinham apenas de frente para mim. Eu quase estava chegando na linha quando mais um bólido me atingiu, nas costas, com o bônus de atingir minha cauda, que estava prudentemente amarrada na cintura. Caí de cara no chão.

 _Fratura de cauda. Escoriação profunda na testa._

Eu fiquei no chão, deitada de bruços, derrotada.

"Vou morrer..." foi o que eu pensei, dramaticamente.

De repente, eu fui erguida de uma vez só por alguém que me segurou pela alça de trás da armadura, como se eu fosse muito leve (o que, aliás, eu era para uma Sayajin prestes a completar 14 anos). O senhor gancho misterioso me levou até além da linha, onde me largou no chão sem nenhuma gentileza antes de me levantar e dizer:

\- Só falta você pra cruzar a linha, porra!

Eu cuspi sangue e ele me olhou com olhar crítico, antes de dizer:

\- Avaliar danos no cadete enquadrado.

 _Cadete 234. Gine Neela. 13 anos. 14,7 racs de altura, 16digs..._

\- Eu pedi os danos, não os dados! – ele disse, rispidamente e o rastreador desfilou todos os meus deprimentes ferimentos.

Ele me olhava sem a mínima empatia, apenas com seu olhar crítico de líder de equipe. Eu o conhecia, aliás, quem não conhecia o senhor "cadete perfeito", número 186, Bardock Naaranje? O difícil para mim era aceitar que aquela massa de músculos medindo mais de 18 racs tivesse a mesma idade que eu. E ele devia pesar uns 45 digs sem nada de gordura. Bonito? Certamente, mas não o mais bonito dos cadetes, tinha o biótipo médio de um soldado de classe baixa.

Mas ele não era um soldado de classe baixa. Todo mundo queria estar na equipe de Bardock, porque era um líder excepcional, estrategista nato, destinado a vencer sempre. Muitas garotas e parte dos garotos, no meu lugar, estariam suspirando, mas eu mal estava respirando e só conseguia pensar na dor.

Ele ouviu a leitura de danos do meu rastreador e disse, no comunicador acoplado ao rastreador:

\- Lider da equipe 2 solicita autorização para extração de cadete sem condição de combate com 75% do percurso completado. Qual seu numero mesmo? – ele finalmente olhou para mim.

\- 234...

\- Cadete 234 – ele repetiu – repito, sem condição de combate, autorização para seguir para o posto médico e dar a equipe por completa para a próxima etapa sem ela. Cruzou a linha, repito, cruzou a linha.

Eu não ouvia as instruções que ele recebia pelo seu rastreador. Mas ele me encarou, de repente, e disse:

\- Pronta para a extração?

\- Eu posso tentar ficar e ir para o combate primeiro – eu disse, sabendo que não conseguiria, mas porque era o que se esperava de um sayajin em campo de combate.

\- Não, você não pode. Vai atrapalhar e atrasar a equipe. – ele disse grosseiramente e me arrastou pelo braço, sem a mínima cerimônia. O resto da equipe já se encontrava adiante, no ponto de encontro, diante de uma porta que deveria ser aberta assim que todos se reunissem. Era uma boa notícia a porta estar fechada, significava que a equipe do outro lado ainda não havia chegado, e estava em desvantagem, porque, quando a porta abrisse, o combate corpo a corpo começaria com que houvesse ali.

Ele me pôs sobre uma plataforma e eu desabei. Ele apertou um botão e a plataforma começou a descer. Era um ponto de extração. Uma equipe médica me esperava abaixo. Bardock não esperou que eu acabasse de descer, correu para a porta, para continuar em vantagem, mesmo comigo de fora, teoricamente, a equipe inteira cruzara a linha de chegada. Por isso ele me salvara e me arrastara até ali, porque queria manter a vantagem.

Fui sentada numa poltrona num pequeno vagão médico flutuante de extração por um enfermeiro alienígena e levada pela equipe pelo longo corredor que ficava sob a arena de treino. Só havia uma sayajin na equipe médica, minha velha conhecida, a doutora Chard. Ela havia cuidado de cada pequena tragédia que acontecera na minha vida desde que eu tinha 10 anos e entrara para a academia sayajin.

\- Oi Gine! – ela disse, alegremente, olhando para mim através do rastreador médico, que já havia se comunicado com o meu rastreador remotamente e já indicava tratamentos para os ferimentos.- Vejamos... Nariz, maxilar, testa, braços, costas... que lindo estrago, menina...

\- Foi tudo no terceiro quadrante – eu gemi – nos dois primeiros eu não me machuquei.

\- Abra a boca, Gine!

Eu abri e ela tirou os cacos dos meus dentes. Eram dois ela os observou.

\- Nada que um pouco de cola regenerativa não conserte. – ela sorriu – seu fraco são mesmo os quadrantes com bólidos. Você se distrai.

\- Verdade. Meu pai me chamava de sonhadora, dizia que eu vivia no outro mundo.

A doutrora riu. Flutuamos até o centro médico e eu sorri, aliviada. O sangue coagulado no meu nariz estava me forçando a respirar pela boca, mas eu sabia que dali a 45 minutos, mais ou menos, eu estaria nova em folha.

Os dois alienígenas da equipe tiraram minha armadura me deitaram numa maca, sob a supervisão da doutora Chard. Um deles abriu minha boca e observou o estrago. Habilmente, ele colou os cacos dos meus dentes que a doutora passou para ele, usando a cola regenerativa. Eu sabia que era um Brench-Sejin eu disse obrigada na língua dele e ele respondeu:

\- Você é gentil demais para uma Sayajin.

Eu sorri, mas sinceramente não sabia se era um elogio ou uma censura. Mas ele sorriu para mim e disse:

\- Depois de um tempo na câmara de regeneração nem vai dar pra sentir diferença nos seus dentes.

Era verdade. Eu já havia quebrado os dentes 22 vezes desde que entrara para a academia sayajin. A doutora então continuou o exame que era obrigatório antes de ir para o tanque de regeneração. Qualquer corpo estranho, resíduo, fratura ou ferida precisava ser examinado antes de ir para o tanque, para evitar que um osso regenerasse na posição errada, por exemplo.

\- Então, Gine... – ela segurou mina mandíbula e observou um monitor que mostrava meu osso maxilar fraturado antes de alinhá-lo na posição correta dolorosamente – estamos melhor que no exame do terceiro ano. Nenhuma fratura exposta. – ela pôs o osso no lugar e o monitor brilhou avisando que eu estava pronta para regenerar aquele osso.

Eu grunhi em concordância e ela começou a aspirar o sangue do meu nariz com uma magueira. Grandes coágulos se acumularam num recipiente transparente e ela avaliou:

\- Menos sangue perdido...

Respirei aliviada, porque o nível de dano médio influenciava a nota. No ano anterior eu havia passado por um exame menos complexo e havia tido performance média e terminado o percurso aos trancos e barrancos, mas meus danos derrubaram tanto a minha nota de tal forma que eu passei de ano raspando.

Aliás, passar raspando era a minha sina, quando se tratava de rotina de combate. Eu era a primeira aluna em tudo que era teórico, inclusive estratégia de combate. Um professor dizia ironicamente que se houvesse uma diplomacia Sayajin eu seria uma embaixadora, porque eu compreendia e falava 6 línguas alienígenas e compreendia toda a cultura dos povos aliados, inclusive a dos temidos Challengins, a raça do nosso ilustre "patrão", o nada simpático Rei Cold.

Mas sayajins eram uma raça guerreira de soldados, não diplomatas.

Se eu pudesse ter escolhido, jamais teria ido para a academia sayajin, preferiria algo como a função da doutora Chard... Mas minha mãe havia gasto todos os meus créditos educacionais com a academia, para que eu me tornasse uma guerreira, como ela, e se eu fracassasse ou desistisse só me restaria assumir algum lugar no entreposto de carnes da família do meu pai, um negócio bastante lucrativo, mas de pouco prestígio.

\- Prontinho – disse a doutora – perfeita para o tanque de regeneração, menina. Não se preocupe com esse inchaço, daqui a uma hora, vamos ter de volta o seu belo rostinho delicado!

Eu sorri. Eu não me achava bonita para os padrões sayajins, que preferem mulheres fortes e musculosas. Mas meu rosto realmente era delicado. Um expert em culturas alienígenas dizia que eu passaria por terráquea, um planeta menor que não estava nos planos de conquista do império Coola.

A doutora me ajudou a tirar toda a roupa de combate e me ajeitou na câmara quando eu já estava apenas de roupa de baixo, me prendendo pelas costas e pondo o respirador no meu rosto. Era uma das mais agradáveis sensações adormecer numa câmara de regeneração e acordar perfeitamente saudável. Mas eu era, infelizmente, mais habituada que deveria a essa sensação.

A câmara se fechou, o fluido regenerativo começou a entrar por baixo , numa temperatura tépida e agradável. O sedativo injetado junto com o oxigênio que eu respirava, no entanto, me fez perder a consciência antes que o líquido passasse dos meus tornozelos e eu mergulhei num sono prazeroso e reparador assim que a dor generalizada desapareceu.

Uma das melhores coisas de sair de um tanque de regeneração é a sensação de que está realmente tudo bem outra vez. Voltei à consciência com o líquido amarelado que me curara totalmente sendo drenado pelo mesmo lugar que entrara. Era como se eu jamais tivesse quebrado o nariz. Não tinha sido uma coleção de machucados complicada, numa outra ocasião eu havia quebrado um braço, uma das pernas, o nariz e a clavícula, na outra, tivera uma fratura exposta no braço. Quebrar apenas o nariz, o maxilar e alguns dentes tinha sido a minha melhor marca.

A câmara se abriu e a doutora Chard me auxiliou para que eu saísse. Podia agora tomar um banho e colocar as roupas que aguardavam por mim no vestiário, então, voltar para o alojamento e descansar. Todos os outros tanques de regeneração, agora estavam ocupados por estudantes que haviam se machucado, alguns mais gravemente até que eu, mas na última fase do exame. Contei os feridos e apenas um era da minha equipe. A chance de passar sem precisar passar o verão inteiro treinando pela primeira vez em quatro anos me animou. Será que eu ia conseguir?

A doutora Chard então me chamou e disse:

\- Gine! Faltam três dias para o seu 14º aniversário. Que tal adiantarmos a injeção?

\- Err. – eu disse, sem graça.

A injeção. A famigerada injeção contraceptiva obrigatória que todo sayajin, macho ou fêmea, era obrigado a tomar aos 14 anos completos. Minhas três melhores amigas só falavam nisso desde os 12 anos e eu era a última que receberia a dose anual. Mas eu era a menos entusiasmada de nós.

Os sayajins tem uma relação estranha com a sexualidade. Até os 14 anos completos é completamente proibido aos sayajins manter relações ão, aos 14 anos te dão uma injeção e dizem: "transe à vontade, mas não tenha filhos antes dos 20". Então, a partir dos 20 anos e até os 43, eles te dizem "tenha filhos, por favor, tenha muitos filhos, mesmo que não os queira. Nós podemos cuidar deles para você".

Tudo porque antes dos 20, estamos nos preparando para nos tornarmos produtivos, e é comprovado que gestações atrapalham os estudos. Então, como sayajins tem uma baixa fertilidade, depois dos 20 somos incentivados a nos reproduzir, principalmente os que tem um corpo forte e um grande poder de luta. Mas, depois dos 42 anos, nos avisam que é hora de parar porque estudos comprovam que filhos de pais mais velhos tem menor poder de luta.

E eu estava prestes a completar 14 anos, porém... ao contrário das minhas amigas Soya, Pea e Lentill eu não tinha a mínima pressa em fazer sexo. Eu também tinha um amigo, Ben, e ele era mais novo que eu e vivia dizendo que queria trocar comigo. A diferença entre nós era que Ben nem precisava se preocupar com o contraceptivo, porque ele se interessava por garotos.

Eu encarei a doutora, meio chateada. Se eu me negasse a tomar a injeção, ela ia achar estranho, porque não era incomum adiantar até uma ou duas semanas, e eu já estava ali. Então eu disse:

\- Tudo bem...

Ela sorriu e disse:

\- Essa é a minha sobrevivente.

Era assim que a doutora Chard me chamava. A pequena e magra Gine, também conhecida como "garota da carne" porque era nisso que minha família trabalhava, era chamada pela médica de "sobrevivente". Provavelmente porque eu não vivia na academia, apenas sobrevivia.

Ela aplicou a injeção no meu braço, e eu me preparava para sair do posto médico, quando trouxeram alguém muito, muito ferido.

\- Abram caminho, abram caminho! Ele corre risco de morte!

Era Bardock. O cadete 186. Senhor perfeição. Seu rosto era uma massa vermelha e disforme, seu ombro se projetava num ângulo estranho e ele estava inconsciente. Eu não podia acreditar! Ele havia perdido o combate? Mas espera... o exercício havia acabado, como ele podia estar naquele estado?

Fiquei olhando, chocada, a doutora Chard trabalhando apressadamente para levar Bardock para a câmara regenerativa. Ela e os enfermeiros debruçaram-se sobre ele, medindo seus sinais vitais, e começaram a trabalhar simultaneamente. Um cuidou da fratura exposta, outro do trauma craniano e o último observava os danos internos. Um instante depois, eles estavam erguendo o corpo musculoso de Bardock e colocando-o na câmara de regeneração.

A doutora Chard apoiou-se na mesa, aliviada. Gotas de suor desciam pela testa, e sua cauda havia se soltado da cintura, batendo de um lado para o outro. Eu percebi que a minha cauda fazia o mesmo. A adrenalina do momento havia me contaminado. Eu tomei coragem e perguntei:

\- Como o Bardock veio parar aqui? Ninguém ganha dele na nossa turma, eu achei que a gente tinha vencido... – eu estava quase chorando com a perspectiva da derrubada da nota coletiva por causa de um fracasso do líder.

A doutora me encarou e então riu, um riso nervoso e ao mesmo tempo aliviado.

\- Ah, Gine, eu conheço você e o Bardock tão bem, mas pelo visto, vocês dois mal se conhecem. Ele não sofreu dano algum no exercício, isso aí que você está vendo é a consequência da "comemoração" dele.

\- Comemoração?

\- Sim – a doutora riu – todo final de exercício, e, às vezes, por nada, o Bardock apronta uma dessas. Chama um aluno mais velho no mano a mano, valendo tudo. E acaba assim. Ele desafiou simplesmente o primeiro aluno do último ano, um rapaz com poder de luta de mais de 8000!

\- OITO MIL? – eu perguntei chocada – mas por que esse louco faz isso?

\- Você sabe que a regeneração sayajin aumenta o poder de luta?

\- Sim, mas isso é em teoria...

\- Bem, querida, Bardock vem comprovando isso na prática, sabe? Ele não era o mais forte no primeiro ano, era?

\- Não sei, não me lembro.

\- Bem, ele é o mais forte da sua série agora. E eu acho que logo vai ser o mais forte da escola, por pior que seja o preço que ele pague por isso.

Observei Bardock flutuando no líquido amarelo. Ele era o sayajin mais forte da nossa turma, um dos mais altos, e, certamente, o mais corajoso. Achei-o maluco. Mas não consegui deixar de admirá-lo.

Notas:

Essa fanfic não coloca Gine no tal "esquadrão Bardock", mas a coloca como colega de academia dele. E eles não interagem muito além dos exercícios durante o período da academia.

A fic "A garota que olhava as estrelas" e essa se passam na mesma linha temporal e universo, com a diferença apenas de POV, que aqui é o da Gine e lá é o do Bardock. Mas essa vai muito além da história daquela.

O motivo de tê-la escrito foi retratar uma Gine diferente da maioria que eu já vi, que é frágil e precisa ser protegida o tempo todo. Nossa Gine é gentil mas tem um outro tipo de força, a força interior. Me inspirei numa fala de um episódio de Dragon Ball Super em que Vegeta diz que a personalidade das mulheres sayajins é muito forte.

Sim, Gine é boa e gentil, mas nem por isso é uma mosca-morta.

O sobrenomes de Gine e Bardock eu escolhi baseando-me em cores complementares, Neela é azul e Naaranje é laranja em Hindi.

Todos os Sayajins tem nomes de legumes, grãos, cogumelos ou ervas. Chard é acelga. Pea, Soya e Lentill são ervilha, soja e lentilha, finalmente, Ben é feijão. Tudo com sonoridade adaptada, como no Dragon Ball original.


	2. Ultimos Dias

**Capítulo 2 – Os últimos dias**

Uma das piores coisas sobre câmaras de regeneração é que o líquido curativo não cheira nem um pouco bem. Aliás, cheira mal à beça. A única coisa que eu conheci na vida com um cheiro parecido é o inseticida que mata baratas andarianas nas instalações de gado da fazenda do meu tio-avô Kakarotto. E olha que baratas andarianas são do tamanho de um punho, para mata-las o produto químico tem que ser bem forte.

Sair da câmara de regeneração pede um banho prolongado, se você não quiser ser apelidado de mascote do lixão. Pelo menos essa era uma das vergonhas possíveis de se passar na Academia que eu não tinha no currículo: meus banhos eram sempre demorados e quando eu saía do departamento médico, eu sempre caprichava mais.

Por isso, eu saí da enfermaria, tirei totalmente a roupa e me deixei ficar sob o jato d'água por um bom tempo, sentindo a água se infiltrando nos meus cabelos e minha mente se esvaziando aos poucos das fortes emoções daquele dia: a corrida no começo do exame, onde eu me saíra razoavelmente bem, o exercício de infiltração silenciosa, em que eu conseguira escapar de ser vista e, finalmente, a corrida de esquiva, onde eu naufragara.

Quem eu queria enganar, afinal? Como soldado eu me achava uma bela fraude.

Eu já estava há quatro anos na Academia Sayajin, minha mãe mexera com céus e terra para que eu fosse aceita, assim mesmo, eu era medíocre. Eu escapara de ser um bebê de infiltração porque a família de meu pai tinha uma ocupação e se prontificara a me aproveitar no negócio da família caso eu não prestasse para mais nada.

Eu estava imersa em toda minha autopiedade, sentindo-me insignificante, quando outros soldados começaram a sair das câmaras de regeneração e vir para os chuveiros. Eu não me importei em estar nua, afinal, desde muito cedo os banhos eram coletivos, e, ao contrário de muitos povos, pelo que eu estudei, os sayajins consideram a nudez como algo normal e até mesmo separado da sexualidade.

Mas a companhia que eu ganhei não me agradou nem um pouco. Precisamente quando eu havia acionado a alavanca de espuma detergente, duas garotas entraram nos chuveiros ao lado e nós continuamos nos ignorando educadamente, embora as duas conversassem entre si. Se eu não estivesse coberta de espuma, teria saído dali imediatamente.

Onia e Sellary eram duas sayajins da minha idade, porém bem mais altas e muito mais fortes. Nenhuma das duas era de terceira classe como eu, e deviam ter chegado ao fim do exercício com poucos ferimentos, mas não falavam do exercício. Sellary havia tomado a "injeção" havia pouco mais que 15 dias, fazendo questão de dizer isso aos quatro ventos, acionando uma chuva de "bem intencionados" para ter a sua primeira vez com ela. Aparentemente, no entanto, continuava tão virgem quanto eu.

\- Mas ele te rejeitou? – Perguntou Onia, e Sellary sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. Liguei novamente o chuveiro para sair o mais rápido dali, não queria ouvir o desfile de intimidade das duas garotas mais arrogantes da turma.

Não é considerado ruim humilhar os mais fracos quando se é um sayajin, e aquelas duas adoravam humilhar e provocar o choro de quem elas não gostavam ou consideravam fraco. Por incrível que pareça, suas provocações e ofensas jamais haviam me atingido, porque eu sabia exatamente o meu grau de incompetência e já não me importava mais. E eu acho que havia chorado todas as lágrimas da vida quando meu pai morreu, sete anos antes.

Então, enquanto terminava meu banho, eu não me importava com elas e nem elas comigo. Até que fechei o chuveiro e percebi, sem querer, o tom indignado de Sellary:

\- Então, ele disse que não fazia questão nenhuma de ser o primeiro de ninguém, e que eu deveria me importar mais em estar preparada para o exercício de hoje do que em fazer sexo pela primeira vez. E aí ele disse que eu não era bem vinda ao quarto dele porque estaríamos competindo em times diferentes! E me pôs para fora.

\- Nossa... Eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse te acontecer.

Eu acionei o secador corporal, que era bem barulhento, e fiquei ali, sentindo o ar quente me secando dos pés à cabeça imaginando quem poderia ter rejeitado Sellary. Todos os caras queriam uma garota como ela, forte, linda, peituda, alta. Tudo que eu não era, por acaso.

Fui até meu armário e comecei a me vestir bem na hora que uma série de outros soldados, todos cobertos de fluido amarelado, começou a ir para os chuveiros. O ultimo da fila era Bardock, o que era impressionante. Ele, depois de estar à beira da morte, só precisara de meia hora num tanque de regeneração para estar novo em folha. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e ele aparentemente me reconheceu, acenando de leve com a cabeça, e eu devolvi o aceno, como que para sinalizar que estava tudo bem. Ele foi andando, pelado, para o último chuveiro, e quando passou por Onia e Sellary os duas o fuzilaram com o olhar e eu tive uma súbita vontade de rir, mas, prudentemente, fingi que nada havia acontecido e corri para meu quarto, onde eu poderia gargalhar sozinha.

\- Então... Ele não quis fazer a alegria da rainha sayajin? – Ben, meu melhor amigo, estava sentado em minha cama, ou melhor, espalhado. Ele era o único garoto no nosso dormitório, que só tinha futuros soldados de terceira classe: eu, ele, Pea, Lentill e Soya. Por isso mesmo, éramos os melhores amigos. Nenhum de nós era grande coisa, mas eu certamente era a pior.

Só nós dois havíamos feito o primeiro exercício da manhã e agora esperávamos o chamado para a refeição, que só aconteceria depois que todos os exames terminassem. Nós dois estávamos mortos de fome, o que nos deixava ainda mais idiotas. Foi quando Ben me disse:

\- E a sua injeção, mocinha? É em poucos dias... – ele provocou e eu não consegui esconder dele:

\- Já foi. A doutora Chard me ofereceu hoje e eu achei chato dizer não...

\- MENTIRAAAAAA! – disse ele, pondo as duas mãos no rosto numa careta hilária – então você já pode...?

\- Ah, eu sabia que não devia contar.

\- Já pensou se você vai ao quarto do Bardockão e ele não te bota pra fora? Ia ser o máximo. Aquelas duas iam subir pelas paredes de ódio.

\- Você é muito engraçado, Ben, mas isso não vai acontecer... Nem em mil anos.

\- Por que não? Vai ver ele prefere as miudinhas...

Eu ri e disse:

\- Ben... Você não entendeu por que ele a rejeitou?

\- Por que ela é uma catraia, asquerosa e uma barata andariana em forma de sayajin?

\- Não, embora essa descrição sirva pra ela – nós dois rimos e eu prossegui – ela só calculou mal o momento. Procurar um sujeito que nem ele antes de um exercício de final de período é uma maluquice. Ele estava focado no teste e jamais ficaria com ninguém. Mesmo ela sendo uma das melhores em tudo. – eu aproveitei e narrei o episódio dele chegando entre a vida e a morte no posto médico porque havia "comemorado" a vitória no exercício desafiando um sujeito do último ano que era umas dez vezes mais forte.

Ben ficou me olhando, sério, e de repente disse:

\- Então, segundo essa sua teoria, quem procurar o mancebo hoje ganha na loteria?

\- Teoricamente, sim.

\- Vai lá então, miga!

Eu revirei os olhos e Ben riu como nunca.

\- Por que você acha que ele te rejeitaria?

\- Por que é óbvio que rejeitaria – eu disse – e eu também porque eu não iria atrás dele. Aliás, não estou pronta ainda, não ligo pra isso. Só quero passar as minhas férias EM CASA.

\- Você só fez 75% do percurso – ele me disse e eu fiz careta. – mas olha, segundo essa teoria aí de se recuperar ficando forte, você já devia ser lendária – ele provocou – ninguém se machucou tanto quanto você nessa escola!

Joguei meu travesseiro nele, que gargalhou. De repente ficou sério e disse:

\- Gine, minha flor... será que tem alguma chance de o senhor perfeccionista curtir... o mesmo sexo?

Eu parei, pensei e disse:

\- Não há prova em contrário!

Nós dois rimos e o sinal do almoço tocou. Saímos juntos, brincando e de repente ele disse:

\- Ai, então é isso, vou tentar a sorte essa noite! Vou para o quarto do Bardockão, Miga!

Eu não conseguia parar de rir e ele continuava fazendo piadas enquanto descíamos a rampa de acesso, de repente, ele disse:

\- Bardock, seja meu par!

Nesse momento, nós demos de cara com o próprio Bardock, que havia saído sabe-se lá de onde e apareceu na nossa frente. Eu olhei para ele, petrificada e Ben parou, parecendo que havia encontrado com o nosso diretor, Mestre Squash. Bardock o encarou sério e disse, num tom polido e educado:

\- Desculpe, colega, não curto machos.

Ben então, como espirituoso que era, sorriu e disse:

\- Que pena, você não sabe o que está perdendo...

Aquilo finalmente arrancou um sorriso de Bardock, que seguiu para o lado oposto ao nosso, dizendo:

\- Se um dia eu mudar de ideia, te aviso.

Ele ia virar as costas novamente, quando Ben disse:

\- E se você não mudar de ideia, eu te apresento à Gine, aqui! – ele apontou para mim, que quis sumir na mesma hora. – Todo mundo a chama de garota da carne, porque foi alimentada com a melhor proteína do planeta, a fornecida pela família dela.

Bardock olhou para Ben, ainda rindo, e então pareceu me reconhecer.

\- Te mandei para o posto médico hoje cedo?

\- Você não, os bólidos – eu brinquei – você só percebeu que eu estava quase morrendo. – Eu disse, querendo parecer o mais espirituosa o possível. Ele riu. Bardock, afinal, era capaz disso!

\- Que bom que você se recuperou, Garota da carne.

Ele se virou e eu soquei Ben, que se acabava de rir, durante todo resto do percurso até o refeitório. Queria matá-lo apenas por revelar para mais uma pessoa o meu patético apelido. Quando estávamos comendo, Bardock entrou, sozinho e sério, encheu uma bandeja com uma quantidade absurda de comida e sentou-se sozinho em um canto. A essa altura, Pea, Lentill e Soya já estavam com a gente na mesa e Ben narrava todo terrível episódio, orgulhoso do constrangimento que provocara. As meninas riam, e riram mais ainda quando Ben acenou ostensivamente para Bardock, que retribuiu, rindo. Eu tive a impressão de que ele havia olhado para mim uma pequena fração de segundo, mas devia ter sido realmente apenas impressão.

Eu não sabia, mas aquela seria a última vez que eu realmente me sentiria feliz na academia sayajin. Porque aquele seria um dos meus últimos dias ali.

A sociedade sayajin é complexa, orgulhosamente injusta e dividida em castas altamente hierarquizadas. E eu era, de certa forma, um ponto fora de diversas curvas nessa sociedade.

Para contar a minha história, é preciso primeiro falar sobre a minha mãe, Zucch. Ela nasceu com um poder de luta impressionante e se destacou por toda vida, desde a academia sayajin até todas as missões que participava. E, na sua juventude, ela jamais se vinculou a nenhum outro sayajin, embora eu tenha tido dois irmãos por parte de mãe, que nasceram de breves encontros com outros soldados do seu esquadrão. Para decepção de minha mãe, eles nasceram com baixo poder de luta, e como eram filhos de soldados, foram enviados para planetas do universo exterior como bebês de infiltração. E, até onde eu sei, nenhum deles sobreviveu.

Ela teve ainda mais uma gravidez, antes de mim, só que teve um aborto espontâneo, o que significa que eu jamais conheci nenhum irmão, a não ser os da parte do meu pai.

Meu pai se chamava Radditz, e eu preciso dizer que ele era completamente diferente da minha mãe. A família de meu pai ficou rica por dominar as fazendas de produção das principais carnes que os sayajins consomem (muito): gado tsuru e aves Iak. Mas essa é uma ocupação que não dá nenhum prestígio, afinal, não se trata de nada que gere grandes conquistas.

Mas a família do meu pai sempre ligou mais para conforto do que prestígio. Como minha mãe, meu pai teve dois filhos antes de mim, Parsy e Barly e eles eram filhos de mulheres exatamente como a minha mãe: soldados. Meu pai, nessa época, estava mais interessado em ser pai do que em ter uma esposa, então, se ofereceu como criador/provedor para mulheres que não queriam que seus filhos pudessem acabar como bebês de infiltração, mas ele jamais se relacionou diretamente com elas.

Meu pai mesmo poderia ter sido um soldado: eu me lembro dele, alto e dono de um corpo muito forte, capaz de partir uma carcaça tsuru em todas as peças em menos de vinte minutos. Ele também era lindo, com longos cabelos negros que caíam numa cascata densa pelas suas costas largas. Acho que minha mãe se sentiu atraída por ele por isso e se apaixonou porque ele era o sayajin mais gentil que já existiu.

Quando eu era uma criança bem pequena eu ouvia, fascinada, meu pai contar como eles haviam se conhecido durante o festival da coroação do rei Vegeta e passado todo o Verão juntos, decidindo que deveriam se unir em um vínculo, coisa que meu pai disse que não era comum, mas que era a mais profunda relação que um casal sayajin poderia ter.

E, no fim daquele Verão, eles descobriram que eu nasceria. Eu sempre chorava quando meu pai dizia que minha mãe havia partido muito triste para o espaço quando eu fui retirada do útero dela e posta numa câmara de crescimento.

Só que isso era uma mentira. Minha mãe provavelmente partira para o espaço, desapontada, porque eu fui considerada fraca e só não fui seu quarto bebê perdido porque meu pai disse que cuidaria de mim quando saísse da câmara e que me prepararia para ser um soldado, exatamente como ela.

Todo Verão, minha mãe voltava. Mas ela não era como meu pai. Eu os via juntos, e percebia o amor que meu pai tinha por ela, mas ela não demonstrava muito amor por ele e quase nenhum por mim, portanto, era natural que eu amasse meu pai muito mais do que a amava.

Meu pai me chamava de sonhadora. Eu não pensava em ser soldado, mas queria conhecer todas as galáxias. Não entendia porque nosso povo era ligado ao terrível rei Cold, e perguntava a meu pai porque nós tomávamos os planetas dos outros. Eu não entendia porque nós, sayajins, não podíamos apenas ficar como eu e meu pai, ali, sossegados e felizes em Vegetasei.

Nós, os sayajins, somos interessantes. Somos fortes e muitos de nós parecem jovens mesmo em idade relativamente avançada. Mas há determinadas coisas que nos derrotam. Um vírus no coração derrotou meu pai. Num dia ele estava feliz, cortando peças de carne e me ensinando sobre a vida e o universo, e, no dia seguinte, seu grande corpo estava deitado numa cama e eu estava enviando uma mensagem chorosa para minha mãe.

A doença do meu pai não tinha cura conhecida.

Eu passei dois meses ao lado dele, dia e noite, faltando à escola e chorando para que ele melhorasse, rezando para os deuses sayajins e para os de todas as culturas que ele me ensinava (menos para o deus dos Tsufurujins, esses eram nossos inimigos). Eu o vi ir se apagando aos poucos, mas nos dias que estava bem, eu me enrolava nos seus longos cabelos e pedia para que ele me contasse belas histórias.

Uma noite, depois de um dia particularmente ruim, ele me acordou e me disse que, em breve, ele morreria, seu corpo seria queimado e ele seria espalhado pelo espaço, para estar para sempre entre as estrelas.

\- Tomarei conta de sua mãe – ele me prometeu.

Eu já estava bastante aborrecida com ela, que, aparentemente, não ligara muito para o fato de meu pai estar muito doente, mas fiquei francamente enciumada e com raiva quando ele disse isso de tomar conta dela. Na minha cabeça, eu precisava muito mais dele do que ela!

Mas, na manhã seguinte, acordei com um barulho enorme no pátio da grande casa onde a maior parte da família do meu pai morava. Era uma cápsula de viagem. Minha mãe saiu de dentro dela, gritando o nome do meu pai, e subiu correndo para o quarto. Meu pai, até então prostrado teve forças para sentar-se na cama e dizer:

\- Viu, sonhadora, mamãe veio para me levar para o espaço.

Ela entrou no quarto correndo, apenas a tempo de abraçar meu pai e ouvir suas últimas palavras, que foram uma declaração de amor a ela. Ela então chorou copiosamente e disse que não queria separar-se jamais dele. E isso fez meu pai morrer com um sorriso no rosto.

Quando ela separou-se do corpo dele, devastada, eu compreendi que vincular-se a alguém era, de fato, uma coisa muito séria, porque alguma coisa morreu de vez no fundo dos olhos de minha mãe no instante em que meu pai deixou de respirar.

E sim, ela levou seu corpo para ser espalhado pelo espaço e ficar para sempre entre as estrelas.

Em momento algum ela me consolou. Apenas me disse que nada me faltaria até que eu entrasse na academia. E aquilo foi a mais pura verdade. Não me faltou nada além do amor dela. Meu pai tinha uma irmã e um irmão. Tia Pota e tio Tato me ajudaram a passar pelo resto da infância. Nas férias, eu ia para a fazenda do meu tio-avô Kakarotto, que era a pessoa mais engraçada que eu conheci na vida, e eu acredito até que fui bem feliz, apesar dos pesares, até o dia em que entrei para a Academia Sayajin.

A educação sayajin é levada a sério, e os créditos educacionais são um bem inegociável. Se a criança sayajin tem um grande potencial intelectual, ela deve ser encaminhada a uma das academias. Mas desistências não são toleradas e nem aceitas de bom grado. Quando eu cruzei as portas do estabelecimento que iria me transformar, contra a minha mais profunda vontade, num soldado da elite sayajin, eu automaticamente fechei as portas para toda e qualquer carreira acadêmica fora da militar e, se eu desistisse, deveria me tornar, como meu pai e o pai dele e o meus irmãos mais velhos, uma comerciante de carne.

Durante toda minha vida na academia, me foi dito que eu deveria me esforçar para permanecer na elite, que a recompensa seria uma vida de glórias e conquistas, e era para isso que eu me preparava com imenso sacrifício. Eu me preparava para ser como minha mãe e, quem sabe, ser um dia como ela e conquistar seu respeito e seu amor.

Foi por causa dela que eu não desisti até os 14 anos. E foi por causa dela que eu desisti no dia em que completei 14 anos.

Ainda não tínhamos os resultados dos exames, e todos estávamos aproveitando a descontração do fim do semestre. Alguns, os que já eram liberados para o sexo e tinham parceiros, passavam o dia com alguém a custa de algum tipo de suborno para os colegas de quarto, outros, depois de um fim de semestre estressante, se entregavam a jogos e brincadeiras, ao ar livre ou nas mesas do pátio de lazer.

Eu jamais vou me esquecer que eu estava jogando cartas quando o oficial Corn veio me chamar no pátio, muito sério. Eu imaginei que havia algum problema com meu exame, ou com alguma das minhas provas teóricas, mas ele me levou ao seu gabinete, me ofereceu água e me sentou antes de começar o assunto:

\- Gine, eu preciso dar a você uma notícia muito complicada que foi comunicada à escola agora há pouco. E preciso que você seja forte, porque foi alguém muito próximo que... se foi.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu comecei a perguntar histericamente quem havia morrido, citando os nomes de meus tios, meus irmãos e até do tio-avô Kakarotto. O diretor então pôs a mão sobre a minha, agora gelada, e disse:

\- Querida, a nave de sua mãe foi abatida no espaço exterior por alguma força inimiga e não houve sobreviventes.

\- Minha... mãe?

\- Sim, Gine. Perdemos vários guerreiros de elite, mas Zuch certamente era a mais valorosa entre eles. Sinto muito.

Mais tarde, estranhando minha ausência, os amigos resolveram me procurar e me encontraram no quarto. Era meu aniversário de 14 anos e eles queriam comemorar, mas a forma com que me encontraram os desencorajou imediatamente.

Eu estava sentada em minha cama, olhando para a paisagem lá fora, considerando tudo que havia passado pela minha cabeça desde que eu deixara o gabinete do diretor.

Minha mãe tinha apenas 43 anos, era um membro de elite, tinha à sua disposição seus melhores recursos e, no entanto, estava agora reduzida a pó numa galáxia exterior. No fim, então, ela e meu pai finalmente estavam juntos, pulverizados nas estrelas.

Não havia mais para quem enviar os resultados quando melhorava, não havia mais por que evoluir ali. O motivo todo do meu esforço havia explodido dentro de uma nave sayajin, morta por algum inimigo que poderíamos sequer conhecer.

Meus amigos me cercaram e tentaram me consolar, mas meus olhos estavam secos e meu coração havia se decidido desde que eu ouvira que ela estava morta. Ser um soldado de elite não salvara minha mãe de ter uma morte terrível e, provavelmente, dolorosa. Ela era infinitamente melhor nisso do que eu, e estava morta.

Eu estava no meio de um grande abraço dos meus quatro amigos. Eu iria sentir falta deles para sempre, mas eu estava acostumada a sentir falta. Sentira falta de minha mãe por toda minha vida. Lentamente, saí do abraço deles, me virei para encarar Ben, Pea, Lentill e Soya e disse, tristemente:

\- Vou sentir falta de vocês, gente.

\- Como assim, - perguntou Soya, com ar preocupado – do que você está falando?

Eu encarei um por um, tristemente, então verbalizei pela primeira vez o que eu queria dizer desde que entrara para a academia:

\- Sinto muito, gente... eu amo vocês, mas não nasci para esse lugar...

\- Não!

\- Gine, não...

\- Pense!

\- Eu pensei – disse – e acho que venho pensando nisso há quatro anos – eu completei. – Vou embora. Pedi meu desligamento assim que soube da morte da minha mãe.

 **Notas:**

O fato de, nas palavras dele mesmo, Akira Toryama ter tido "preguiça" ao criar a sociedade sayajin deixou algumas brechas que eu preenchi à minha maneira. Os hábitos sexuais livres e a falta de pudor foram lacunas que eu preenchi para dar um certo sentido à história.

Em toda fic de "origem" que eu li sobre a Gine ela sempre é tratada como um pária, chamada de vergonha, sofre todo tipo de bullying. Eu a quis fazer maior que isso, por isso ela nem sofre bullying das duas sayajins "perfeitinhas".

Do mesmo modo, eu quis quebrar o clichê homem=forte, mulher=fraca. O pai da Gine se chama Raditz e o tio-avô, que vai ser importante também, se chama Kakarotto. E são grandes portadores do afeto dela, formadores do caráter gentil dela.

Os nomes que aparecem nesse capítulo, novamente, seguem o padrão de serem originários de legumes, verduras ou grãos: Onia vem de onion, cebola; Sellary vem de Celery, cebolinha, Zucch vem de Zucchini, abobrinha, Parsy e Barly vem de Parsly (pastinaca) e Barley (Baroa), que são raízes da mesma família do Rabanete e da Cenoura. Finalmente, Squash é um melão que se cozinha para fazer um macarrão vegetal e Corn, milho.

Os nomes do gado e das aves também são uma brincadeira. Tsuru é aquele origami de pássaro e Iak (iaque), um gado almiscarado comum no Himalaia. Troquei de propósito, dando o nome da ave ao gado e vice-versa.

Mais adiante, Gine saberá que tomou a melhor decisão para sua vida.


	3. O Rastreador

**Capítulo 3 – O rastreador**

Então, tudo estava realmente acabado e eu estava arrumando as malas para deixar definitivamente a academia Sayajin. Meus olhos estavam secos, eu não havia derramado uma única lágrima ainda, nem pela minha mãe, nem pela minha desistência e nem por ser um completo fracasso. Eu francamente não ligava, só queria ir para casa.

Se eu não chorava, Ben, Soya, Lentil e Pea choravam tudo por mim, sempre perguntando se não havia um jeito de voltar atrás. Mas eu já havia me decidido. Terminei de juntar as minhas coisas e disse:

\- É isso. – olhei para os rostos deles e senti uma pontadinha de emoção. Mas eu queria ser forte. – vou terminar de assinar meu desligamento. Meu tio está vindo me buscar.

Os desligamentos da academia são silenciosos, tristonhos. Eu ia andando sozinha, levando meu material de estudante para entregar na secretaria, pensando apenas em me livrar logo daquilo quando lembrei que entre as coisas que eu deveria devolver estava meu rastreador.

Sayajins são extremamente dependentes de seus rastreadores, mesmo os que não são combatentes. Com o rastreador, falamos com família, amigos, comunicamos que vamos nos atrasar para um compromisso, pedimos socorro para quem podemos encontrar nas redondezas (muito útil para quem tem o hábito de se embebedar). E vamos acumulando dados nele que são pessoais. Quando eu devolvesse meu rastreador de estudante, ele seria apagado e eu perderia os dados e contatos de todos os meus colegas e amigos, e ia me tornar uma criatura isolada do mundo. Aos 14 anos essa é a maior tragédia que pode acontecer com uma pessoa.

Eu disse isso tudo quando me preparava para entregar meu rastreador para o oficial Corn, que pareceu conter o riso diante do meu drama e me disse que ficasse tranquila. Antes de apagar o dispositivo ele retirou um pequeno cartão dele e me entregou:

\- Coloque no seu novo rastreador. Os contatos e informações de todos os seus colegas de classe estarão nele. Mas não se esqueça de estabelecer uma ligação com eles para passar seu novo contato, porque seus dados serão apagados da base, uma vez que você não faz mais parte da Academia Sayajin.

Entreguei minha armadura com o rastreador e a câmera de avaliação, saí apenas com minhas roupas civis. E então, senti que um peso saía de mim. Fui andando pelo corredor dos dormitórios, aliviada. Eu estava livre da pressão de atender um padrão que eu jamais alcançaria. De perseguir objetivos impossíveis para mim. Verdade que eu estava condenada a trabalhar no negócio do meu clã para o resto da vida. Mas isso não tinha feito mal a ninguém da minha família até ali.

Eu ia pensando nisso quando uma porta se abriu diante de mim e Sellary saiu, com um ar triunfante. Ela segurava peças de sua armadura soltas e tinha o cabelo desalinhado. Me encarou de cima a baixo e deu um sorrisinho malicioso antes de perguntar, olhando para dentro:

\- Quer que eu volte à noite?

\- Não – a voz de Bardock respondeu lá dentro, secamente – à noite eu preciso dormir porque amanhã vou treinar desde cedo como Oozaru.

Ela bateu a porta, com raiva e saiu. Eu olhei para a porta e pensei por um instante em abri-la e dizer um adeus a Bardock. Tinha de confessar que uma parte de mim também tinha imaginado como seria entrar naquele quarto e ficar com ele. Será que ele me rejeitaria, depois de ficar com Sellary?

Eu sacudi a cabeça rapidamente para espantar aquele devaneio inútil. Bardock jamais olharia para mim, ainda mais depois que eu desistira da academia. Pensar nele era uma fantasia infantil.

No quarto, mais despedidas chorosas me esperavam, e eu disse a eles que contivessem aquelas lágrimas quando fossem me levar até o portão. Se tem uma coisa que os chefes da academia não suportam é ver alunos afeitos a grandes manifestações sentimentais. Mas a advertência foi inútil e eles passaram todo o percurso até a saída da escola me dizendo o quanto eu faria falta. Parei diante do grande veículo flutuante que meu tio sempre usava para entregar carne ali para a academia. Ele viera trazer um carregamento e levaria outro, eu pensei. Virei para meus amigos, rindo, e disse:

\- Parem de bobagem, eu vou manter ligar sempre. Fiquei com contatos de toda turma. De vez em quando chamo vocês pelo rastreador, ok?

Entrei no veículo sorrindo, mas por dentro, já estava devastada em pensar que nunca mais acordaria com os gritos histéricos de Ben me lembrando que eu estava sempre atrasada. Que não trocaria confidências com Soya e Pea e nem seria ajudada em algum exercício por Lentil. A academia tinha muitas partes ruins, mas eles eram a melhor parte dela.

\- Eu podia apostar que você ia desistir – meu primo Mint me olhava, com um ar debochado, na mesa de refeição da casa de meu tio Tato.

\- Deixe-a em paz – disse Pepper, minha prima, que era dois anos mais nova que eu e tinha uma espécie de adoração por mim. Meu tio e meus dois irmãos administravam o nosso negócio muito bem. Ninguém pareceu se aborrecer ou ligar muito para eu ter desistido. Apenas Mint, que era três anos mais velho que eu e desejara ardentemente entrar para a academia, mas fora reprovado no teste de visão, porque enxergava as cores trocadas.

Meus irmãos me disseram que eu poderia, a qualquer momento, escolher ficar na unidade de qualquer um dos meus tios ou na deles, na grande colmeia sayajin que era o conjunto de casas unidas da minha família.

\- Mas quando você quiser ter a sua própria unidade habitacional na colmeia, vai poder também – disse meu irmão Parsy me disse – mas só depois que estiver conseguindo ganhar créditos suficientes para mantê-la.

\- E como vou conseguir créditos para manter uma unidade?

Eu jamais havia trabalhado, então não tinha muita ideia do valor do trabalho que a minha família executava, só sabia que a gente conseguia muitos créditos por causa dele. Então, meu tio me explicou que havia três tipos deles: os créditos de transações, que era o tipo de crédito que minha família possuía e só valiam em Vegetasei, os créditos reais, que era o que os médicos, cientistas, engenheiros e outros sayajins que trabalhavam para o governo central recebiam por seus serviços prestados e os créditos de saque, que eram os que os sayajins que trabalhavam na conquista de planeta ganhavam que valiam em todo o império Cold e podiam ser trocados por muitos e muitos créditos de transação.

Havia ainda os créditos educacionais, e esses eu já conhecia: eram dados pelo governo para se investir na educação de um sayajin. Quando eu fora para a academia Sayajin havia gasto todos os meus créditos educacionais, portanto, eu a partir de agora só poderia estudar para me tornar produtiva dentro do meu clã e acumular meus próprios créditos de transação

Nosso clã, o clã Neela, era grande e rico em créditos de transação, mas eu tinha uma moeda ainda mais valiosa: minha mãe deixara muitos créditos de saques para mim. Se eu soubesse poupá-los, jamais teria problemas de dinheiro e poderia até dar-me o luxo de morar fora da nossa colmeia. Mas eu só poderia recebê-los aos 19 anos, portanto eu precisava começar a trabalhar logo que pudesse.

\- Mas eu não sei nada sobre o trabalho do nosso Clã – disse, chorosa. – Por que minha mãe cismou de querer que eu fosse soldado?

Meu irmão então me chamou para uma conversa particular, e me levou para o escritório de tio Tato, onde ficamos sozinhos. Ele me encarou e disse:

\- Eu teria dado tudo para estar no seu lugar, Gine. Não temos a mesma mãe, mas nosso pai fez tudo por nós, só que eu não tinha poder de luta para sequer começar a academia. E nem nosso irmão. Poderíamos ter usado nossos créditos educacionais para estudar para exercer qualquer outra profissão mas nós dois abraçamos aquilo que nosso pai deixou para nós e fizemos crescer e prosperar para que você se tornasse o que nenhum de nós conseguiu ser. E você jogou tudo isso fora.

\- Mas eu...

\- Sim, sabemos, nunca foi a sua vontade. Mas sabemos também que você jamais disse isso à sua mãe. Ela ficou radiante quando soube que você poderia não ser um prodígio, mas tinha potencial. E você agora me diz que não sabe como vai trabalhar? Acha que eu ou Barly tivemos a chance de fazer essa pergunta? Nós simplesmente abraçamos o que nos foi oferecido, e, já que você simplesmente jogou fora aquilo que lhe foi dado, está na hora de fazer o mesmo.

\- Quando eu começo a trabalhar, então? – eu disse, depois de engolir em seco. Agora eu me sentia realmente envergonhada e pensava se tinha feito a coisa certa.

Meu irmão deu um suspiro profundo. Eu acho que era difícil para ele, aos 22 anos, ter tanta responsabilidade. Então ele me disse:

\- Vamos fazer uma coisa. Do jeito que você está, completamente ignorante do que nós fazemos e do que é necessário para lidar com os negócios, você seria perfeitamente inútil. Você vai ter a chance de aprender primeiro. E acho que você vai gostar dessa chance.

\- Vou? O que eu vou fazer?

\- Bem, prepare-se para uma viagem. Amanhã cedo você vai para a fazenda do vovô Kakarotto. Mas dessa vez não vão ser férias, como quando a gente era criança. Você vai, como eu e Barly fomos um dia, para aprender sobre nossa profissão. Vai aprender tudo sobre o gado tsuru com quem mais entende dele. Depois você vai voltar e tio Tato arruma uma colocação para você, não vai te faltar trabalho.

Ele ia saindo quando eu disse, agora com lágrimas nos olhos:

\- Parsy... me desculpe.

Ele se voltou para mim. Meu irmão era um sayajin fraco fisicamente, mas tinha os olhos mais decididos que eu vi na vida. Eles se suavizaram quando ele me encarou e disse:

\- Nem é tanto culpa sua, Gine. Você teria sido grande em qualquer outra coisa que quisesse fazer, e tenho certeza que será grande no nosso negocio. Você é uma garota inteligente e mais forte do que imagina.

Eu não tinha um quarto próprio desde a partida para a Academia Sayajin. Quando meus irmãos eram mais jovens, todos nós morávamos juntos numa única casa, a casa que havia pertencido ao meu pai. Quando ele morreu, meus tios, primos e irmãos decidiram que era hora de modernizar nossas residências, trazendo outros membros do clã para perto. O terreno da casa era enorme, tão grande que ela só foi derrubada quando a primeira parte da nossa colmeia ficou pronta.

No fim, havia 60 unidades habitacionais de vários tamanhos, para os membros da família e para os agregados do clã, que trabalhavam no nosso grande frigorífico que ficava a menos de um quarteirão de distância. A que meu tio morava já havia sido a maior, mas desde que meus irmãos haviam saído para suas próprias unidades e eu ido para a academia, ele decidira, junto com sua companheira, que era melhor deixar a maior unidade para a minha tia Pota, que era mãe solo e tinha cinco filhos, todos homens.

Dos meus primos, um já era formado na academia Sayajin, Pumpk e estava em Missão. Todos os outros já trabalhavam com meus tios no frigorífico, menos Pepper, que estava cursando a academia de estudos científicos, e, quando fosse mais velha, poderia escolher uma profissão interessante como medicina, tecnologia, engenharia, comunicação...

Mas naquele momento Pepper só tinha uma preocupação:

\- Mas você nunca beijou nem na boca, Gine?

\- O quê? – eu perguntei – Não! Não me interesso por ninguém, Nunca me interessei – eu disse, enquanto mexia no meu novo rastreador, que meu irmão havia acabado de me entregar.

\- Mas a academia não é cheia de garotos lindos?

Eu encarei Pepper. A academia onde ela estudava não era um internato, então, ela não tinha ainda a independência comum aos jovens sayajins, mas ansiava por ela. Eu sorri e disse:

\- Sim, mas eu não sou uma garota linda – eu disse – nenhum deles nunca olhou pra mim.

Eu estava falando com ela e selecionando quem, da base de dados da minha turma, eu pretendia manter contato. Já havia separado os nomes dos meus colegas de quarto e pinçava, no meio dos outros 300 cadetes, quem eu gostaria de manter contato. E eram pouquíssimos. Deletei Sellary e Onia antes de todos, depois outros que eram nojentos como elas. Mantive alguns colegas de esquadrão, não todos. Finalmente, olhei para a lista remanescente e selecionei tudo para deletar.

\- Não tinha nem mesmo um cara que você gostasse?

Eu ia dizer não quando percebi, no meio dos nomes que ia deletar, o de Bardock. Eu pensei em todas as vezes que ele me puxou pela armadura, me ajudando, pensei nele coberto de sangue no posto médico, e no sorriso que ele deu quando Ben brincou com ele... e eu tirei o nome dele dos selecionados para deletar e movi para "contatos pessoais". Então deletei todos os outros, sem entender direito porque eu tinha poupado Bardock.

No dia seguinte, muito cedo, um veículo veio me pegar para levar à fazenda do vovô Kakarotto. Era um veículo automático, sem piloto, programado para me levar diretamente para a fazenda, mas com muito conforto para as seis horas e meia de viagem até a fazenda que havia sido meu lugar favorito durante toda minha infância. Eu dormi boa parte da viagem, mas quando acordei, pude ver que já estávamos no campo.

Havia plantações pelos dois lados da estrada, ainda era o setor de plantações. Logo chegaríamos ao setor onde meu avô criava tsurus. Eu abri o pequeno compartimento refrigerado e retirei meu lanche de lá. Comi olhando para fora, pensando no que tanto eu deveria aprender para trabalhar com carne. Peguei meu rastreador, para me distrair. Era o dia do resultado final, e eu queria ligar para um dos meus amigos, mas não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia.

Ativei a função "localizar" e vi que estavam todos no quarto. Àquela hora, já deviam ter uma resposta sobre o resultado. Tomei coragem e fiz uma ligação em conferência para os quatro. Lentill atendeu primeiro e disse:

\- Cadete 035 Lentill falando.

\- Oiiiii! – eu disse – diga para os outros palhaços atenderem a conferência, por favor?

\- GINE! – ela gritou e, quase de uma vez, os outros entraram na conferência, falando todo mundo ao mesmo tempo e me deixando louca ouvindo:

"E aí? O que está fazendo? Já está trabalhando? Quando vem visitar a gente?"

\- CALMA! – eu gritei. – Uma coisa de cada vez. Eu não estou mais na cidade, estou viajando para a fazenda do meu tio-avô.

\- Jura? – perguntou Ben, irônico – pelo menos vão ser ótimas férias.

\- Não vão ser férias... estou indo para lá para aprender a lidar com carne.

Houve uma série de risos e caçoadas do outro lado, e Pea disse que sabia de uma carne que eu podia lidar sem precisar viajar. Eu ri e disse:

\- Tão cedo não vou saber desse tipo de carne, preciso mesmo começar a trabalhar. Todo mundo aprovado com louvor?

\- CLARO! – gritaram os cinco

\- Então vocês podem me visitar aqui nas férias, que tal?

\- Ah, sim, vamos adorar te encontrar no exílio no mato – disse Ben, rindo – e advinha? Antes de sair de férias eu vou receber minha injeção...

\- Pra que, Ben? Duvido que você engravide algum cara – eu disse e todos riram. Eu completei, sem pensar – por acaso Bardock ainda está nos seus planos?

\- Sabia que ia perguntar por ele! Ganhei a aposta, viu, garotas? – Ben gritou, todo feliz – o senhor super sayajin foi o primeiro da turma, obviamente...

\- Ele comemorou antecipadamente, pelo visto... – eu contei a história da saída de Sellary do quarto de Bardock que eu havia presenciado no dia anterior e Soya disse:

\- Então deu tudo muito errado! Ela anda olhando para ele como se ele tivesse ofendido ele pessoalmente.

\- Sério? – eu disse, surpresa – Bom, pode ser que sim, ele disse que não queria ela à noite no quarto dele, ia treinar pela manhã como Oozaru.

\- Ai, que nojo! – gritou Ben – como alguém pode treinar como Oozaru quando não é mandado pra isso, só porque quer? Eu ODEIO virar macaco!

Eu ri. Também não tinha boas recordações dos treinos de controle do Oozaru.

\- Mas se ele treinou como Oozaru foi cedinho, porque estava na cerimônia de entrega de resultados com todo mundo. – disse Pea.

\- Por isso que a catraia ficou agarrada no ódio – disse Ben – ele mentiu pra ela.

Nós todos rimos, então, falamos mais meia dúzia de bobagens e desligamos. Eu já me sentia melhor apenas em falar com eles. Por algum motivo, decidi olhar o mapa da academia e ver por onde andavam meus contatos. Meus amigos estavam ainda no quarto, provavelmente fazendo hora para sair, mas vi que Bardock estava saindo da academia. Fazia sentido, as férias estavam começando. Fiquei olhando o pontinho Bardock no mapa, por algum motivo, selecionei "seguir localização" e pensei em ligar para ele.

Mas então, vi como aquilo era ridículo e desisti. Aproveitei que estava com o rastreador e procurei descobrir quanto tempo faltava para chegar à fazenda. Era menos de meia hora. Eu fechei os olhos e suspirei, feliz porque estava chegando, mas não percebi que, por acidente, tinha deixado o contato de Bardock selecionado. Quando abri os olhos percebi que estava fazendo uma ligação para ele, sem saber exatamente como.

Entrei em pânico e ia desligar quando ele atendeu.

\- Cadete 186, Bardock – ele disse.

Eu abri a boca, como uma idiota, e percebi, de repente, que ele não tinha como saber que era eu, já que meus dados haviam sido deletados da base dele. Podia dizer qualquer coisa. Ou não dizer nada.

\- Cadete 186, Bardock – ele repetiu – por favor, identifique-se ou vou desligar.

A voz dele era tão forte para um cara de apenas 14 anos, eu pensei. Bardock era três semanas mais velho que eu, como eu podia ser tão menos madura e desenvolvida que ele? Não disse nada e ele desligou, demonstrando irritação. Eu tirei o rastreador sem entender porque sentia uma adrenalina louca percorrendo meu corpo, como se eu tivesse feito algo realmente excitante.

\- Gine, você é uma idiota – eu disse para mim mesma quando guardei o rastreador. Olhei para fora. Já percorria os pastos repletos de tsurus. Menos de cinco minutos depois, o veículo parou e um velho totalmente sem dentes, de cabelos arrepiados inteiramente brancos, assim como a sua barba, e que se apoiava numa bengala de madeira nodosa abriu a porta e gritou:

\- Então, pequeno pedaço de coisa nenhuma, quer dizer que você finalmente entendeu que não presta pra esse negócio de soldado e vai aprender com o velho tio avô Kakarotto a fazer alguma coisa decente nessa vida?

Eu engoli em seco. Pelo jeito não ia ser nada fácil treinar com meu tio-avô.

 **Notas:**

1\. Então, é isso. Gine vai ter que trabalhar com a família, mas primeiro, precisa aprender como.

2\. O choque de realidade que o irmão deu nela vai realmente fazer com que ela se empenhe, Gine é uma boa menina!

3\. Atire a primeira pedra quem nunca ligou pro crush e desligou correndo quando tinha 14 anos.

4\. Ben é o amigo gay que toda garota precisa.

5\. Vovô Kakarotto, vocês vão gostar dele!


	4. Pequeno pedaço de coisa nenhuma

**Capítulo 4 – Pequeno pedaço de coisa nenhuma**

Eu não fazia a menor ideia de quantos anos tinha meu tio-avô Kakarotto, que eu sempre chamara de vovô. Só sabia que ele era um sayajin que jamais tivera filhos, mas criara como seus diversos dos meus tios e primos, e também meu pai. A única coisa que eu sabia era que quando eu era criança ele já era velho, então, achava que ele devia ter uns 150 anos – embora essa seja uma idade impossível até mesmo para os sayajins.

Quando eu cheguei, ele imediatamente me ordenou que levasse eu mesma minhas coisas para o quarto e guardasse, completando:

\- Do jeito que você não sabe porcaria nenhuma sobre os negócios da família, vai ficar aqui por muito tempo.

Uma coisa me chamava muito atenção no vovô Kakarotto desde que eu era pequena: ele não usava a sua cauda presa na cintura, como a grande maioria dos sayajins, mas, pelo contrário, nunca a prendia. Eu achava que era porque ele vivia no campo e não tinha tanto risco de ser seguro pela cauda por algum inimigo ou um potencial atacante.

Aliás, o vovô usava sua cauda o tempo todo, era como se ele tivesse uma terceira mão. Foi o que eu reparei quando ele me levou para a cozinha, onde estava preparando uma refeição.

\- Você sabe cozinhar, menina?

\- Não, vovô, nunca aprendi.

\- O que se aprende de útil na academia? Por acaso vocês vão para outros planetas e levam as refeições em quentinhas? Um soldado deveria saber cozinhar!

\- Bem – eu disse – acho que não é prioridade, soldados precisam aprender coisas mais importantes como...

TOC!

A cauda do vovô Kakarotto me deu um tabefe bem no meio da cabeça e eu me encolhi de dor.

\- Se um soldado não come não fica de pé. Todos tem que aprender a cozinhar, porque sayajins comem muito!

\- Ai, vô! Precisava me bater com seu rabo por isso?

TOC!

\- Isso é por chamar minha cauda, que é meu orgulho, de "rabo". Onde está sua educação, menina?

\- Desculpa, vovô...

\- Você sabe o que você veio fazer aqui?

\- Sim... vim me preparar para trabalhar no negócio da famí...

TOC!

\- Ai, vô! Para com isso.

\- Isso faz parte do processo de aprendizado. Você está com sorte, se eu não estivesse com as mãos ocupadas, seria com a minha bengala, que é mais dura que a cauda.

\- Não sei como vou aprender apanhando – resmunguei, apenas para tomar mais um toco da cauda dele – ai, ai, ai, vô! Tá, eu não sei o que eu vim aprender aqui!

Vovô estava juntando toda comida numa única grande travessa. Era um ensopado de carne, sementes, tubérculos e folhas aromáticas, uma especialidade sayajin especialmente saborosa e nutritiva. Quando terminou ele me encarou e disse:

\- Leve isso para a mesa, pequena.

Eu obedeci. A Travessa era enorme e quente, mas eu aguentara coisas piores na academia, então, conseguia suportar o peso. Ele veio atrás de mim, apoiado na bengala e sentamos os dois. Ele me disse:

\- Sirva-se, criança.

\- Mas o senhor...

\- Sirva-se, eu me sirvo depois. Estou mandando!

Eu pus uma quantidade razoável e o esperei se servir para começar a comer, então, ele disse:

\- O que você veio aprender aqui é como nós, que somos fracos, sobrevivemos tranquilamente no mundo dos fortes sem precisar ser humilhados por eles. O mais forte dos sayajins precisa comer muita carne, e nós fornecemos essa carne, por mais que eles digam que não temos valor nenhum. E sabe porque eles nos respeitam e não tomam toda a carne de nós, nos deixando em paz?

Eu o encarei, calada porque não sabia a resposta e ele disse:

\- Porque não temos medo deles!

Eu ri. Era verdade, o Vovô Kakarotto não tinha medo de nada. Ao contrário de mim.

Acomodei minha bagagem no quarto que um dia havia pertencido ao meu pai na velha casa de fazenda, que lembrava a casa em que eu morara antes de ser derrubada para dar lugar à nossa colmeia sayajin. Eu achei que ficaria descansando o resto da tarde, mas, ao contrário disso, vovô me procurou assim que terminou de ajeitar a cozinha e disse:

\- Vamos.

\- Aonde? – Eu perguntei, meio lerda.

\- Começar seu aprendizado, seu pequeno pedaço de coisa nenhuma!

A cauda dele se enrolou no meu braço e começou a me puxar, e eu ainda protestei porque queria pegar meu rastreador e ele riu e disse:

\- Você não vai rastrear nada além de bosta de tsuru para onde nós vamos.

Ele me levou até um veículo flutuante velho e com a pintura descascada e desgastada em alguns pontos. Havia quatro lugares e sentei no banco menos ferrado, ele sentou-se no outro e disse, apontando para mim com a bengala:

\- Tudo que a gente come está morto, mas um dia esteve vivo, sabia? Não só a carne, mas também os vegetais dão a sua vida para que você continue aí, respirando todo esse ar precioso e sendo inútil.

\- Eu não sou inútil! – eu protestei e tomei uma begalada de leve na cabeça. Ele tinha razão, era mais dolorido que a cauda.

\- Você é inútil uma vez que decidiu desperdiçar todos os recursos que investiram em você desistindo da academia.

Baixei a cabeça, irritada. Por algum motivo, foi diferente de quando meu irmão me disse a mesma coisa: fiquei zangada e queria protestar, mas fiquei quieta para não levar outra bengalada ou rabanada na cabeça.

\- Mas, no entanto – ele prosseguiu – você não teve culpa. Duvido que se seu pai estivesse vivo você teria ido parar naquele lugar para o qual não nasceu. Talvez não tenha nascido para lidar com carne também, mas, agora é o que te restou, então vamos te preparar para ser boa nisso. Você sabe voar?

\- Sei sim, vovô – eu disse, com certo orgulho. Voar foi a única coisa que aprendi rápido e bem na academia sayajin.

\- Ótimo, você pode precisar por aqui.

Não entendi muito bem na hora o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Sayajins não saíam por aí voando porque era um pouco arriscado em cidades movimentadas com muitos veículos flutuantes, mas estávamos no campo, afinal, e eu achei que ele estava falando da paisagem. Logo estávamos ao lado de uma cerca alta e do outro lado eu via um grande número de tsurus pastando.

O gado tsuru tem o pelo roxo, e tudo nele se aproveita, do couro até às unhas, passando pelos ossos. E eu havia crescido sabendo disso, embora eu raramente me lembrasse de chegar tão perto de tantos tsurus vivos na vida. Robôs de manutenção cuidavam do gado, e o vovô Kakarotto me mostrou seu painel de controle que acessava todo o sistema dos robôs, que acionava as cercas, que media a saúde do rebanho. Aquela era só uma parte do rebanho, mas ele me disse:

\- Você sabe que quando eu era jovem nós tínhamos que lidar diretamente com eles, montados em voadoras motorizadas. Era bem mais divertido. Mas eu não tenho mais saúde para isso, embora todos os dias eu venha ver o rebanho pessoalmente. – ele abriu a porta que dava acesso ao pasto e entrou e eu fiquei ali, parada.

\- O que está fazendo aí? Venha já.

Era tudo que eu temia. Me aproximar daquele monstruoso rebanho cujo animal mais baixo devia ter uns 350 racs de altura e pesar uns 3.000 digs. O suficiente para esmagar um sayajin adulto, imagine eu. Vovô foi se aproximando e eu ia dois passos atrás, sentindo um certo pânico. De repente, um tsuru macho adulto nos viu e veio andando cautelosamente na nossa direção. Vovô Kakarotto apenas disse:

\- Se ele perceber medo em você, já era, viu?

Falar era muito fácil. Eu estava pregada no chão, lívida, vendo a caratonha do monstrão vindo na minha direção. Tsurus comem apenas grama, e quando eu era pequena eu enchia a paciência do meu pai perguntando como algo que só come grama fica tão grande, mas mesmo herbívoros, podem matar com apenas uma cabeçada. As fêmeas não têm chifres, mas aquele tinha um par enorme e amarelo, voltando para frente e terminando em duas pontas rombudas.

\- Ele vem examinar a novidade – disse vovô Kakarotto, calmamente – comigo ele já está acostumado. Mas você pode parecer diferente... tomou um bom banho hoje? Dependendo do cheiro...

O tsuru começou a andar um pouco mais rápido na minha direção e, de repente, entendi o que o vovô Kakarotto havia falado sobre voar. Quando o Tsuru ameaçou acelerar, eu simplesmente disparei para o alto, e, antes que desse por mim, estava do outro lado da cerca, apavorada, ofegante.

Vovô Kakarotto não só sequer saiu do lugar como, ainda por cima, estava gargalhando, como se tivesse visto a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Eu estava abaixada, com as mãos nos joelhos, ofegante. E ele deu um assobio longo, fazendo o tsuru parar onde estava e se voltar para ele, andando na sua direção com um jeito gingado e um ar de animal dócil, que nada lembrava o jeito resoluto com que ele viera na minha direção.

Vovô Kakarotto fez um carinho suave no focinho do monstro e então veio mancando até a cerca, abrindo o portão e me encarando ainda rindo. Então ele disse:

\- Você só precisava ficar parada, pequena. Ele ia te cheirar, concluir que era esse pequeno pedaço de coisa nenhuma, e iria embora.

\- Mas eu estava com medo!

\- Ele não ia te matar por causa disso.

\- O senhor não disse isso! O senhor disse...

\- Que se tivesse medo seria pior. E foi, não foi?

Fiquei olhando para ele com um ar abestalhado e ele então disse:

\- Filha, o que te disseram ao longo dos anos na academia sayajin sobre fortes e fracos?

\- Que o mundo é dos mais fortes...

\- Exatamente... e vocês, tolos descerebrados, passam a achar que mais forte é aquele que tem o poder de luta alto de acordo com o que diz aquele besouro eletrônico que vocês colocam no olho que só serve pra emburrecer um sayajin e torná-lo dependente... nada mais estúpido.

\- Mas se eu lutar com alguém mais forte que eu...

\- Ah, sim, luta, luta e luta... tudo para vocês se resume a isso de luta. – ele apontou os animais roxos no parque e disse – o que domina, o mais forte é aquele que tem A MENTE mais forte. Um tsuru esmaga qualquer sayajin se quiser, mas veja só: nossa mente os dominou de tal forma que eles vivem, crescem e morrem pelas nossas mãos. Daqui a alguns dias, aquele tsuru que te amedrontou vai estar fatiado em bifes e vai alimentar uns 200 sayajins... porque nossa mente os dominou há tempos. É nossa obrigação dar a eles a melhor e mais digna existência, e é isso que eu faço. Então eu os mando para a morte. Faço isso há oitenta anos! E nunca fui machucado por nenhum deles.

\- Mas... tsurus são feras estúpidas.

\- Sabe quem também são feras estúpidas, na avaliação do Império Coola e dos malditos icejins, chalengins ou como diabo se chamam? Os sayajins, filha. Nós seguimos o velho Cold como tsurus nos seguem, fazemos todo serviço para ele... e um dia ele vai nos mandar para o matadouro sem hesitação. E é isso que todos os guerreiros "cheios de poder de luta" não percebem: se fartam com a nossa carne, com nosso leite e partem para as estrelas para conquistar planetas... para os outros! E se matam como fez sua mãe cheios de orgulho do seu "poder de luta". Vê do que você se livrou, menina?

Eu sacudi a cabeça vigorosamente. Não conseguia discordar dele. Vovô Kakarotto era o sayajin mais sensato que já existiu.

A partir daquele dia, eu me empenhei em me tornar muito boa naquilo "que me restara", mas não foi um aprendizado tranquilo. Acordar muito cedo, inspecionar os currais de onde saía o leite amarelado de tsuru, que era levado para beneficiamento, entender cada sutileza de um tsuru e não sair correndo quando eles vinham na minha direção, cortar pelas juntas uma carcaça, reconhecendo e separando todas as peças, saber separar as melhores carnes, as mais valiosas, da pura carregação que só servia para alimentar as aves iaks, que aliás também eram criados naquela fazenda mas que não eram a especialidade do vovô.

\- Iaks são traiçoeros e maldosos, nós os comemos porque são menores que nós, caso contrário, seríamos a janta – ele dizia sempre.

Aprender com o vovô era mais fácil e divertido do que jamais fora na academia sayajin, apesar dos tocos de cauda e das bengaladas. Ele me ensinou a usar minha cauda como referência e radar, sentir a aproximação, usá-la como uma boa ferramenta de trabalho. Mas eu não entendia uma coisa:

\- Meu pai usava a cauda presa o tempo todo, assim como meus irmãos e meus tios usam. Eles não aprenderam com o senhor?

O vovô Kakarotto deu um suspiro longo e disse:

\- Sabe, pequena, alguns sayajins se deixam levar pelas outras mentes exatamente como os tsurus. É considerado vulgar usar a cauda solta, coisa de vagabundos, malfeitores... e o seu pai e os outros sempre negociaram a nossa carne com aquela escumalha do palácio do Vegeta... então eles se habituaram a ser exatamente como todo sayajin babaca que acha que tudo deve seguir o mesmo padrão.

\- Eu não vou ser assim! – eu disse, imediatamente. Ele riu.

\- Gostaria de acreditar que você tem um espírito livre, sabe? Que não faz apenas o programado. Eu vi que você ficou aqui enterrada comigo desde que chegou, não pediu para ir para a cidade para procurar guris ou gurias como seus irmãos e primos fizeram. Você não tomou a tal da injeção?

\- Tomei, vovô. Só não estou nem ansiosa e nem curiosa para ir atrás de garotos. Há mais coisas para fazer na vida que sair atrás deles...

Ele riu e disse:

\- Só não cometa o erro de querer se vincular ao primeiro idiota que aparecer... eu aconselhei seu pai, seus tios... nenhum deles fez besteira, a Pota inclusive vivia dispensando caras porque só queria mesmo ser mãe. Que nem seu pai.

\- Mas meu pai se vinculou à minha mãe.

\- Na idade certa e com a mulher certa.

O rosto do vovô pareceu se entristecer e ele disse:

\- O seu pai e a Zuch realmente tinham algo especial. Ele a trouxe aqui algumas vezes, ela ficava orgulhosa de ver seu pai parando um tsuru com as mãos nuas. Ele fazia isso para se exibir para ela, é lógico. É uma pena que tenham morrido tão jovens, garota.

\- Meu pai principalmente... minha mãe não ligava para mim. Eu era quase um peso para ela.

\- Ei, quem te disse isso? – vovô foi mancando lá para dentro e voltou trazendo uma fotografia velha. Fiquei surpresa ao reconhecer minha mãe nela, rindo como eu jamais a vira rir. De repente, o que havia na foto realmente me atingiu.

Não era apenas a minha mãe. Aquela foto havia sido tirada ali, na fazenda. E meu pai estava ao fundo, acenando. E minha mãe tinha uma pequena sayajin no colo: eu.

\- Eu tirei essa fotografia na última vez que vocês vieram todos juntos aqui na fazenda. Vê seu pai ao fundo? Foi logo depois que tiraram você da câmara de crescimento. Sua mãe gostava de te pegar no colo. Mas ela foi obrigada a te deixar para trás. E eu acho que nunca superou isso totalmente. Esse negócio de câmara de crescimento... é uma porcaria. Antes as crianças nasciam de outro jeito, não eram arrancadas das mães dessa forma.

\- Como assim?

\- Antes de nos submetermos às regras do império Coola, as crianças não eram criadas em incubadoras e eram amamentadas por suas mães até um ano. Crianças e mães precisam umas das outras, nós somos mamíferos. Regredimos ao nível de répteis como os icejins, botando nossa cria num ovo gigante...

\- Eu nunca vi minha mãe sorrindo assim para mim – eu disse e ele respondeu:

\- Claro que não. Ela voltou para junto daqueles idiotas e passou a te enxergar através de um rastreador, vendo só o seu poder de luta. Ela teria te amado se não pensasse nisso, apenas. E jamais a teria forçado a ser o que não é... você não é soldado, é inteligente demais pra isso.

\- Como meu pai – eu disse. Vovô Kakarotto então me estendeu outra foto. Era o meu pai, e ele estava entre dois tsurus, de braços cruzados, rindo seu melhor sorriso. Só que ele era um garoto ainda, muito antes de eu nascer.

\- Seu pai aí tinha 15 anos. Ele era forte, poderia ter ido para a Academia. Mas ele escolheu nosso clã e o fez prosperar como ninguém. Se não fosse ele, não teríamos tantas fazendas e nem tanto gado para vender. Ele sabia negociar e ser respeitado por aqueles imbecis do Vegeta.

\- Ele não tinha medo de ninguém... – eu disse.

\- Exatamente. E você não precisa ter.

Eu estava há oito meses na fazenda do vovô, mas hesitava em ir embora. Eu já sabia tudo que podia sobre os tsurus, e tinha crescido muito mais que na academia, estava mais forte também. Um dia percebi que minha armadura de trabalho não fechava mais e tive que pedir outra para meu avô. Ele me levou à cidade, onde viviam trabalhadores das fazendas próximas e alguns membros do nosso clã que eu mal conhecia. Um rapaz que carregava um caminhão de legumes me olhou de um jeito estranho, e era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Quando passei mais perto ele sorriu para mim e eu enrubesci.

Compramos a minha armadura e outras roupas, e, quando voltávamos, meu avô me disse:

\- O ruim de viver muito é isso. Outro dia, outro dia mesmo, você era um bebê. Um bebê que eu imaginava que não iria ver crescer, e agora está aí, quase pronta.

\- Quase? – eu perguntei, rindo. Havia aprendido a cozinhar, além de tudo, e achava que estava realmente pronta para a minha independência. Eu andava pelo meio dos tsurus, via os seus novilhos nascendo. Depois eu os via abatidos, e aprendera a lidar com seus corpos mortos. Mas não percebera que faltava uma única lição.

\- Falta uma lição, filha, mas você ainda não está pronta. E como eu ia dizendo, é ruim viver muito. Houve um tempo em que eu conhecia todo mundo nessa cidade, e todos me conheciam. Então as pessoas foram morrendo e morrendo... e hoje todos ainda sabem quem eu sou, mas eu já não lembro o nome de ninguém, porque nenhum deles é do meu tempo.

Achei aquilo triste e percebi finalmente que desde que eu chegara, o vovô declinara visivelmente. Eu pensei que era provável que ele não durasse muito e me perguntei o que seria de mim quando ele se fosse. Era agora a minha pessoa favorita no mundo.

Um dia ele me viu falando com os amigos pelo rastreador, o que eu já não fazia com a frequência de antes, porque tanto eles quanto eu estávamos agora muito ocupados. Ben caiu na besteira de dizer que Bardock havia atingido o poder de 8000 e o vovô veio me perguntar quem era o talzinho do Bardock.

\- Só um garoto, vovô.

\- Só um garoto? Olha, filha, não fique perdida em ilusões por causa do primeiro garoto, viu?

\- Não, vovô, esse garoto nem sabe que eu existo. E eu não teria ilusões com ele.

\- Não se iluda com o primeiro amor... e, principalmente. Não se apaixone por um soldado que pode ir para o espaço e morrer... te deixando aqui iludida e vinculada a ele, jovem demais para perder a esperança e apaixonada demais para seguir em frente.

Uns dias depois, arrumando as coisas dele, que ele deixava cada vez mais jogadas, achei a foto de uma mulher muito forte e bonita com uma armadura de um design que devia ter uns 80 anos.

E eu entendi porque o vovô jamais tivera filhos... ele havia se apaixonado e se vinculado a uma jovem sayajin guerreira, que morrera cedo demais, antes que eles pudessem procriar.

Um dia ele me disse que estava pronta para a minha última lição e eu me aproximei dele tranquilamente. Ele tinha na mão seu velho dispositivo de monitoramento, que mostrava uma fila de tsurus num corredor. Ele me entregou o dispositivo e disse:

\- Você não pode trabalhar com eles se não tiver coragem de matá-los.

O chão saiu debaixo dos meus pés, de repente.,. a fila de animais andava lentamente para a morte. Eu deveria acionar um mecanismo que mataria cada um deles de forma indolor, uma pequena agulhada direto no coração que acionava um choque que matava o animal imediatamente. Havia 60 tsurus na fila.

\- Eu tenho...

\- Sim, filha, você tem que matar cada um deles.

Eu acionei o primeiro dispositivo, e o tsuru que caminhava à frente emborcou, caindo imediatamente sobre a esteira que o levaria para a câmara de esfolamento do couro. Mesmo à distância, mesmo sabendo que era indolor, eu me senti uma assassina. E senti as lágrimas nos meus olhos imediatamente. Eu, que não chorara quando recebera a notícia da morte da minha mãe, que não derramara nenhuma lágrima quando desistira da academia sayajin, agora chorava copiosamente a morte de cada ruminante que eu matava acionando apenas um botão. Pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas, acabou. Eu estava banhada em lágrimas quando o vovô Kakarotto me abraçou dizendo:

\- Acabou, garota, acabou. Você conseguiu.

\- Eu... matei eles todos – eu disse, soando incoerente e o vovô me disse:

\- Sim. E se foi doloroso assim, pense como você realmente não foi feita para levar ninguém à morte. Tente pensar que aqueles animais agora alimentarão muitos sayajins...

\- Ah, vovô... eu realmente não nasci para ser um soldado...

\- Não filha, não nasceu mesmo. Mas teve coragem e foi até o fim. Eu estou orgulhoso de você. Nunca mais você vai precisar fazer isso, há outros mais frios e menos gentis que você.

\- Mas eu tinha de fazer, eu sei.

Eu entendi naquele dia que jamais teria conseguido ser um soldado. Seria mais fácil para mim morrer do que matar.

Eu estava pronta para ir embora quando percebi o óbvio: vovo Kakarotto estava muito doente. Eu entrei em contato com meus irmãos e tios, e eles vieram voando da capital, a tempo de levarmos o vovô para um hospital. Não foi fácil, ele distribuiu bengaladas e xingamentos para todos os lados, mas acabou cedendo. Seu corpo estava fraco e declinando rapidamente, mas seus olhos estavam vivos como sempre quando eu entrei para vê-lo, depois da internação:

\- Como vai, meu pequeno pedaço de coisa nenhuma?

\- Doida para te ver fora dessa cama, vovô.

\- Verá, mas não sei se vai gostar, porque vou estar numa pira funerária.

\- Pode parar com isso?

Ele riu e então me disse:

\- Escute, eu disse a seu tio que você está pronta. Quando eu morrer, você vai com eles, não vai ficar aqui, enterrada na fazenda. Você não nasceu para esse lugar, você pode render muito mais na cidade com a sua inteligência e capacidade.

Eu me debrucei sobre ele, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e disse:

\- Vovô, não quero que você morra!

Ele riu e disse:

\- Isso infelizmente não depende de você, pequena.

Eu saí e fui chorar do lado de fora. Naquela mesma noite, o vovô deu seu último suspiro. No dia seguinte, nós acendemos sua pira funerária e recitamos sua ancestralidade, como era comum entre nós, os sayajins. E eu voltei à fazenda apenas para pegar minhas coisas e descobrir que meu irmão do meio, Barly, assumiria o lugar de vovô Kakarotto.

\- Você pode ficar com a minha unidade habitacional se quiser – ele disse – ou morar com o tio Tato, se preferir. Mas vovô tinha razão. É hora de você voltar.

Eu assenti e ia saindo para encontrar os outros no veículo quando Barly ne disse:

\- Gine, prenda sua cauda na cintura. Você está indo para a cidade, não esqueça.

Eu o encarei com um sorriso desafiador e disse:

\- Eu estou indo para a cidade, mas minha cauda vai ficar exatamente como está.

E, com um volteio de cauda, fui embora da fazenda, que para mim seria para sempre do vovô Kakarotto.

Notas:

Me perdoem por matá-lo, mas o vovô Kakarotto é o mestre nessa jornada de herói, e quem conhece o termo, sabe o quão essencial é a sua morte para que Gine cresça mais ainda.

Sim, ele é inspirado no meu próprio avô. Como a Gine, eu pus o nome de um filho homenageando o meu avô.

O essencial que Gine aprende com ele deveria ter sido dito a todos os sayajins. Se o vovô Kakarotto fosse conselheiro do Rei Vegeta eles teriam vencido Freeza.

Um conselho que vovô Kakarotto deu, Gine não irá seguir. Alguém imagina qual?

A cena dela matando tsurus me deu um nó na garganta quando escrevi. Nunca consegui matar sem remorso nada maior que um inseto. Também jamais seria um soldado.

Iaks eu imaginei sendo galinhas gigantes, como tenho medo de galinha, não os retratei muito de perto.


	5. Independência

**Capítulo 5 – Independência**

Voltei para a capital de Vegetasei com meu irmão Parsy e meus Tios Pota e Tato. Meus primos Mint e Pepper não haviam ido para a fazenda, mas dois dos três filhos da tia Pota, Beeto e Turnipo tinham ido conosco. A viagem de volta teve uma animada conversa com as recordações de cada um sobre Vovô Kakarotto. De repente, meu irmão lembrou-se:

\- Gine... faltam dois dias para o seu 15 º aniversário!

Eu cocei a cabeça sem jeito. Havia um antigo costume sayajin de "apresentação" quando o jovem chegava aos 15 anos. Eu já estava preocupada o suficiente com o fato de ter de comparecer a um diretório médico público porque minha injeção havia vencido no dia anterior, mesmo que eu não tivesse feito nada de teor sexual e nem pretendesse fazer e porque meu irmão já havia me avisado que eu começaria a trabalhar no frigorífico 13 do nosso clã. Agora essa história de apresentação.

\- Você pode chamar seus amigos da academia, sei que não os vê há muito tempo.

\- Não acha esse costume meio bobo? Sei lá, a gente acabou de perder o vovô Kakarotto, uma festa de apresentação...

\- Não seja tola, é bom, já vamos apresentar você na sua nova função no frigorífico. Eu não lembro o que você disse que queria ser...

\- Porque eu não disse – eu respondi. Parsy me encarou meio receoso e perguntou:

\- Vai querer controle de estoque, pode ser auxiliar do Mint,

\- Não – eu o encarei e fiz meu melhor olhar de desafio – quero ser uma cortadora, porque ambiciono me tornar fatiadora, como meu pai.

Não apenas meu irmão, mas todos os meus parentes me encararam, com um ar de espanto. Cortadores desmembram tsurus esfolados pelas juntas, e essa havia sido a primeira função de meu pai, que era alto e muito forte. Mas eu sabia desmembrar um tsuru tão perfeitamente que meu avô me comparara exatamente com meu pai, dizendo que eu podia enganar com meu tamanho, mas era forte como uma novilha de tsuru. Meu irmão perguntou, apreensivo:

\- Tem certeza, Gine?

\- Absoluta. Lembra que você me disse que eu havia jogado fora meus anos na academia? Pois eles me deixaram muito mais forte do que eu pareço. E eu descarnava carcaças todos os dias na fazenda do vovô, e ele dizia que eu era melhor que o Mint, que foi o último que ele ensinou.

\- Mint não descarna nem um Iak – confirmou tio Tato. – assim vai garantir logo um salario para manter-se numa unidade da colmeia, é essa sua vontade, filha?

\- Ainda não, tio. Acho que posso morar com você e com tia Aspara por um tempo mais.

\- Ótimo – ele sorriu – vai ser ótimo ter você conosco agora que Pepper começou a fase de internato na academia de ciências. Você pode ficar no quarto dela. E vamos aprontar uma bela festa de apresentação para você!

Então, meus primeiros dias na capital foram agitados. Corri para o posto médico para evitar que minha família pagasse a multa de responsabilidade sexual, mas não sabia que a aplicação de injeção também pressupunha um exame completo.

\- É menos raro que você imagina ver virgens de 15 anos – disse a médica, que me lembrava a doutora Barn de um jeito bom, examinando minha intocada vagina enquanto eu morria de vergonha. Ninguém nunca havia olhado minhas partes íntimas. – Muitas moças não se sentem preparadas aos 14 – ela me disse, fazendo um gesto para que eu saísse da posição de exame, para meu alívio. Mas isso não a dispensa da próxima injeção – ela disse, alegremente, preparando minha prescrição para a próxima etapa. – ah, você pode se vestir.

Ela me deu alguns folhetos com instruções constrangedoras sobre como lidar com meu próprio corpo, que tinha sugestivos títulos como "descobrindo suas partes íntimas" e "preparando-se para a avalanche dos hormônios".

\- Avalanche dos hormônios?

\- É – disse a médica, já olhando a ficha do próximo paciente – você vai perceber quando ela vier, te garanto que você ainda não passou por ela ou não teria seios tão pequenos.

Eu levantei os olhos de uma sugestiva figura que mostrava uma adolescente sayajin usando a própria cauda para se masturbar e perguntei:

\- Como assim?

A doutora riu pacientemente, e disse:

\- Muitos sayajins não produzem hormônios sexuais antes dos 16, às vezes até 17 anos. Por isso seu desinteresse sexual. Quando vier a avalanche você vai precisar desses guias aí. Principalmente do último.

Eu olhei para o último folheto que dizia "Responsabilidade sexual: como não permitir que a vontade de fazer sexo te torne improdutivo". Por algum motivo, eu corei violentamente e joguei os panfletos na minha bolsa, antes de me vestir e correr para a sala ao lado, onde recebi minha injeção, meu certificado de saúde sexual e uma recomendação simpática de aproveitar bem meus 15 anos.

No mesmo dia, eu fui ao frigorífico 13 para fazer um teste para ver se eu seria uma boa cortadora. Meu irmão já havia chegado, e numa mesa enorme de pedra vulcânica revestida de metal já estava uma enorme carcaça sem pele e nem vísceras que eu deveria partir pelas juntas, desossar as partes desossáveis, fatiar a carne nobre e separar os ossos e a parte imprestável, que ia para o processamento de ração. Olhei com descontentamento a carcaça e disse:

\- Por que ela não está pendurada no gancho? Acham que eu sou fraca?

Além de meu irmão e de Mint, estava no lugar, para me avaliar, Garula, um cortador que tinha uma altura descomunal e braços mais grossos que as minhas coxas. Ele riu e disse:

\- Não seja por isso. – ele pendurou a carcaça no gancho e o levou pelo trilho até a entrada da sala. Eu ri. Era hora de mostrar àquele homem grande que eu não tinha medo dele.

Fui até a carcaça, mas antes eu peguei uma vara de gancho, que era um instrumento útil do frigorífico, servia para quem era menor, como eu, soltar carcaças como aquela dos ganchos. Usando-a, eu arrastei rapidamente o gancho até a mesa e, calculando como a carcaça ia cair, soltei-a do gancho, deixando-a na posição perfeita. Havia uma seleção de cutelos e facas à minha disposição, e eu verifiquei o fio do maior cutelo, o que pareceu ofender o gigante, que disse:

\- Essas são as minhas lâminas, menina. Elas sempre estão afiadas.

Eu sorri para ele e disse:

\- Verificar lâminas desconhecidas é um padrão. Quando eu tiver meu conjunto ele também vai ser bem afiado.

Ele sorriu de volta para mim, parecendo satisfeito. Pensei que havia marcado um ponto, mas ainda faltava a parte realmente difícil. Ato contínuo, comecei a trabalhar, separei traseiro, dianteiro, costelas, lombo, carne de primeira, de segunda, de terceira, carne de carregação. Não precisei separar vísceras porque era uma carcaça previamente eviscerada, mas deixei claro que sabia fazê-lo. No fim, fatiei em bifes as partes nobres e fiz um grande monte de ossos e carne de carregação. Demorei o mesmo tempo que eu costumava fazer na fazenda do vovô, a custa das bengaladas dele.

Eu terminei a tempo de ver meu irmão fechar a contagem pdizendo, surpreso:

\- Nunca um novato fez um tempo tão bom.

Eu sorri e perguntei:

\- Tenho a vaga?

\- Claro – disse o gigante que estava ali para me avaliar – e eu mesmo vou escolher suas lâminas, garota. Você merece um conjunto de primeira.

O único que não disse nada foi meu primo Mint. Eu sabia que ele nunca havia cortado carcaças com a minha competência, mas o olhar que ele me deu foi de pura inveja. A melhor posição num frigorífico é do cortador de peças nobres, acima disso, só os negociadores ganham mais. Mesmo que eu começasse como cortadora de carcaça, tinha demonstrado competência para ser fatiadora. E isso significava que logo teria o salário maior que o dele.

\- Eu estou orgulhoso de você – disse meu irmão, que me levava para casa no seu veículo flutuante, que era um modelo bem caro. – você vai ter a melhor apresentação do mundo, prometo. Chame os amigos que quiser.

\- Vai ser fácil, só tenho, literalmente, meia dúzia.

\- Meia dúzia de bons amigos é melhor que dezena de amigos interesseiros.

\- Já dizia o vovô Kakarotto – eu ri, pescando a referência dele.

\- Vou sentir falta dele para sempre.

\- Eu também.

Me deram alguns dias de folga até começar no frigorífico. A semana sayajin tem onze dias de trabalho para três de descanso, e isso significava que eu teria 20 dias até minha apresentação. Usei o rastreador para fazer contato com os amigos que ainda gostava, e todos prometeram ir. Olhando meus contatos, considerei chamar Bardock. Mas, depois de um tempo, pensei que era ridículo chamar alguém com quem eu mal trocara duas ou três palavras. Pensei por um tempo porque eu ainda conservava aquele contato ali, na minha lista, ocupando um espaço inútil. Mesmo sem saber o porquê, o deixei lá.

No dia da apresentação, eu usei uma armadura de exibição verde e com detalhes dourados. Meu irmão Barly veio da fazenda e minha prima Pepper veio também da academia de ciência, aproveitando a folga de três dias dela para conversarmos sobre o que ela estava aprendendo por lá, que me fascinava. Ela estava pensando em seguir medicina ou estudos biológicos, o que poderia render a ela até mesmo lugar em expedições de combate, já que os biólogos estudavam as vidas em outros planetas. Fiquei feliz por ela.

Mint, que desde que eu fizera o teste de corte vivia irritado comigo, me falou, assim que me viu pronta, com a cauda solta como de hábito:

\- Tudo bem que você conserve essa bobagem do vovô Kakarotto dentro de casa, mas tenha alguma decência e prenda essa cauda para a festa, você vai ser apresentada à sociedade.

\- Sim, vou ser apresentada à sociedade exatamente como eu sou e você não tem nada a ver com isso, Mint.

Ele me olhou com raiva e então fez a maior grosseria que se pode fazer com um sayajin: tentou segurar minha cauda para forçá-la na minha cintura. Nossas caudas são sensíveis e ninguém de bom senso faz isso, portanto, elas normalmente permanecem como ponto fraco. Mas, treinada pelo vovô Kakaroto contra esse tipo de atitude, eu consegui não só desvencilhar minha cauda das mãos dele como ainda dei vários tocos no rosto dele, que ficou vermelho com a força da minha raiva.

Meu tio chegou e evitou que Mint tomasse uma surra maior, mas ele me olhou com raiva pelas horas seguintes e só foi à minha festa porque seria mal visto se não fosse. Eu o ignorei e prometi ignorá-lo o máximo que fosse possível, ainda que tivesse que trabalhar com ele pelos próximos anos e morar por um tempo pelo menos na mesma casa.

Eu tinha detestado a ideia da apresentação, mas no fim, foi uma das melhores festas da minha vida. Dois dias antes, meu tio me pediu, mesmo que eu não estivesse trabalhando oficialmente no frigorífico, que eu cortasse e fatiasse alguns tsurus, cuja carne foi servida na festa, com a fartura típica dos sayajins. Depois do jantar, meu tio, o mais velho do clã depois da morte do vovô Kakaroto apresentou minha genealogia e ancestralidade, citou vovô Kakarotto como meu mentor e por fim me apresentou. Eu me levantei da mesa da minha família e me dirigi ao centro do salão, onde fui aplaudida como Sayajin que entrava na vida adulta. A maioria de nós ainda não era plenamente produtiva aos 15 anos, mas meu tio, assim que terminou a apresentação avisou a todos que a carne que eles estavam comendo no banquete havia sido fatiada por mim e que eu assumia meu lugar no clã como sayajin independente.

Passei o resto da noite com meus velhos amigos da academia sayajin e fiquei sabendo que agora eu era a última virgem, mas Ben fez questão de me avisar:

\- Porém ninguém aqui transou com o Bardock porque sabemos que você tem um _crush_ nele.

Eu protestei dizendo que nem me lembrava mais dele, mas adorei as fofocas que Ben me contou sobre ele não parar com nenhuma garota, mas muitas terem passado pelo quarto dele.

\- Ele faz o misterioso distante – disse Ben – e nunca vai atrás de nenhuma garota, nenhuminha. Nunca, em hipótese alguma. Mas elas vão atrás dele como se ele tivesse mel passado no corpo.

\- Ele é o primeiro da classe, isso as atrai – disse eu, entediada.

\- Embora eu saiba de poucos casos de recusa, o índice de reincidência é zero, amiga. Ele as dispensa assim que a ação termina.

\- Ele não é problema meu – eu disse, um pouco irritada porque Bardock estava tendo toda aquela vida sexual, mas ainda sem entender porque isso tanto me incomodava. Mudei de assunto para a vida sexual de Ben e das meninas e me livrei de pensar nisso, mas tive de confessar minha virgindade.

\- Também, enterrada onde só tinha Tsuru e um avô fiscal, nada aconteceria. – disse Pea, que disse que saía com um rapaz do último ano.

Eu falei sobre a possibilidade de não ter ainda passado pela tal "avalanche dos hormônios" e eles riram de se engasgar com a minha descrição dos panfletos de saúde sexual. Como estavam na academia, não recebiam os panfletos porque havia uma disciplina semanal que tratava de educação social e sexual.

\- Mas a ideia de usar a cauda para esse tipo de atividade me agrada – Soya disse, fazendo uma cara de devassa que me fez rir até chorar.

No fim, me despedi de meus amigos e fui para casa. Logo, estavam todos dormindo, mas eu não conseguia conciliar o sono e fui até a varanda do quarto que eu estava dividindo com Pepper naquele fim de semana, mas que seria meu quando ela fosse para a academia. Sentei-me na espreguiçadeira que havia ali e fiquei olhando as estrelas. Quando tinha entre sete e oito anos, eu imaginava que meu pai havia ido para lá, afinal, minha mãe levara suas cinzas. Gostava de imagina-lo livre vagando pelo espaço. Agora que havia perdido vovô Kakarotto, eu sentia necessidade de procura-lo no céu, como se ele também estivesse em algum lugar da galáxia rindo do seu pequeno pedaço de coisa nenhuma.

Eu estava nesse devaneio quando ouvi um barulho. A varanda ligava os quartos de Pepper e Mint. Eu vi meu primo se esgueirando do quarto dele até onde eu estava e meus pelos da nuca se arrepiaram de raiva.

\- O que você quer?

Ele se aproximou suspeitamente insinuante, me olhando com aquele jeito estranho que eu percebera algumas vezes durante as últimas semanas. Então ele disse:

\- Eu escutei todo seu papinho sobre virgindade e saúde sexual, prima, e vim te fazer uma proposta... eu tenho alguma experiência e você, por mais que me irrite, me atrai bastante. O que acha de ser ajudada a se livrar desse incômodo da virgindade?

Como se o discurso não fosse desagradável o suficiente, ele tentou colocar a mão entre as minhas pernas, mas eu fui mais rápida e, usando meu treinamento da academia como referência, o golpeei forte como que por reflexo. Ele caiu sentado, me olhando espantado. Eu me levantei e disse:

\- Eu prefiro morrer virgem a ficar contigo, Mint. Um sujeito invejoso, mesquinho e metido a importante. E além disso, somos primos, de onde tirou esse absurdo?

Ele ficou me olhando, com aquela expressão ferida e ofendida e disse:

\- Eu ainda vou calar sua boca e tirar essa expressão insolente da sua cara. Fica andando por aí com esse rabo balançando, sem parecer que sabe que provoca os outros.

Eu entrei no quatro de Pepper e fechei a porta na cara dele, que tentava vir atrás de mim. Ele ainda ficou fazendo gestos obscenos para mim através da porta de vidro, e eu dei a entender que acordaria os pais dele e fechei a cortina, o que fez ele sair para seu quarto imediatamente.

Deitei-me, o coração aos saltos, sem saber o que fazer. Eu havia prometido passar alguns meses ali, mas não queria acordar uma noite com o peso de Mint sobre meu corpo e ter de jogá-lo contra a parede para evitar que ele me pegasse à força. Em dois dias, eu iria começar a trabalhar e seria obrigada a vê-lo todos os dias, e isso já era insuportável o suficiente, e, por isso, tomei uma decisão irrevogável.

Quando comecei a trabalhar, iniciei o processo de mudança para a unidade habitacional que havia sido usada por Barly. Eu não precisaria de muita coisa: era uma unidade de solteiro bem simples, com uma sala, um banheiro social e uma cozinha boa o suficiente para uma pessoa como eu, que se virava bem, uma escadinha que conduzia ao segundo ambiente da sala, num mezanino, que era separado por uma parede envidraçada do quarto, que tinha uma cama enorme e absurdamente mais confortável que qualquer uma que eu já tivera, um banheiro com um chuveiro de última geração, que, como os da academia, tinha alavanca de espuma detergente corporal e um secador de corpo inteiro. O luxo final da unidade era a linda varanda do quarto com vista para o lago do parque central da capital, onde se via, ao longe, no alto de uma montanha, o castelo do Rei Vegeta III.

Em menos de um mês, em que eu dormi sempre com algo pesado entre a porta da varanda e minha cama, para evitar que Mint tentasse qualquer coisa, eu fui morar na minha unidade habitacional. As únicas adições que eu fiz à decoração foram as fotos de meus pais e do vovô Kakarotto que ele mesmo me dera na época em que morei na fazenda.

Na minha primeira noite totalmente independente pensei "Tenho uma vida ótima. Não preciso de mais nada". E realmente não precisei até que, quatro meses antes de completar 16 anos, a avalanche dos hormônios me atingiu com a força de um tsunami quente.

O primeiro sinal foi que eu comecei a notar que meus seios haviam ficado grandes, cheios e redondos, preenchendo totalmente o peitoral da minha armadura de trabalhadora. Quando um vento batia em minha cauda, eu sentia arrepios que não conhecera nunca. E, de repente, o sexo oposto se tornou absurdamente atraente para mim.

Eu ainda era um desastre social, tinha poucos amigos, quase não saía nos meus dias de folga, mas, durante as noites solitárias na minha unidade habitacional, de repente, as imagens dos panfletos de vida sexual saudável começaram a parecer interessantes e convidativas. Numa noite eu estava deitada, sem conseguir conciliar o sono, as pernas e os braços abertos, deitada no centro da cama e decidi então que experimentaria aquele uso estranho descrito nos panfletos para a minha cauda.

Eu não tirei nada além da roupa íntima, e me senti com vergonha de mim mesma, prestes a me masturbar usando a minha própria cauda porque era idiota demais para convencer um sayajin que não fosse meu primo asqueroso a deitar-se comigo. De repente, o conselho de fantasiar a própria relação sexual, que estava presente no mais grosso dos panfletos, me fez evocar a imagem de Bardock.

Como se alguém pudesse ler meu pensamento, eu me censurei por pensar nele, que eu mal conhecia, que nunca olharia para mim, que jamais ficaria comigo e, se ficasse, me dispensaria no dia seguinte. Pensei em fantasiar com celebridades, mas a primeira pessoa famosa que me veio a mente, na verdade, foi o Rei Vegeta, e eu pensei "Argh, ele é velho para mim..." e a imagem de Bardock, nu, esfregando a si mesmo debaixo do chuveiro durante o banho prevaleceu sobre qualquer outra e, quando dei por mim, minha cauda estava se esfregando na minha intimidade como se tivesse vida própria.

Agora era o Bardock da minha mente que me tocava, sussurrando besteiras no meu ouvido, irresistível demais para que eu me controlasse. Logo, senti uma onda prazerosa sacudir meu corpo e gemi longamente. Arqueei meu corpo, agora suado, na cama, e imaginei Bardock sobre mim, fazendo todas aquelas coisas descritas como "prazer saudável" nos folhetos do posto médico. No fim, me senti meio idiota, mas tão mais relaxada que antes de dormir ainda pensei "Acho que nunca mais durmo de roupa íntima".

Nesse tempo, eu comecei a fazer conferências constantes com meus amigos e disse a eles que estava determinada a acabar com o problema da minha virgindade, de preferência com um cara interessante. Ben então me esclareceu que eu que era a variável mais interessante da equação: eu era independente na idade onde a maior parte dos sayajins ainda estava estudando, tinha um salário que era quase 12 vezes o soldo da academia sayajin e, mais importante, uma casa onde eu morava sozinha e tinha uma cama enorme.

\- Você é a jóia da coroa perdida da rainha Escarole Vegeta, amor! Quem não te quiser é LOU-CO! – disse Ben, para deleite da nossa conferência de amigos.

Dias depois, liguei para eles na véspera de um dia de folga e acabamos marcando uma saída no lugar que, segundo eles, era o mais quente para os cadetes sayajins. Eu encontrei Ben, Soya, Pea e Lentill na entrada, e logo estávamos numa pista de dança, eu me sacudindo o mais estilosamente o possível. Depois de um tempo, sentamos numa mesa para conversar e beber misturinhas, o tipo de bebidas grau 1, que era permitido para maiores de 15 anos, bebidas diluídas com mínimo teor alcoólico. Destilados e fermentados de maior teor alcoólico só eram permitidos a partir dos 17 anos, mas com limitação de consumo, e liberados apenas aos 21 anos. Assim mesmo, a multa por embriaguez severa em via pública desencorajava a maior parte das aventuras etílicas.

Eu estava descontraída depois de beber duas misturinhas quando, de repente, meu corpo congelou na cadeira. Eu vi Bardock entrando com o seu mais constante companheiro de esquadrão, Toma. Os dois estavam muito bonitos em suas armaduras leves, mas eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de Bardock.

Toma eventualmente falava alguma coisa com ele, que dava um sorriso de lado e olhava a pista de dança, sacudindo a cabeça levemente no ritmo da música. Lentill percebeu meu olhar e disse:

\- Vai lá, Gine, não custa nada tentar.

Eu ia dizer qualquer coisa para ela quando uma garota alta e escultural saiu volteando da pista de dança e se pendurou no pescoço de Bardock, que deu um meio sorriso para ela. Ela disse qualquer coisa no ouvido dele e ele concordou. Toma saiu, rindo e os deixou ali. Eu estava numa parte escura da boate, mas ele estava sob um foco de luz, e eu percebi quando a garota se abraçou a ele, parecendo ligeiramente alcoolizada, encostando a cabeça no peito dele e o agarrando pela cintura.

Durou pouco mais de dois segundos isso, mas eu vi, de repente, que o olhar de Bardock, que continuava mirando a pista de dança sem olhar para nada em especial, tinha o peso de um olhar infeliz. Eu imaginei que ele, talvez, não quisesse estar ali. De repente, a garota puxou o rosto dele para baixo e capturou os lábios dele nos dela, num beijo que ele correspondeu, timidamente. De repente, ele saiu e ela o seguiu. E eu entendi onde aquilo ia acabar.

\- Esquenta não, Miga. – Ben pôs a mão no meu ombro, a título de consolo – nunca é diferente disso. Aquela garota é do sétimo ano! Imagina, ele ainda não fez 16 e a menina tem quase 18. E amanhã ele vai passar por ela e nada vai acontecer a não ser um aceno discreto de cabeça. É sempre assim.

Eu sorri, mas não conseguia deixar de me sentir ridícula com aquela sensação de coração partido e com a minha patética fantasia de que ele não estava feliz com a garota. Levantei-me e fui até o bar, pegar a minha terceira misturinha da noite.

Quando eu esperava, de repente, surgiu ao meu lado um rapaz devastadoramente atraente, que tinha algo relativamente raro e considerado bonito entre os sayajins: uma enorme cabeleira preta que descia como uma cascata pelas suas costas e que tinha uma mecha longa imaculadamente branca em cada lateral da cabeça. Não só ele estava de armadura leve da academia como tinha uma pequena insígnia de monitor de grupo presa na alça dela. Ele me olhou diretamente e se apresentou:

\- Oi, sou o Koriander. Te vi com a galera do Ben e fiquei pensando porque você não está mais na academia, eu lembro de você mais nova. Eu estou no sétimo ano, e você?

Não sentir medo. Não se intimidar. Os conselhos do meu avô vieram à minha mente quando eu disse:

\- Eu decidi que queria ser independente e saí da academia para trabalhar no negócio da família.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso e disse:

\- E deu certo?

\- Você me diz... – eu disse, com uma indiferença programada – eu tenho um emprego bom e moro numa unidade própria de colmeia. Sozinha – eu enfatizei a palavra "sozinha".

Em alguns minutos, estávamos nos beijando encostados numa pilastra da boate, e aquilo era, de fato, melhor do que eu sempre imaginara. Não demorou muito para ele sugerir uma volta na voadora motorizada dele e eu aceitar. Despedi-me dos amigos, e, quando ele me ofereceu o capacete antes de sentar na motoneta voadora de última geração, me perguntou:

\- Uma volta até sua casa?

\- Sem problema. – eu sorri. Por dentro eu sentia minhas entranhas se liquefazerem em geleia conforme o pânico se instalava, mas não queria perder a presença de espírito.

Disparamos voando pelo caminho aéreo que levava à minha casa e eu ainda pensei, agarrada à cintura de Koriander: "Foda-se você e a sua lambisgóia do sétimo ano, Bardock..."

Notas:

Os nomes desse capítulo: Beeto e Turnipo: de bererraba e nabo, Garula de Aragull, rúcula e, finalmente Koriander, que vem de Coentro.

Coentro é algo que quase ninguém gosta, e dá uma dica sobre a personalidade de Koriander.

O primo Mint é um pé no saco e ainda vai dar problema.

Bardock é um mistério para Gine, ainda. E ela tem certa razão, ele não é muito feliz assim.

Os amigos de Gine são os melhores.

Imaginei a sociedade Sayajin um pouco menos capitalista entre si que a nossa, então, os frigoríficos são clãs onde o lucro é dividido. Por isso fatiar bifes dá tanto dinheiro.

Em todas as histórias que li a Gine é uma virgem bobinha que aprende tudo com o machão Bardock. Aqui será diferente.

Voadoras motorizadas são motos voadoras, como dá para presumir.


	6. Livre espírito

**Capítulo 6 – Livre espírito**

No "Manual de responsabilidade sexual do Reino Sayajin", 35ª edição eu li que a melhor maneira de se escolher um parceiro para a primeira relação sexual seria:

" _...alguém conhecido, de preferência com algum grau de amizade, em quem pudesse se depositar total confiança para um passo tão importante. Não é obrigatório eleger um parceiro mais experiente, mas isso pode ser de grande ajuda."_

E, tirando a parte da experiência, meu "escolhido" era o extremo oposto disso. Talvez a culpa tenha sido dos hormônios. O sujeito era bonito, aliás, lindo. E beijava bem, pelo menos no meu conceito de quem nunca tinha beijado ninguém. Eu pensava nisso olhando para ele confortavelmente adormecido na minha cama enorme, no que tinha sido uma estranha surpresa, essa permanência dele. Eu tinha imaginado que ele "faria o serviço" e iria embora. Mas ele apagou tão logo tudo estava terminado e se aninhou nas minhas cobertas como se a cama fosse dele.

Verdade que ele tinha sido bem gentil, eu diria até, fofo, quando eu confessei minha inexperiência e fez tudo que pôde para me deixar confortável e afastar qualquer receio de que ele seria bruto e incompreensivo, e, bem, tirando o fato de ter sido bastante doloroso no começo, eu tinha de admitir que não havia sido uma primeira experiência desastrosa, a não ser por um detalhe: aquilo só havia acontecido porque eu tinha visto Bardock sair com uma garota mais alta, mais bonita e muito mais "desejável" do que a pequena e acanhada Gine da balada.

Ora, eu pensei, qual era o meu problema afinal? Eu continuava me sentindo ligada a um "crush" que nunca fizera nada a não ser me erguer pelo gancho da armadura umas seis ou sete (talvez oito) vezes, mas não porque se importasse comigo, mas porque eu era a lerda que atrapalhava o andamento do exercício. E acabara de perder a virgindade com um completo desconhecido apenas para provar para mim mesma que Bardock, em quem eu não conseguia parar de pensar, não era importante para mim.

Eu estava parecendo uma daquelas fanzocas malucas que ele tinha na academia, doida para implorar que ele ficasse comigo, nem que fosse por uma noite apenas!

Já era o meio da madrugada e eu não havia conseguido dormir nem mesmo um pouquinho. Levantei-me da cama, mau humorada, e achei que a melhor coisa seria tomar um banho para relaxar. Entrei no box e acionei a água morna, e imediatamente me senti melhor. Água sempre me reconfortava, morninha ainda por cima, mais ainda.

– Quando eu tiver créditos suficientes vou comprar uma daquelas banheiras gigantescas que tinha na academia – disse a mim mesma, de olhos fechados sob o chuveiro.

– E vai me convidar para um banho? – a voz masculina, grossa e pausada, talvez pretendendo ser sexy me fez dar um pulo e quase cair no chuveiro. Quando abri os olhos, envergonhada, Koriander estava me segurando com um ar de riso – te assustei?

– Um pouco. Eu não conseguia dormir e resolvi tomar um banho.

– É uma boa ideia. E que bom que esse chuveiro dá para dois, hein? – ele disse, convidando-se imediatamente a se juntar a mim. Decididamente ele estava mais à vontade na minha casa do que eu mesma.

Eu acordei pela manhã ainda sonolenta, e ele ainda estava ali, junto com toda aquela sensação de inadequação. Eu o acordei e convidei para o café da manhã, constatando, num susto, que já era quase hora do almoço. Koriander sorriu para mim e disse que ia me levar para almoçar, que tinha créditos para isso e queria retribuir a noite.

Eu me vesti, nervosa, subitamente consciente que, mesmo num dia de folga, sairia da minha casa confessando diante de toda colmeia sayajin do meu clã que eu havia passado a noite com um cara que ninguém ali conhecia. Me sentia a própria "Gine, a garota sexualmente irresponsável", mas não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. Quando me virei, ele estava completamente vestido e usava o seu rastreador, dizendo:

– Pode colocar o seu para eu rastrear o seu contato?

Eu obedeci, mas sem muita certeza se queria vê-lo de novo depois daquilo. Mas foi assim que eu ganhei meu primeiro namorado, Koriander, até então um perfeito estranho.

Durante todo dia eu emudeci as ligações de Ben e das meninas. Eu tinha certeza de que não queria atendê-los estando ao lado dele. Quando, já no fim da tarde, ele me deixou na porta da minha casa e se despediu com um beijo (que meu insuportável primo Mint testemunhou, para meu completo desespero), Koriander já não era mais um completo estranho. E eu estava começando a me acostumar com ele.

A primeira coisa que eu soube foi que ele se sentira atraído pela garota que havia passado por ele "com a cauda solta e um ar determinado, um jeito de quem tem um espírito livre" e que ele me achava delicada e atraente. Os olhos dele estavam cansados de garotas muito malhadas e muito metidas a provar que eram poderosas. E que ele havia sido surpreendido pela minha independência e positividade, fosse lá o que isso quisesse dizer e tinha ficado honrado em ser o primeiro sayajin da minha vida.

Ele só não passou a segunda noite na minha casa porque eu aleguei (e não era mentira) que mesmo que o dia seguinte ainda fosse folga semanal, eu deveria comparecer cedo a uma reunião do clã sobre o festival de aniversário da coroação do Rei Vegeta. E que precisava dormir bem aquela noite.

Nem bem fechei a porta e meu rastreador anunciou a trigésima ligação em conferência com Ben, Pea, Soya e Lentill, que eu atendi já rindo.

– Me diga que é verdade que você saiu da balada com um sayajin com 20 racs de altura e duas faixas imaculadas no cabelo.

A voz de Ben soava histérica do outro lado da linha e eu ouvia as risadas das meninas quando respondi:

– Que exagero. Ele tem 19,2 racs.

Uma gritaria absurda do outro lado da linha me fez afastar o rastreador do ouvido, rindo. Todos falavam e faziam perguntas que eu não tinha a menor vontade de responder por serem terrivelmente constrangedoras. A única coisa que eu disse foi:

– Decidimos continuar mantendo contato.

– Você tem noção de quem é o cara que você está saindo, minha linda?

– Ele é legal. Bonito. E parece que gostou de mim.

– Ele é da realeza, sua tonta! É primo em segundo grau do Rei Vegeta! Bem mais novo, é verdade – disse Lentill – e deve ser podre de rico.

– Eu devia ter desconfiado, pelo modelo de voadora motorizada dele – eu ri.

– Tem noção que pode ter tirado a sorte grande? – disse Soya – imagina, um cara lindo e rico, sua louca.

– Meu avô Kakarotto sempre me disse para não me apegar ao primeiro sujeito bonitão que aparecesse – eu disse, o mais blasé que consegui – acho que vou seguir o conselho dele. Mas vamos conhecendo o Koriander melhor.

Nos dias seguintes, tudo continuou normal, a não ser pela ligação noturna diária que Koriander me fazia, todo dia após a hora do pôr do sol. Normalmente era a hora em que eu estava dando a minha caminhada depois de fazer meus exercícios na margem do lago do parque. Eu trabalhava seis horas, no primeiro turno do frigorífico, então ia para o parque para fazer meus exercícios. Como internado, Koriander só saía da academia nas folgas semanais e era quando nos encontrávamos, mas ele fazia questão de me ligar todos os dias.

Rapidamente, chegava o fim do ano e, com ele, os festivais de verão que seriam uma época lotada de trabalho para o frigorífico, quando meu turno passava de seis para sete horas diárias para dar conta das encomendas. Conforme meu irmão previra, eu passei pouco tempo como cortadora de carcaças, logo depois de completar 16 anos eu me tornei uma fatiadora e passei a trabalhar em conjunto com Garula, o cara que havia me avaliado na minha primeira experiência no negócio da família.

Garula se tornou rapidamente um grande amigo, apesar da diferença de idade entre nós: ele estava perto dos 45 anos e eu prestes a fazer 16. Mas ele me tomou como discípula, e, embora eu achasse que já sabia tudo, foi com ele que eu descobri que ainda havia muito a aprender sobre cortes nobres.

Uma noite eu estava fazendo hora extra quando recebi a ligação de Koriander.

– Oi, Macaquinha – ele disse, usando o que ele achava que era um apelido fofo.

– Oi, Ooza – Eu me referia a ele com uma corruptela de "Oozaru". – Estou meio ocupada. Ainda no trabalho.

– Que pena, precisava conversar com alguém – eu percebi um tom diferente na voz dele, e fiz um gesto de que precisava de um tempo para Garula e fui para uma área de descanso, para atender a ligação em paz.

– Pode falar – eu disse – você está com algum problema?

– Um pouco chateado – ele disse. Passei umas horas no tanque de regeneração hoje.

– O que houve? – perguntei, alarmada. Não era nada comum para ele acabar no tanque. Ele era de elite, um dos melhores do último ano, e aquilo devia o estar incomodando de verdade.

– Ah, um babaca, isso que houve. Esse cara, sabe, um panaca que tem mania de desafiar caras do oitavo ano desde que era um calouro... De repente você conhece, foi da sua turma.

Por algum motivo, meu sangue gelou e a imagem de Bardock coberto de sangue chegando ao posto médico me veio à mente imediatamente. Perguntei, cautelosa:

– Quem? Da minha turma?

– Um idiota chamado Bardock. Do sexto ano, um folgado. Veio me desafiar hoje cedo. Eu não estava com nenhuma paciência para duelar com um cretino de segunda classe que só quer subir de nível às custas dos mais fortes...

– Mas você bateu nele? – eu disse e me arrependi no mesmo instante. Eu não queria me preocupar com Bardock, era Koriander que me interessava, não?

– Bom... eu diria que foi quase um empate. Mas ele me machucou muito mais que eu esperava, só que eu mostrei a ele quem manda. Mas o sujeito é cascudo. Ganhei uma detenção por isso. Essa semana a gente não se vê, tá?

– Ahn – eu disse, morrendo de vontade de perguntar se Bardock estava bem.

– Não fica preocupada, Macaquinha, eu to ótimo, tá?

Eu terminei a ligação e voltei para a sala de fatiamento para encontrar os olhos inquisidores de Garula que perguntou:

– Problemas no namoro? Ou o namoro é o problema?

Eu olhei para ele sem saber o que dizer. Eu tinha acabado de falar com meu namorado, mas a minha real preocupação era o sujeito que eu devia ter esquecido há muito tempo. Eu disse, então, sinceramente:

– Acho que o verdadeiro problema sou eu.

Duas semanas depois, terminei minha relação com Koriander.

– Qual é o seu PROBLEMA? – Ben perguntou, diretamente para mim. Estávamos os cinco na minha casa, deitados na minha enorme cama, com uma quantidade indecente de doces espalhada entre nós, no primeiro fim de semana do recesso de fim de ano deles. Eu havia chamado meus amigos naquele fim de semana porque não havia comemorado com eles meu aniversário de 16 anos e porque era uma boa oportunidade para conversar sobre meu namoro rompido três semanas antes.

– Ele não era isso tudo, se você quer saber – eu disse, pegando um doce recheado e pondo na boca. Os quatro me olhavam com ar suspeito enquanto eu mastigava e então, Lentill tomou coragem:

– Foi por causa da briga dele com o Bardock.

Não era uma pergunta.

– Que briga? – eu disse, achando que disfarçava muitíssimo bem.

Ben revirou os olhos e disse:

– A briga que com certeza o lindão relatou pra você e que talvez, apenas talvez, tenha sido ajudada pelo fato de que aquela menina linda que pegou o Bardock naquele dia na boate tenha sido, em um momento remoto do passado distante, a eleita do bonitão que te pegou.

– Ela ainda está com Bardock?

– Aí, tá vendo como você se entrega? Não, ela seguiu o padrão de deitar na cama mas não esquentar lugar. Mas deve ter dito alguma coisa sobre o ex que motivou o Bardockão a ir atrás dele... Hum, às vezes eu acho que ele se interessa mais por meninos, viu?

– Isso não me interessa – eu disse, cortando meu amigo. – Eu achei apenas que estava ficando sério demais. E eu segui o conselho do meu avô Kakarotto e resolvi seguir meu espírito livre.

– Espírito livre? – perguntou Pea, rindo.

– Sim, livre, sem me apegar a ninguém. Nenhum de vocês está namorando, está?

– Bom, eu estou – suspirou Soya – e ele é uma graça. Da academia de ciências.

– Um neeeerd... – cantarolou Ben, fazendo todos nós, até Soya, rirem.

– E porque está aqui e não com ele? – eu perguntei, jogando um travesseiro nela.

– Ele viajou para o Norte, mas volta a tempo de nos vermos no festival do aniversário da coroação. Vocês vão?

– Claro... ai que saco... – eu disse, me fingindo de desanimada – minha família tem ingressos especiais pro camarote, lembra? É tão chato ir sem companhia...

Os quatro ficaram me olhando, esperando um sinal e eu fiquei em silêncio, mas rindo por dentro. Ben explodiu:

– Que maldita traidora é você?

Eu caí na gargalhada e disse que tinha ingressos para eles, é claro. E para o namorado de Soya.

– Ele tem um irmão – disse Soya, com cara de pidona.

– Tá, tá, leve-o também.

O Parque estava iluminado e cheio de pessoas. O festival de aniversário da coroação era um feriado de 5 dias. A cidade ficava lotada e o rei recebia aliados de outros planetas como convidados. O camarote era o segundo nível de exclusividade da festa, perdendo apenas para o palácio real, que ficava lá em cima, e a minha família, como fornecedora do palácio, tinha determinados privilégios que eu podia estender a alguns convidados. Felizmente minha cota de dez ingressos era mais que suficiente para os meus amigos.

Eu estava debruçada na mureta do camarote observando o grande desfile – que mostrava o poder de fogo das armas dos sayajins, onde guerreiros que controlavam seu Oozaru desfilavam tranquilamente entre a multidão quando, de repente, em uníssono, deram o grito de guerra e bateram no peito, para delírio da multidão.

– Argh – Disse Ben, ao meu lado, lembra o cheiro que a gente fica quando o Oozaru vai embora?

Eu ri. De repente, vi Koriander no meio dos convidados do camarote. Porque ele estava ali? Deveria estar no palácio, o camarote real era bem mais exclusivo. Ben me esclareceu o que havia motivado ele a ir até ali:

– Olha, ele arrumou uma nova macaquinha... ou melhor, recordar é viver, né?

A garota que se jogara sobre Bardock na boate estava com ele, e eu estava impressionada em como eu não me sentia em nada afetada por aquilo. De repente, Soya apareceu ao lado de dois rapazes, ambos com o uniforme azul-marinho da academia imperial de ciências. O namorado dela e seu irmão gêmeo. Os dois eram magros, altos e usavam óculos. Como ela sabia quem era quem?

Eu reparei que um deles usava a cauda solta, exatamente como eu. Soya então os apresentou:

– Ben, Gine... esse é Shitako, meu namorado. – o rapaz que usava a cauda de forma convencional nos cumprimentou, educadamente e ela prosseguiu – e esse é o irmão dele, Mushiro. O outro rapaz ajeitou os óculos e sorriu para nós, a cauda batendo nervosamente. Eu sorri e disse:

– Oi, prazer! Eu sou a Gine.

O plano de Soya era apresentar Mushiro para Pea, mas ela já havia se arrumado com um cadete do sétimo ano, assim como Lentil, que tinha sumido com um outro cara que era conhecido dela. Ficamos conversando em grupo quando de repente, Ben disse:

– Opa! Alerta de Crush. Um carinha do quinto ano que eu estou trabalhando há tempos está aqui... – ele disse e sumiu, pegando uma misturinha no caminho. Soya ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim e disse:

– Bom... a gente vai ter que deixar vocês sozinhos.

Ela sumiu com o namorado deixando-me com o tímido rapaz, que, estranhamente, tinha em comum comigo o fato de não usar a cauda presa. Era a melhor forma de puxar assunto:

– Então – eu perguntei – você também usa a cauda...

– Eu reparei a mesma coisa em você – disse ele, com estranho entusiasmo – você também acha que é antinatural prender na cintura?

– Acho – eu disse cautelosa – mas não é só isso. Eu comecei a contar a história de vovô Kakarotto, de como ele havia me inspirado, e Mushiro ouvia com atenção, prestando atenção em cada palavra que eu dizia. De alguma forma, ele era o extremo oposto de Koriander, que só falava de si mesmo, o tempo todo. Mushiro era tímido e parecia muito disposto a me ouvir e saber mais sobre mim.

Só depois que eu falei sobre a minha vida e trabalho, o que o impressionou, que ele falou sobre sua vontade de estudar computação avançada e comunicação interplanetária depois que acabasse a academia e fosse para a academia avançada. Era uma carreira absolutamente desconhecida para mim. Ficamos conversando por muito tempo.

Lá pelas tantas, eu vi meu primo no meio do camarote, e ele olhava para Mushiro com raiva, mesmo estando com uma garota. Eu detestava a forma como ele me tratava, tomando conta de tudo que eu fazia, no trabalho e fora dele, parecendo me fiscalizar a cada momento, e, então, propus ao tímido rapaz dar uma volta pelo parque. Ele topou.

Logo estávamos andando pela multidão e rindo. Mushiro era bem divertido. Não me irritava como Koriander, embora não pudesse ser descrito como lindo. Não parecia ainda uma ligação que fosse levar a mais nada que uma amizade, então, ele propôs que puséssemos nossos rastreadores para rastrearmos nossos contatos logo.

E quando eu fiz isso, meu alerta de proximidade acusou que Bardock estava por perto. Mas que droga. Rastreei o contato de Mushiro e olhei em volta. Não via sinal de Bardock, onde ele poderia estar?

– Tudo bem? – perguntou Mushiro e eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça. Mas continuei olhando para a multidão, procurando por Bardock, imaginando se ele estaria com alguma garota. De repente, eu o vi, e foi a visão mais inesperada de minha vida.

Havia um ringue de luta amadora, era uma tradição do festival que atraía normalmente malfeitores e vagabundos, mas, às vezes, parecia atraente para estudantes da academia sayajin, que não deveriam, no entanto, se misturar naquele ambiente e muito menos apostar ou lutar por apostas. Mas era exatamente lá que Bardock estava, no centro do ringue, sem camisa, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto coberto de sangue que descia de um corte aberto na sua face esquerda.

– Quem mais? – ele perguntava, para os sujeitos que espiavam, do lado de fora do ringue. – eu aposto todos os créditos que ganhei até agora que derrubo qualquer um de vocês.

– Eu! – gritou uma voz no meio da multidão – cem créditos que te derrubo, moleque insolente!

Um sujeito com o triplo da largura dele e muito mais alto entrou. Era um vagabundo tão asqueroso que de onde eu estava sentia o seu cheiro ruim. Bardock olhou para ele com a satisfação de um predador que esquadrinha uma presa, e, daí em diante tudo foi rápido demais. O gigante deu quatro passos rápidos na direção de Bardock, que se esquivou e então o agarrou pelo braço e girou, atirando-o longe do ringue, onde ele caiu com um estrondo.

Bardock deu uma risada e disse:

– Pode depositar os créditos na minha conta agora, palhaço.

O homem que controlava as apostas falou qualquer coisa no ouvido de Bardock, que o olhou, parecendo contrariado, colocando então o rastreador no rosto enquanto discutia baixo com ele. O sujeito pôs a mão no próprio rastreador e logo Bardock descia do ringue, para se juntar a Toma, o seu inseparável amigo que estava esperando por ele no meio da assistência. Eles passaram do meu lado, e eu ouvi Toma dizendo:

– É sério, se te pegam apostando você pode ser expulso!

– Quero ver quem vai me expulsar... – respondeu Bardock, com ironia. – e agora tenho 1900 créditos novinhos na minha conta. Não era você que estava reclamando que a gente não tinha dinheiro para beber? Agora temos.

– Você é um idiota. Aquele cara com a faca cortou tua cara. Sem poder ir para o tanque de regeneração vai ficar com uma cicatriz ridícula. Acabou o seu sucesso com as mulheres, panaca.

– Eu não ligo, elas que se acostumem com a minha cicatriz – eu ouvi Bardock dizer.

De repente, me dei conta que havia deixado o pobre Mushiro de lado. Olhei para ele, sem graça e ele disse:

– Você gosta de luta? Parecia bem entretida... – ele parecia sem graça. Me senti mal por ele e comentei apenas:

– Nada... eu conhecia aquele cara da academia, fiquei curiosa por vê-lo lutando com os malucos... também não sou muito de lutas, arenas, essas coisas – sorri.

Uma coisa levou a outra e, quando vi, nós dois estávamos nos beijando. Talvez por estar um pouco assustada com o que tinha visto na arena e por querer demais esquecer Bardock, decidi dar uma chance a Mushiro.

E assim, ganhei meu segundo namorado e uma relação que durou quase dois anos.

Notas:

No fim, Koriander nem era tão intragável, apenas se achava um presente para o mundo. Aconteceu comigo na juventude de conhecer um rapaz assim e ouvir "mas como assim, terminou?". Às vezes só é uma questão de vontade – ou falta de vontade.

Meta: esquecer Bardock. Progresso: ZERO.

Gine evolui, cresce, e, agora, ganha um bom salário. Vocês não estão enganados, o primo mala não vai aceitar isso bem.

Mushiro (de mushroom) e Shitako (de shitake). Os irmãos cogumelo.

Bardock se metendo em confusão, no submundo, apostando e ganhando dinheiro lutando. Me digam se não é um cara irado esse sayajin?

No próximo capítulo, encontros, ela vai encontrar o Rei Vegeta, que ela ainda não conhece, e outro cara, que ela já conhece.

Obrigada pelo carinho de vocês no último capítulo, queridos.


	7. Encontros

**Capítulo 7 – Encontros**

Namorar Mushiro foi a decisão mais racional e pragmática que eu tomei em minha vida. Quando nos conhecemos e ficamos juntos eu tinha acabado de completar dezesseis anos e havia decidido que namorá-lo seria a única forma de parar de fantasiar com coisas bobas com Bardock, um cara que eu mal conhecia e parecia, aos meus olhos assustados depois do que eu testemunhara no festival, completamente obcecado por luta.

Agora que eu havia tido um primeiro namorado podia comparar os dois e deixar o cara a quem eu queria esquecer de fora da comparação e Mushiro, ainda que não fosse barbaramente atraente como Koriander, parecia o namorado ideal para mim: era divertido, inteligente, conversava sobre diversas coisas e, como eu, tinha diversos interesses, não era arrogante e nem cheio de si como meu primeiro namorado e parecia parecido o suficiente comigo para dar-me uma certa paz de espírito. Éramos compatíveis, segundo o que eu aprendera no "Manual de responsabilidade sexual".

O fato de não ser apaixonada por ele não era importante. Na verdade, eu passei a acreditar, que era, de fato, bem desejável. Nossa primeira vez não foi um ato tresloucado, como o que eu cometera ao levar Koriander para casa: depois de dois dias de festival, eu o chamei para dormir comigo e ele aceitou. Até mesmo nosso nível de experiência era parecido: ele também só havia ficado com uma garota antes de mim.

Tudo parecia certo e correto no nosso namoro, afinal, eu já me convencera que paixões como aquela que havia arrebatado meu pai e minha mãe, assim como a que o vovô Kakarotto tivera quando bem jovem, eram algo raro e um caso de sorte (no caso dos meus pais) ou azar (no caso do vovô Kakarotto) e eu não podia jogar toda minha vida num lance de dados.

Tinha um pequeno detalhe que eu não percebia, ou fingia não perceber, mas que eu jurava que não era nada importante: era óbvio que Mushiro gostava de mim de uma forma muito menos racional. Enquanto eu estava apenas satisfeita com ele, ele estava apaixonado por mim e acho que no fundo eu até achava isso bom.

Aos dezesseis anos, eu havia passado a participar mais das decisões do meu clã, e não à toa: eu não era apenas uma fatiadora, mas muitos dos cortes que saíam das minhas facas acabavam nos pratos da família real, alimentando o próprio rei Vegeta e a Rainha Okra, a quem eu acabei conhecendo num banquete que o clã ofereceu para a realeza, nosso próprio festival de puxa-saquice anual em que, oferecendo nosso melhor produto para eles, de graça, preparado pelos cozinheiros mais renomados do nosso império, garantíamos a primazia no fornecimento de carne para o palácio, a academia e todos os domínios do governo por um ano inteiro.

O rei era um coroa arrogante, preocupantemente próximo aos quarenta anos, a suposta idade-limite para gerar filhos poderosos. A rainha, sua segunda esposa, uma jovem pouca coisa mais velha que eu (devia ter no máximo 20 anos) parecia estranhamente frágil para uma sayajin que, diziam, tinha sido escolhida para gerar herdeiros fortes e saudáveis, mas que ainda não conseguira engravidar – mesmo tendo sido desobrigada da contracepção aos 17 anos, quando se casara com o Rei.

Eles eram um casal cheio de contrastes. O rei havia ficado anos sozinho, depois da morte da Rainha Escarole, primeira esposa, num trágico acidente quando ela estava grávida do esperado herdeiro. Havia quem dissesse que o trágico acidente havia sido um assassinato planejado por infiltrados do Rei Cold, que queria sabotar o nascimento de um herdeiro de Vegeta III, considerado um dos monarcas mais fortes da história e que passara toda sua adolescência no espaço conquistando planetas, depois de uma infância na academia de artes especiais, para onde iam os verdadeiros guerreiros de elite, aos 5 anos de idade, não 10 como na academia sayajin.

A mulher que o Rei Vegeta perdera era uma guerreira de elite Sayajin, formada como primeira classe na academia, que sabia pilotar qualquer espécie de nave e ajudara a conquistar a maioria dos planetas que ele havia tomado nos primeiros anos do seu reinado. Quando ambos tinham 22 anos, ele foi coroado e eles vincularam-se e deixaram o espaço ambicionando gerar o herdeiro perfeito que o reino esperava dele. Havia rumores engraçados de que eles haviam concebido o herdeiro transformados em Oozaru, na esperança de gerar um lendário super sayajin, o guerreiro mitológico que, diziam, os sayajins geravam uma vez a cada mil anos.

O acidente que a matara nunca foi, de fato, esclarecido: ela pilotava uma nave rumo à residência real de verão, onde o herdeiro nasceria e seria mantido até os três anos, quando, por uma provável falha mecânica, a aeronave explodiu matando não apenas ela, como suas melhores amigas e seu único irmão.

O Rei Vegeta escapou da morte apenas porque ficara retido no palácio resolvendo assuntos do reino e dizem que ficou devastado e deprimido, afinal, ele estaria naquela nave não fosse por um golpe de sorte ou azar, dependendo do ponto de vista.

Depois desse acidente, os festivais foram suspensos por 5 anos em respeito à memória da rainha e o Rei ficou alguns anos recluso e triste. Ele apenas se afastou do reino uma vez depois da morte da Rainha Escarole: foi até o planeta Challengin, ede do reino dos Icejins, para ser uma das testemunhas do nascimento dos herdeiros do rei Cold: os gêmeos Coola e Freeza. Voltou com um acordo assinado que nos garantia mais naves e mais transferência de tecnologia para nós, mas, ao mesmo tempo, nos comprometia a conquistar mais 50 planetas em 10 anos.

Obcecado por um herdeiro, depois de perceber que Cold passara a sua frente, ele conseguiu um casamento arranjado com a filha de um duque da elite sayajin, 18 anos mais nova que ele. Desde então, vinha tentando obstinadamente engravidar a pobre jovem que eu via sentada diante de mim, magra e pálida, com o semblante triste de uma mulher infeliz. O rei, pelo contrário, era falante e satisfeito consigo mesmo. E falava pelos cotovelos na concepção do futuro herdeiro, como se não dependesse de ninguém além dele.

Eu não podia ferir o protocolo e puxar assunto com ninguém da família real, mas, num determinado momento o rei olhou para mim e disse:

\- É você o jovem fenômeno que consegue fatiar os bifes macios que eu como todos os dias no palácio?

\- Eu mesma, majestade – disse, olhando para baixo, como se recomendava diante da realeza.

\- Pode olhar para mim, menina – ele disse, com uma certa grosseria. Eu o encarei, com a expressão mais neutra que pude sustentar.

\- É verdade que você é pupila do velho Kakaroto? Eu o conheci, um sujeito muito engraçado, ainda que intratável.

\- Ele tinha uma opinião parecida sobre o senhor, majestade. – eu disse, sorrindo. Um silêncio caiu sobre a mesa até que o rei deu uma gargalhada.

\- É mesmo neta daquele velho terrível. Ele dizia que me aturava, mas que eu era um panaca que nem meu pai. Me diga, neta do Kakarotto, o que eu devo fazer para agradar a minha rainha entristecida porque não conseguimos conceber um herdeiro?

Eu olhei brevemente para a jovem diante de mim. Ela era bonita, mas pareceu apavorada, como se eu fosse dizer algo absurdo que comprometesse sua já combalida posição de rainha sem herdeiros. Eu sorri e disse:

\- Seja bom e gentil com ela, majestade. E faça um grande festival em sua honra quando ela conceber o herdeiro – eu sorri meu melhor e mais falso sorriso, certa que marcava um ponto para o clã: tudo que precisávamos para vender mais carne eram grandes festivais de muitos dias.

\- Gostei da sugestão – ele disse, erguendo sua taça – não podia esperar melhor conselho! Quando ela engravidar, faremos um imenso festival. Se prepare para fazer hora extra, jovem fatiadora.

\- Não apenas vou adorar servir o reino como espero que no nascimento haja outro festival, majestade!

O rei Vegeta gargalhou. E eu soube que ganharíamos muitos créditos ao longo daquele ano. A rainha Okra, por outro lado, me sorriu com simpatia. Eu realmente esperava que o rei fosse gentil com ela.

Mushiro me pediu para contar a história do banquete várias vezes, ele ria com a minha imitação do Rei Vegeta e dizia que eu era ousada na medida certa. Meus irmãos e primos deram-me grande crédito, sabendo que cobrariam dele o festival assim que o "feliz evento" acontecesse. O único que não pareceu muito feliz com isso foi meu primo Mint.

Nossa relação já era muito ruim, e piorava a cada dia. Eu estava me aproximando de uma posição que ameaçava a posição de líder de frigorífico que ele ambicionava diretamente, tomando decisões, sendo importante nos negócios do clã enquanto ele se mantinha na sua medíocre postura de controlador de estoques. Eu já ganhava o dobro de créditos dele como salário.

Um dia, quando eu entrava na câmara fria para levar peças que havia acabado de fatiar, não percebi que ele me seguira. Ao contrário da maioria, eu não usava meu rastreador o tempo todo, confiava na minha capacidade de perceber as coisas e "usar minha cauda como radar". Mas essa habilidade andava destreinada, porque eu estava trabalhando demais e quase não ia ao parque me exercitar.

Meu alarme soou internamente quando ouvi a batida da porta da câmara fria. Eu tinha a chave de emergência, mas devia chegar logo à entrada porque, estupidamente, havia acreditado que, por entrar brevemente na câmara, eu não precisaria usar a roupa de proteção. Corri pelo labirinto do frigorífico na direção da entrada, mas, de repente, fui bloqueada por uma figura usando uma roupa especial de permanência na câmara fria: Mint.

\- Sai da minha frente, Mint – eu disse, irritada – isso não é brincadeira.

\- Quem você pensa que é, priminha? – ele disse, avançando para mim – acha que pode chegar aqui e mandar em tudo? Eu cheguei primeiro. Eu devia estar no comando.

\- Ninguém mandou você ser incompetente e não aprender o que o vovô nos ensinou – eu disse, tentando desviar e passar por ele.

\- A gente podia ter se entendido, não podia? Para ficar com um sujeito qualquer que você não gosta, podia ficar comigo – ele disse, tentando passar a mão no meu rosto – eu vejo quando ele sai da sua casa, às vezes, pela manhã... você não o beija com vontade, eu percebo... – ele tentou avançar mais, cometendo o mesmo erro da primeira vez em que tentara me assediar: esquecer que eu era muito mais forte e apta a lutar que ele.

Quando ele encostou a mão em mim, puxei o braço dele, torci e o joguei contra uma estante da câmara fria. Ouvi o osso do zigoma dele se partindo, e ele gritou de dor. Joguei-o no chão, cheia de raiva e passei por ele dizendo:

\- Não é que eu apenas não goste de você, primo. Eu o acho asqueroso e cretino. Se dependesse de algo entre nos dois para a sobrevivência da espécie, os sayajins seriam extintos.

Eu corri para a porta, sentindo já meus músculos dormentes. Alcancei a porta e pus a chave, quando senti Mint agarrando a minha cauda. Doeu absurdamente, porque além de tudo, as mãos dele estavam geladas. Eu só havia treinado aquilo com vovô Kakarotto, dois anos antes, e estava destreinada, mas fechei os olhos, ignorei a dor e arremessei a perna de lado e o acertei bem no osso quebrado, fazendo com que ele urrasse de dor. Abri a porta de uma vez e gritei:

\- Garula!

Meu colega de trabalho veio em meu socorro, e me viu, arrastando-me para fora da câmara fria, deixando meu primo com rosto machucado para trás.

Mandar meu primo para um tanque de regeneração me fez entender que eu não podia mais trabalhar com ele, e foi o pedido que eu fiz para meu irmão assim que ele chegou ao frigorífico 13:

\- Ou ele sai daqui, ou eu saio. Não posso ficar com esse louco obcecado atrás de mim. Me vigiando, me irritando, atrapalhando meu trabalho.

\- Gine... você não está exagerando? Eu sei que ele te perturba mas...

\- EXAGERANDO? – eu gritei – ele me agarrou na câmara fria, Parsy. O que você chama de perturbação eu chamo de tentativa de estupro. Ele tem sorte que eu não tenha decidido denunciar ele à junta de responsabilidade sexual. Mint é um maníaco e eu não quero mais ser obrigada a ver a cara dele no mesmo frigorífico que eu.

\- Ela tem razão – Garula veio de algum lugar e me defendeu – vocês não podem mais protegê-lo e deixar Gine de lado. Ele teve todas as chances.

O resultado da atitude do meu primo foi que ele foi transferido para uma fazenda de criação de Iaks bem longe da capital. Eu só seria obrigado a vê-lo na reunião anual de família. Sem ele por perto, eu finalmente tive alguma paz no trabalho. Mas o que o meu primo fez me despertou para uma coisa.

Eu estava com Mushiro há algum tempo. Havia tirado férias junto com as férias da academia de ciências e da academia sayajin, e, junto com meus amigos e o irmão dele, que ainda namorava Soya, viajamos todos para o litoral Sayajin. Ficamos num acampamento, e tudo parecia muito agradável, só que eu finalmente havia percebido algo sobre meu namorado: por mais doce e atencioso que ele fosse, eu jamais o amaria.

O que Mint percebera antes de mim era que eu adorava conversar com Mushiro, admirava sua inteligência, sua capacidade, o achava atraente. Mas quando ficávamos mais do que dois dias juntos, eu começava a me sentir aborrecida com sua companhia. O beijo dele não parecia tão bom quanto o de Koriander, por exemplo, e no começo, eu pensava que era culpa da inexperiência, ou do fato dele não ser tão bonito quanto meu namorado anterior... mas a verdade era que o problema não estava nele.

Estava em mim. E ele não conseguia perceber, e parecia a cada dia mais apaixonado. Eu completei um ano de namoro pouco depois do meu décimo sétimo aniversário, e comemorei com ele durante o festival anual da coroação e, quando estávamos passeando pelo meio da multidão eu me vi procurando inconscientemente o ringue de lutas. Mushiro tinha a mão firmemente trançada à minha e estava completamente inocente do fato de que, um ano depois da última vez que eu o vira, eu ainda procurava o rosto de Bardock no meio da multidão.

Mas ele não estava no ringue, não estava sequer no parque, o que eu pude constatar porque pus meu rastreador, a pretexto de procurar os amigos. Bardock não estava em lugar nenhum por ali, a não ser na minha cabeça. Eu então olhei para Mushiro e sorri, e resolvi deixar de bobagens por um tempo.

Aquele ano passaria mais rápido do que qualquer um em minha vida, eu voltara a me exercitar depois do ataque de Mint, mas passava o tempo trabalhando e procurando pensar apenas no momento em que eu vivia, sem fazer planos, sem pensar muito no futuro. E foi justamente o fato de ter sido colocada nos planos futuros de Mushiro que me fez despertar daquele transe.

Faltavam quatro meses para o meu aniversário e eu e Mushiro estávamos na nossa casa, assistindo à tela de entretenimento quando ele mencionou sua formatura na primeira fase da academia, que seria naquele ano. Sorri e disse que estava feliz por ele, então ele me disse, com os olhos cheios de amor:

\- Ainda é cedo para pensarmos num vínculo?

Eu o mirei, chocada. E percebi que não podia me vincular ou me comprometer com ele. Que eu não correspondia seus sentimentos. Que ele não merecia amar tanto alguém que simplesmente passava tempo com ele. Isso tudo no pequeno intervalo de cinco segundos antes que eu respondesse:

\- Seria uma irresponsabilidade. Mush. Você tem mais quatro anos pelo menos na academia avançada. Deve estudar... não podemos nos vincular antes disso.

Eu vi a decepção no rosto dele. Era palpável, perceptível. Ele havia acabado de descobrir o que eu já sabia: que eu jamais chegaria a amá-lo.

Foi doloroso o processo de separação, não tanto por ter que me acostumar de novo a ser só, mas muito mais pela certeza que eu havia partido o coração de um sayajin doce e amável, que me amara mais do que eu julgava merecer. Sem dar espaço para que ele voltasse, eu sempre procurava saber por Soya e pelos meus amigos se ele estava bem.

Meus amigos, aliás, se dividiram sobre o rompimento. Soya, apesar de ainda namorar Shitako e Ben me apoiaram. Lentil e Pea disseram que eu estava fazendo uma grande besteira. Foi quando Lentil me perguntou:

\- Me diga que não foi por causa do Bardock...

Eu a encarei, séria, e fiz a pergunta a mim mesma. E percebi que sabia a resposta:

\- Não, não foi por isso. Eu não penso mais no Bardock, juro para você.

\- Acho ótimo. Não ia gostar de saber que você está fantasiando com aquele maníaco.

\- Nem poderia – eu disse – vocês estão no oitavo ano, em alguns meses vão estar no espaço e simplesmente eu nunca mais vou sequer saber o paradeiro dele. Porque pensaria nele justamente agora?

\- Acho ótimo. No último ano ele se tornou obcecado em se tornar primeira classe. Claro que conseguiu, mas se anulou totalmente: ninguém o via com garotas, ou com amigos, ou nos festivais. Era só treino, treino e apenas treino. Pobre da mulher que se apaixonar por um traste como aquele.

\- Sim. – eu realmente concordei – será uma coitada.

Mergulhei de cabeça no trabalho, mas também continuei a frequentar o parque. Sozinha, comecei a sentir meu espírito mais leve, a me sentir mais segura e completa, mesmo sem nenhum garoto por perto. Comecei a ouvir músicas durante o trabalho, e às vezes fora dele. Voltei a fazer também algo que eu só fazia quando criança, com meu pai: olhar as estrelas.

Todos os dias eu fazia exercícios, então circulava o lago correndo e aí voava um pouco na área permitida. Depois, me sentava num banco e observava o lento descer do nosso sol vermelho. E só ia para casa quando o céu estava coberto de estrelas.

Centenas de anos atrás os Tsufurujins haviam destruído as duas luas de Vegetasei, para evitar o descontrole da nossa raça. Por isso, o céu sempre parecia um tapete de brilhantes, negro e arroxeado salpicado de pontos iluminados. Na minha mente amorosa, lá, em algum lugar entre aquelas estrelas, meu avô Kakarotto e meu pai olhavam e sorriam para mim.

E talvez a minha mãe também me contemplasse. Com orgulho, eu esperava.

O evento que tanto esperávamos finalmente aconteceu: foi anunciado que a rainha Okra finalmente esperava o primeiro herdeiro do Rei Vegeta. E minha família soube antes do resto da população que seria um menino, para preparar o grande festival que comemoraria a concepção do infante Vegeta IV.

Minha família precisava antecipar a reunião anual do clã, e isso foi feito pouco depois do meu décimo-oitavo aniversário, três semanas antes da data do festival. Eu estava aborrecida, porque perderia parte da folga semanal por causa dessa reunião, e, mais ainda, porque eu sabia que meu primo faria parte da organização de eventos, agora que se tornava um expert em aves Iak como nunca fora em gado Tsuru.

Na tarde do último dia da semana, meu irmão Parsy me pediu encarecidamente:

\- Hoje, quando estivermos no banquete anual, por favor não faça nenhuma cena por causa de Mint. Você é muito sentimental, uma sonhadora, mas nossa família tem que estar acima de tudo. E ele tem o nosso sangue.

Eu encarei meu querido irmão, um pouco decepcionada. Duvidava muito que ele tivesse tido aquela mesma conversa com o covarde do meu primo. Então encarei Parsy duramente e disse:

\- Por mais que ame nossa família, não vou estar nesse banquete. Já te disse que ou eu ou ele nos sentamos na mesma mesa, nunca os dois ao mesmo tempo, a não ser em caso de extrema necessidade por trabalho. O banquete não é trabalho, portanto, você fez a sua escolha.

Eu saí do trabalho na hora normal, e, como sempre, fui direto fazer meus exercícios. Deixei meu rastreador em casa. Não queria que ninguém da família me achasse ou pedisse para reconsiderar a minha decisão. Fiz meus exercícios de sempre, corri pelo lago e, então, levantei vôo.

Eu nunca saberei o que me fez tomar aquela decisão, mas naquele dia em vez da volta pela parte baixa do parque, eu decidi que iria até mais longe. Passei ao lado do castelo, numa distância segura, já imaginando como ficaria lindo iluminado nas cores da casa real na noite do festival, que aconteceria em uma semana. Voei pela parte alta e, lá do alto, vi o muro da academia sayajin.

Havia quase quatro anos que eu passara por aqueles portões pela última vez. E em momento algum, senti nostalgia nenhuma. Mas, agora, com a distância do tempo e com todas as cicatrizes que o lugar deixara na minha alma curadas, eu podia olhar para aquele muro em paz, sabendo que ali jamais havia sido o meu lugar.

Achei que estava distante de casa, mas decidi que a parte mais alta do parque, com o castelo ao fundo, podia ser um belo lugar para assistir o pôr do sol. E desci, numa área plana, sentando-me numa mureta que protegia visitantes incautos de rolar por uma pequena ladeira gramada que descia rumo à área central.

Não conhecia aquela parte do parque: a ausência do lago era compensada com árvores altas e frondosas e arbustos cheios de flores. Na ausência do meu rastreador, comecei eu mesma a cantarolar uma música, olhando para o horizonte onde, em breve, o sol mergulharia entre as montanhas vermelhas do planalto de Vegetasei.

De repente, meus sentidos captaram uma pessoa se aproximando. Havia treinado isso muito, por muito tempo ao longo daquele ano. Virei o rosto na direção em que sentira a presença e meu coração congelou no peito: era Bardock. Ele ainda estava mais alto e mais forte do que eu me lembrava. Andou até uma árvore e deixou suas coisas sob a sua sombra. Entendi que ele havia ido treinar e tornei a olhar para frente.

O plano era esperar ele começar seus exercícios e, então, para não levantar suspeitas no sayajin que certamente era um paranoico e via potenciais atacantes em tudo, sair de fininho voando para ver o pôr do sol em outro lugar, longe dele. Foi quando eu percebi que ele estava se movendo. E vinha na minha direção. Fechei os olhos pensando "não é possível" e foi quando ouvi sua voz, forte e rouca, me chamando:

\- Ei, garota! O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Não sabe que à noite o parque é perigoso?

Eu me virei lentamente para responder o jovem sayajin com quem sonhara por boa parte da minha adolescência, certa de que seria um diálogo curto e que depois dele eu nunca mais o veria.

E como eu estava enganada.

 **Notas:**

Então... Gine namorou um rapaz excelente, bom, doce, inteligente... mas faltou liga. Acho que todo mundo passa por um namoro assim na vida.

Sim, eu sei... tadinho do Mush. Desculpa, gente, mas ele não é o amor da vida da Gine.

Eu acho que se Gine tivesse um tiquinho de sangue aristocrático o Rei Vegeta ia tentar manobrar pra ficar com ela, hein? Que menina afrontosa.

O que ela faz com o primo Mint é o que eu acho que todo agressor sexual merece: uma surra bem dada. O osso do zigoma, para quem não sabe, é o osso da faça que antigamente chamávamos de "maçã do rosto".

Gine cresceu, se fortaleceu e não é mais aquela menina frágil e medrosa que saiu da Academia Sayajin, não acham?

E no próximo capítulo, "O céu sobre Vegetasei" ela e Bardock se apaixonam.


	8. Sob o céu de Vegetasei

**Capítulo 8 – Sob o céu de Vegetasei**

\- Ei, garota! O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Não sabe que à noite o parque é perigoso?

Eu encarei Bardock, que me olhava com uma cara engraçada, como se alguma coisa que eu estivesse fazendo o ofendesse. Eu perguntei:

\- Perigoso? Eu venho aqui sempre. Estou esperando o sol se por. Gosto de ver.

Eu percebi imediatamente que a minha resposta o desagradava ainda mais do que a outra coisa qualquer em mim que o incomodava. Ele me encarou com incredulidade e disse:

\- Você por acaso é doida? Qual a utilidade de se ver o por do sol?

Eu senti uma vontade louca de rir. Então era isso? Como era bobo aquele garoto. Eu senti vontade de provocá-lo com minha indiferença calculada sobre a sua indignação ainda mais.

\- É bonito. – eu disse, dando de ombros – você pode sentar aqui e olhar também, porque, além de tudo, é de graça.

Naquele instante eu tive plena certeza de que ele simplesmente viraria as costas e me deixaria ali, em paz com meu pôr do sol, mas, ao contrário, ele pareceu realmente não se conter e disse:

\- Que besteira! E, escuta, prende essa cauda na cintura.

Ah, pronto, eu pensei. Mais um sayajin macho que me mandava prender a cauda na cintura? Eu não podia crer que tinha sido aquilo que o incomodara desde o início e simplesmente disse:

\- Não!

Depois eu pensei muito no que se seguiu, e cheguei à conclusão que, como o tempo todo na academia ele se acostumara a dar e receber ordens, não aceitou nadinha meu jeito atrevido, e foi por isso que me respondeu, muito exasperado, como se quisesse me convencer de alguma coisa:

\- Não? Escuta, menina, você estava aí olhando para o nada e eu te vi aqui, me aproximei e você nem sentiu! Já imaginou se eu seguro a sua cauda? Você fica vulnerável, e eu já percebi que é fraca e...

Eu estava realmente acostumada a ser subestimada. Meu primo Mint, Koriander, até mesmo meus irmãos e meus amigos costumavam me tomar por boba e fraca. Mas, por algum motivo, diante de Bardock eu decidi que mostraria que tinha força, sim:

\- Quem te disse que eu não percebi você se aproximando?

Eu o encarei, com minha melhor expressão de desafio e vi quando ele franziu a sobrancelha, talvez intrigado com a ousadia daquela garota pequena e insolente e respondeu, incrédulo:

\- Não diga que percebeu, porque eu sei que não...

Eu senti que, no fundo, havia insegurança em sua voz e ele não estava muito certo de que eu realmente não havia percebido sua aproximação. Foi quando decidi dar um xeque-mate nele, mostrando que o conhecia e sabia seu nome:

\- Eu só sabia que o soldado 186, conhecido como Bardock, não ia fazer nada demais comigo. Não é um bandido do parque, mas um excelente cadete da Academia Sayajin, pelos meus cálculos, prestes a se formar...

Minha estratégia teve o efeito de uma bomba na confiança e convicção dele de que falava com uma garota fraca e abusada. Eu o percebi, pela primeira vez, vulnerável a um simples e tolo argumento, e sorri candidamente quando ele me encarou e perguntou:

\- Como sabe o meu nome?

O jeito como ele me olhou, de certa forma, me fez recordar de todas as vezes que eu o observei de longe e ele não me viu. Era como se, pela primeira vez em anos, eu tivesse deixado de ser invisível para ele.

\- Talvez, eu digo, apenas talvez – pausei um instante encarando-o para ver que efeito teriam minhas palavras - Eu tenha sido da academia sayajin e tenha saído aos 14 anos por ser fraca demais. – eu sorri para ele, com simpatia - e talvez eu tenha sido da sua turma, embora você não se lembre.

Eu vi o leve lampejo de reconhecimento, como se uma vaga lembrança estivesse vindo à tona, no rosto bonito dele.

\- Você... você foi expulsa?

Eu achei graça naquilo. Ser expulso era para os " _badass_ ", os que não se adaptavam, eram intratáveis e indisciplinados. O termo para os fracos como eu era outro, "desligado". Podia não parecer, mas supor que eu havia sido expulsa era sinal de que ele me considerava agora mais que no início de nossa conversa.

\- Não – eu ri – eu saí mesmo, falta de vocação. Mas na minha família isso não é mal visto. Temos um negócio e eu fui trabalhar com meus primos.

Eu percebi o momento exato em que ele se recordou finalmente quem eu era antes mesmo que ele dissesse:

\- A garota da carne! – era claro, meu horrendo apelido era mais fácil de lembrar que meu lindo nome, e ele não se conteve e prosseguiu: - mas você era diferente, fraquinha e magra!

\- Pois é. Carregar peças de carne nas costas não é tão duro quanto treinar na academia sayajin, mas faz criar uns músculos. Cresci e fiquei mais forte... Mas continuo não servindo para briga.

Eu o encarei por um instante e me lembrei da velha lição do vovô Kakarotto: eles nos respeitam quando percebem que não temos medo deles. E, naquele momento, quem parecia intimidar Bardock com meu destemor era eu, a pequena e magra garota da carne.

\- Como é mesmo seu nome? – ele perguntou, sem jeito.

\- Gine. E você me salvou algumas vezes nos exercícios. Mas acho que não gostava muito de mim. – Ele oscilou no mesmo lugar, trocando o peso da perna e pareceu querer chegar mais perto de mim. Indiquei o lugar ao meu lado e disse, displicentemente – sentar não vai te fazer enfraquecer, Bardock.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e eu o encarei. Pelo grande Oozaru, eu o achava lindo. A cicatriz no seu rosto não o enfeava em nada, pelo contrário, lhe dava charme. Eu percebi então que era a primeira vez que eu o encarava mesmo, sem desviar o olhar ou me sentir tímida. E aquilo o fez me encarar de volta, com o silêncio de algo não dito pairando entre nós. Eu precisava criar o clima e apontei para o horizonte dizendo:

\- O pôr de sol. Vê como é bonito?

Nós dois olhamos para o horizonte ao mesmo tempo juntos, evitando olhar direto para nosso belo sol vermelho. Para completar, aquele era um dos mais bonitos crepúsculos que eu já havia visto. Nuvens rosadas, o céu arroxeando lentamente. Dei um suspiro, que eu acho que ele nem percebeu, parecendo reflexivo. Com os olhos ainda no horizonte, eu disse:

\- Você deve estar para se formar...

Aquilo pareceu trazer, num estalo, aquele outro Bardock cheio de si de volta, porque ele disse, sem disfarçar nadinha o orgulho:

\- Em duas semanas; primeiro da turma, único de primeira classe, meu poder é quase de 10.000.

Não que eu não achasse aquilo impressionante, mas eu não esbocei reação alguma porque era algo que eu já sabia, suprida pelas constantes fofocas fornecidas pelos meus queridos amigos da academia. Eu percebi que a minha falta de reação impressionada o incomodou, porque ele olhou meio carrancudo para o sol e disse:

\- Por que você veio aqui?

\- Venho aqui bastante, - suspirei - quando acaba meu trabalho do dia.

\- Eu nunca te vi aqui no parque – ele disse, balançando o pé contra a mureta, tentando voltar ao ar orgulhoso de antes, mas parecendo não saber o que dizer para me impressionar – e eu venho bastante aqui. Passo todo meu tempo livre aqui, na verdade.

\- Bem, eu não venho muito para o lado de cá, - eu apontei para a região sul, do parque, próxima à minha casa dizendo - prefiro ficar perto do lago, mas hoje eu decidi dar uma volta e acabei aqui. Realmente não costumo ficar à noite no parque. Você tem razão, Bardock, é perigoso. Normalmente eu vou embora assim que o sol se põe.

Eu dei de ombros e olhei de soslaio para ele, para ver se ele pegava a minha isca de garota que, no fundo, também quer ser protegida, e ele não me desapontou, dizendo, meio presunçoso:

\- Mas hoje eu estou aqui e ninguém vai se aproximar de você.

Eu ri. Céus, como era fácil para mim entender Bardock. Era algo que parecia já, quase especial. Mas algo me fez cair na real e me lembrar quem era o sayajin ali comigo e eu disse, pensando em fugir para o lugar onde eu havia prometido não ir:

\- Eu deveria voltar para jantar com a minha família, mas acho que ninguém lá sente muito minha falta. Acham-me pouco prática, muito sonhadora.

\- E eles tem razão – ele disse, mas o tom de censura agora era bem-humorado, provocativo – você continua aí, com essa cauda balançando, como se não houvesse perigo nenhum.

\- E há? – devolvi a provocação, olhando de lado – afinal, eu estou perto de um cara com poder de 10.000.

Agora, nós dois nos olhávamos de lado. A mão dele estava tão perto da minha que eu podia sentir seu calor, mas ele preferiu apenas comentar:

\- Que já te protegeu outras vezes – ele fez uma pausa curta, me olhando antes de dizer – Já sei o que eu vou fazer...

Eu o vi desenrolando a cauda, e aquele gesto simples pareceu a mim muito sensual, e ele se aproximou um pouco de mim antes da sua cauda subitamente se trançar na minha, provocando um arrepio bom que se espalhou através da minha espinha por todo meu corpo, quase me tirando o fôlego. Me contive para não morder os lábios e denunciar minha excitação.

\- Agora você está protegida, mocinha... – ele disse, com aquela voz rouca e grossa para a sua idade, seu olhar denso me envolvendo, como se quisesse saber o que eu pensava e sentia.

Eu finalmente não sabia o que dizer. Só conseguia sentir o delicioso arrepio provocado pelo nosso constante roçar de caudas. Aquilo era delicioso, excitante, sensual... e nós dois fingíamos ignorar. Depois de um tempo que pareceu enorme, quando as estrelas já cobriam o céu ele perguntou, tentando soar descontraído:

\- O que você faz além dessa bobagem de olhar o pôr do sol?

\- Olho as estrelas – eu disse, de pronto, porque era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo naquele instante. Eu apontei então para a "minha" estrela, aquela que eu olhava desde pequena e disse – gosto daquela lá, particularmente. Quando eu era criança, imaginava que meu pai estava lá, naquela estrela.

Ele olhou para a mesma estrela que eu contemplava, sonhadora, com um olhar completamente diferente, seu cenho franziu e ele pareceu, mais que nunca, um cadete sayajin quando disse:

\- Aquilo é realmente uma estrela, não um planeta, do quadrante sétimo da Via Láctea. É o centro de um sistema solar com nove planetas, mas apenas um é habitado. Não está nos nossos planos de expansão porque é um planeta muito pequeno para interessar aos nossos clientes. É conhecido como Terra. Talvez um dia, no entanto, pode ser que mandemos algum bebê de infiltração para lá. Então, é pouco provável que seu pai tenha estado lá.

Meu olhar desceu da estrela para o rosto dele, e eu ri, mas sentia meu coração partido, porque pensei que ele jamais olharia para as estrelas da mesma forma que eu. Talvez fosse essa a diferença irreconciliável entre nós dois... eu suspirei e ele me encarou, parecendo intrigado, então eu disse:

\- Ah, soldado... você não tem nada além de guerra e conquistas nessa cabeça... Quando eu era menina, pensava que meu pai estava lá não em missão, mas porque ele tinha morrido. – eu olhei no fundo dos olhos, agora perplexos, dele e disse: – e eu queria acreditar que ele estava em algum lugar melhor.

Aquilo pareceu atingi-lo, da mesma forma que me atingira. E eu o vi perdido e inseguro, sem saber mais o que dizer, e, eu jamais entenderia o porquê, meu coração se encheu de ternura por ele. Soltei minha cauda, não porque não quisesse me separar dele, mas porque queria mostrar para ele quem eu era. E com a cauda eu toquei o seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar para mim e finalmente me ver de verdade.

Não sei ao certo como aconteceu. Ele pareceu querer dizer algo, mas desistiu. Ao invés disso, aproximou o rosto do meu lentamente, e eu fechei meus olhos um instante antes dos lábios dele encostarem nos meus, que eu entreabri sentindo um arrepio quando ele me puxou para junto dele, me envolvendo num abraço quente.

Nosso beijo era perfeito, e eu percebi que Bardock percebeu isso também. Era uma dança harmônica, sincronizada, um ir e vir de lábios e língua cheio de vontade, que pareceu, de repente, insuficiente para conter o que nós dois sentíamos. Eu abri os olhos e vi os de Bardock olhando para mim, e sorri antes de beijá-lo de novo, querendo mais, querendo beijá-lo sem saber porque o fazia, querendo me perder naquela sensação perfeita.

Ele me puxou para junto dele e eu ri. As nossas armaduras se chocavam, atrapalhando o contato. A minha era mais leve, mas ainda assim, ficava no caminho. Ele me olhou e me puxou, segurando a minha mão enquanto me levava pela mão até debaixo da árvore onde deixara suas coisas. Ele abriu um saco de dormir e disse:

\- Não é muito grande... mas dá para dois.

Eu entendi o convite e sorri, já tirando as partes rígidas de minha armadura e as botas, que eu amontoei num canto, junto das dele. Bardock não usava camisa sob o peitoral e eu vi seu tórax perfeito e forte, e senti a irrealidade daquela situação. Ele abriu o saco de dormir, que não tinha cheiro de suor ou nenhuma espécie de odor desagradável, pelo contrário.

Um perfume bom, que mostrava que ele cuidava bem de sua "unidade portátil" me envolveu quando me deitei, apertada contra seu peito nu, sentindo-o inteiro colado ao meu corpo. Ele me beijou imediatamente, e foi ainda melhor que os outros beijos, nós devorávamos a boca um do outro, havia fome, havia desejo. De repente, eu ri e ele parou de me beijar.

\- O que foi? – ele murmurou, os olhos semicerrados e os lábios roçando ainda os meus.

\- Isso é tão estranho – eu o encarei, sorrindo – se alguém me dissesse, na academia, que um dia você um dia iria me beijar, eu riria.

Eu lembrava de Ben dizendo "Quer dizer que quem o procurar hoje tira a sorte grande" e em todas as vezes que eu achei que desejar Bardock era algo ridículo e inalcançável.

O nariz dele agora roçava o meu e ele perguntou, sem parar a carícia:

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você era o cara que todas queriam e que não dava bola para ninguém. Principalmente para fracotinhas como eu...

O riso que ele deu, rouco e sincero me fez rir também. Ele me olhou, com aquele olhar inquisidor e disse:

\- Você me queria?

Eu ri e disse, sincera:

\- Eu nem me atrevia a sonhar com isso.

Nós rimos juntos e ele disse, no meu ouvido:

\- Eu só sei que quero você...

E eu também o queria. Estar nos braços dele era como estar em casa depois de uma longa jornada, entre eu e Bardock parecia existir, pelo menos naquele momento, uma sensação de profundo pertencimento, como se eu e ele fôssemos partes do mesmo todo que um dia, em algum momento do passado, haviam sido separadas e agora se encontravam novamente.

Ele se encostava e roçava em mim, e eu me sentia desejando Bardock desesperadamente. As mãos dele buscaram meus seios, puxando minha roupa, querendo minha pele nua de encontro a dele. Puxei minha camiseta para tirá-la e senti o peito quente dele junto ao meu. Bardock me tocou, e eu gemi, querendo mais, e eu o toquei, sentindo-o quente, rijo, pronto para mim.

Quando, sem mesmo afrouxar o aperto de nosso abraço, chegamos as nossas roupas para o lado, para baixo, numa urgência que nenhum de nós dominava, eu o percebi me olhando, e os olhos dele não eram os olhos de quem iria me deixar no dia seguinte, mas eu fechei os meus, tentando não pensar demais numa possível decepção.

Bardock afrouxou o fecho do saco de dormir para ter um pouco mais de liberdade de movimento e ficou roçando em mim numa tortura doce e deliciosa. Nossas caudas se trançaram involuntariamente, e eu senti novamente aquele arrepio maravilhoso. Ele segurava o peso dele nos cotovelos e evitava me penetrar, apenas roçando de leve, me excitando e arrancando gemidos sentidos dos meus lábios, que ele contemplava com um sorriso malicioso e satisfeito. De repente, aquilo estava tão excitante, que eu gemi e disse:

\- Bardock...

Ele me penetrou nesse instante, e soltou ele mesmo um gemido rouco que se misturou ao meu. Não víamos nada além do rosto um do outro, apenas sentíamos nossos corpos um contra o outro, no mesmo ritmo, na mesma intensidade. E ele me beijou de novo, e de novo, enquanto ia e vinha dentro de mim, completando-me e me fazendo me sentir tão plena, tão desejada... tão amada.

Foi quando ele abandonou meus lábios para roçar os dele no meu pescoço, murmurando algo que eu não compreendi que eu senti um prazer imenso, que quase me fez gritar quando me invadiu e me arrastou de uma vez, como uma onda irresistível. Eu ofegava enquanto a sensação ia se espalhando pelo meu corpo quando o senti trincar os dentes um instante antes de dizer:

\- Gine... eu...

Enrolei minhas pernas nas dele e aquilo foi demais para Bardock, que me estocou fundo, finalmente se derramando em gozo com um gemido rouco antes de desabar sobre mim, nós dois suados, exaustos, mas satisfeitos e completos. Ele saiu de dentro de mim sem desviar os olhos do meu rosto, quando aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido e perguntou:

\- Qual o seu poder, garota da carne, o que é esse feitiço que me fez esquecer o meu treinamento e querer ficar aqui e olhar só para o seu rosto, ficar só nos seus braços?

Eu senti meu coração acelerar. Será que ele sentia mesmo o mesmo que eu e não me dispensaria no dia seguinte? Eu o encarei, séria, e disse:

\- Não sei, soldado 186. Só sei que agora eu vou sempre olhar para as estrelas me perguntando em qual delas meu soldado está... E desejando que ele volte para mim, e que ainda queira perder tempo com bobagens como olhar o sol se pôr e se deitar assim, sob as estrelas...

Ele sorriu para mim e disse, contra os meus lábios:

\- Nenhum tempo que eu passar com você vai ser perdido.

Eu suspirei e olhei para as estrelas, espalhadas pela escuridão do céu de Vegetasei, e, depois de muito tempo, me sentia viva e feliz, ali, naqueles braços dele.

Ainda era cedo. Eu poderia me vestir e ir para casa, chamá-lo para ir comigo e repetir aquilo tudo na minha enorme cama, que eu ansiava ocupar com Bardock. Mas eu, por um instante, quis pertencer àquele mundo dele de dormir no chão, sentindo o cheiro da grama do parque. Eu encostei meu rosto no peito dele, ouvindo seu coração e sentindo as diversas camadas de odor dele. Primeiro, o cheiro do acolchoamento que nos envolvia, bem lavado e cuidado, depois, sobre a pele de Bardock, um cheiro fresco e cítrico que eu conhecia, da espuma de limpeza da academia, e, ainda, o cheiro da mistura de suores que nosso ato proporcionara e lá, sob todos esses, o cheiro sensual e amadeirado do peito nu de Bardock.

Eu podia tentar o quanto quisesse, mas era inevitável me apaixonar por ele.

Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, conversando aos sussurros, contando histórias da vida de cada um, as coisas boas, as nem tanto. Falei de meus pais, de suas expectativas para mim, até mesmo do meu avô Kakarotto, e ele da vida de órfão que levara, embora jamais tivesse lhe faltado nada porque seus pais haviam deixado um bom fundo de créditos de saque. Pareceu que muito tempo depois, meus olhos pesaram e eu adormeci, envolvida pelos braços dele e sentindo o cheiro sensual do peito nu de Bardock.

Eu acordei, subitamente, sentindo o sol beijar minha face. Uma onda breve de terror me assaltou, e ela não tinha nada a ver com Bardock. Uma névoa suave se dispersava e eu senti meus cabelos úmidos, então o cutuquei, e ele me olhou intrigado e disse:

\- Que foi?

\- Eu... você tem um rastreador, ou qualquer coisa para ver a hora? Saí sem o meu ontem.

Ele, ainda meio sonolento, estendeu o braço e puxou a bolsa, de onde tirou um rastreador que olhou e disse:

\- Duas horas e meia depois do segundo quadrante. (obs: equivale a sete e meia da manhã)

Eu dei um pulo, apavorada. Eu tinha que estar no café da manhã da família, que seria imediatamente antes da reunião anual, porque já havia boicotado o jantar. Mas o café era importante, normalmente, começávamos a falar de trabalho ainda nele. E começaria em meia hora.

Deslizei agilmente para fora do saco de dormir, já colocando a minha regata e ajeitando meus shorts e roupa de baixo. Bardock apoiava-se nos cotovelos, incrédulo, me olhando enquanto eu murmurava tentativas de explicação enquanto me vestia.

\- É a reunião anual, eu não posso me atrasar, tenho responsabilidades...

Ele me olhava, perplexo, e em um momento disse:

\- Mas hoje é folga sayajin!

\- Eu sei, mas meu trabalho às vezes me ocupa em folgas e feriados.

Eu estava completamente vestida e me preparava para levantar vôo quando ele disse, desesperado:

\- Espera, não rastreamos contato!

\- Estou sem meu rastreador, mas não precisa – eu disse – eu tenho seu contato da academia! Estou atrasada!

E assim, sem beijo de despedida e com uma história que ele provavelmente não acreditou, eu levantei voo e me tornei a primeira garota que deixava Bardock no dia seguinte sem perguntar ou implorar por um segundo encontro.

 **Notas:**

Sim, Gine saiu à francesa, deixando Bardock ao relento, meio tonto e sem saber o que pensar.

Bardock se impressionou porque Gine NÃO SE IMPRESSIONAVA com ele. O que o tolinho não sabia é que ela já era suficientemente bem informada pelos amigos.

Sim, eles se apaixonaram e agora Bardock tem um problema: como vai encontrá-la? Alguém imagina como?

Essa música inspirou esse capítulo watch?v=gdjR2lvIfJ4


	9. Sorte

**Capítulo 9 - Sorte**

 **Nota inicial:** Sorte, como diz Rita Lee, é fundamental no amor. Achar alguém legal pode acontecer, mas amor? Amor é sorte.

Eu aterrissei na saída do parque mais próxima aos frigoríficos, ciente que eu parecia desalinhada e amarrotada, mas não havia tempo de ir até a minha casa para tomar banho, me trocar ou mesmo para pegar meu rastreador. Teria pelo menos sete horas de atividades maçantes pela frente, mas eu não trocaria aquela noite por estar limpa, linda e alinhada na hora do café da manhã com a família.

Para completar, eu estava com a minha pior roupa de trabalho, suada dos exercícios que fizera e também pelo outro tipo de exercício que eu fizera depois. Sorri feito uma boba e cheirei o meu braço. Bardock tinha deixado um pouco do seu cheiro em mim e aquilo me deixou feliz.

Para minha sorte, a primeira pessoa que eu encontrei foi minha prima Pepper, agora uma garota bonita de 16 anos, muito séria e usando seu uniforme azul marinho da academia de ciências. Ela só precisava mesmo ficar para o café da manhã e aparecer na hora do almoço, afinal, não trabalhava com a gente.

\- Gine... – ela me disse, olhando-me incrédula – onde você estava que ontem à noite eu liguei para você para saber mas seu rastreador, mesmo dando sinal de casa, não respondia.

\- Ahn – eu tentei pensar numa desculpa, mas mentir nunca foi o meu forte e eu disse – longa história... eu fui fazer meus exercícios no parque e meio que... passei a noite lá... com um cara.

\- Prima, não me diz que você dispensou o Mushiro pra começar a pegar mendigos do parque...

Eu ri e disse:

\- Não, ele não é um mendigo – eu tive ciência do sorriso bobo que eu devia estar no rosto de repente – é um velho conhecido... da academia.

Os olhos de Pepper se arregaralam e ela perguntou:

\- É aquele cara que...

\- É! – eu disse rindo e ela começou a pular como quando tinha 12 anos e eu 14

\- Isso é muito, muito legal!

A voz chata de Mint nos interrompeu.

\- O que é muito legal? – ele apareceu atrás de mim, e eu evitei olhar para ele.

\- Não é da sua conta – ela disse, olhando feio para ele.

\- Vocês tem que entrar para o salão – ele me olhou – oi prima, dormi contigo por acaso para não receber nem bom dia?

\- Nem em sonho, espero.

Ele me olhou, me avaliando e disse:

\- Está certo que você não liga para as reuniões. Mas não precisava aparecer assim, maltrapilha.

\- Faço isso para ver se fico bem pouco atraente para que você me ignore como eu pretendo te ignorar. – eu disse e entrei, puxando Pepper comigo.

Ela ficou perguntando sobre a noite e eu percebi, de repente, que não conseguiria contar detalhes ou descrever o que havia acontecido entre mim e Bardock. Era algo que pertencia apenas a nós dois, especial demais para ser compartilhado. Disse a ela coisas bobas como o fato dele ter se aproximado de mim por causa da minha cauda solta e o poder dele de luta e foi tudo. Nós duas ficamos dando risadinhas juntas e eu percebi que seria difícil me concentrar naquela reunião.

Bem no meio do café da manhã, o tio Mosha, por acaso um dos mais distantes mas que agora era próximo a Mint, que trabalhava com ele na criação de Iaks disse, olhando por cima da mesa para mim:

\- Porque veio à reunião de família com roupas de trabalho, Gine?

Eu olhei para ele e vi, de relance, a expressão maliciosa de Mint, que visava me irritar e me constranger e disse, alegremente:

\- Bom, tio, ontem eu saí do parque e acabei passando a noite com um cadete da academia sayajin que encontrei por acaso lá. Foi ótimo, eu e ele transamos a noite toda na grama.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre a mesa e Parsy, meu querido irmão, disse, rindo:

\- Essa é a nossa Gine. Sempre espontânea e brincalhona, hehehe, a mais parecida de nós com vovô Kakarotto. Já deixou sem resposta até mesmo o Rei Vegeta...

\- E devemos a ela nosso próximo festival – disse tio Tato, olhando com ar de censura para o próprio filho – ela que sugeriu a ideia e o rei gostou.

Eu sorri para os dois. Mint podia ter contado alguma história torta sobre mim, mas eu também tinha meus aliados naquela pequena guerra particular. Quando o café da manhã terminou, passamos para as reuniões para decidir a divisão de tarefas para o fornecimento de todas as encomendas do festival. Seria um contrato enorme, maior que o dos festivais da coroação. Tudo porque a rainha esperava um menino e a leitura de poder latente, ainda nos primeiros meses de gestação, havia sido muito alta.

Ficou acertado ainda que meu frigorífico, o 13, teria a honra e o privilégio de fornecer as carnes para o palácio nos próximos seis meses porque a qualidade dos nossos cortes vinha sendo elogiada. Meu irmão Parsy seria o responsável pela coordenação do evento. Tudo aquilo era bom, mas eu me esforçava para não me distrair, pensando se deveria ou não ligar para Bardock assim que chegasse em casa.

Eu estava num dilema se deveria ou não procura-lo por medo de ser dispensada. Uma parte de mim lembrava dos olhares dele, do seu toque, de como havia sido especial aquela noite e a outra me lembrava de todas as informações que eu tinha sobre ele. Que ele não era um cara que se apegava e que sua mente já estava no espaço e nos planetas a conquistar. E eu ficava olhando para o nada pensando naquilo.

\- Gine? Gine? – a voz do meu irmão me despertou de um devaneio, quase no fim da reunião.

\- Oi? – eu perguntei, sacudindo a cabeça a me amaldiçoando pela distração.

\- Eu perguntei se seu frigorífico está pronto para a inspeção.

\- Claro – eu disse, casualmente – está tudo funcionando perfeitamente bem.

\- Então nos leve lá.

Eu comecei mostrando a área de esfolamento, que costumava ser muito pouco visitada. No dia da folga não havia atividade ali, mas estava tudo limpo e organizado. Nosso novo estoquista fazia um trabalho melhor do que Mint, sem dúvida. Depois fomos para a área de evisceração, e foi onde o desastre aconteceu.

Havia uma fileira de ganchos no alto, segurando estômagos de tsuru gigantescos, ainda com seu conteúdo, que passava rumo ao tanque de higienização, onde os estômagos eram esvaziados do seu conteúdo fétido e lavados. Havia pelo menos uma província onde os estômagos eram uma iguaria, mas eles precisavam ser muito bem limpos e higienizados, porque em seu estado natural cheiravam a vômito e o frigorífico 13 tinha a melhor estrutura de evisceração do nosso clã.

Eu explicava isso aos membros do clã quando um estômago que passava exatamente sobre a minha cabeça soltou todo seu conteúdo sobre mim. O susto e a humilhação de ser coberta por uma mistura malcheirosa de bile e ração e meio digerida foi substituída pela raiva quando eu percebi um fino feixe de laser de corte cintilar e apagar-se lá no alto.

Mint havia se escondido depois de se esgueirar por trás do grupo e subir numa das estruturas de inspeção para cortar o estômago e me humilhar. Mas ele sempre esquecia de algum pequeno detalhe: eu voava, e voei até onde ele estava muito rápido, socando a cara do cretino repetidas vezes antes de agarrá-lo e trazer à força para o chão, onde o joguei, tomando o instrumento de corte dele e mostrando que ele estava tentando me sabotar. Ele nunca havia feito isso na frente do seu pai, sempre as suas histórias eram contadas para o pai na sua própria versão, e eu vi a decepção no rosto do meu tio, que ainda disse:

\- Mint, eu te dei todas as chances...

Depois disso, meu irmão me mandou para casa e assumiu dali a inspeção, dizendo que entraria em contato quando aquilo tudo acabasse. Eu ia pela rua, furiosa, fedendo como esterco de tsuru, e irritada porque achava que não havia socado a cara do meu primo o suficiente. Eu esperava que ele fosse banido para as fazendas mais longínquas e apodrecesse por lá, e dizia isso para mim mesma quando estava quase chegando em casa, pronta para destrancar minha unidade com biometria e tomar uma chuveirada com carga máxima de detergente, de preferência, com água gelada para dispersar meu ódio.

Foi quando eu vi que havia alguém sentado nos degraus da minha casa, e meu coração pareceu parar de bater: era Bardock.

Como ele havia achado minha casa? Por que estava ali, sentado, olhando para o chão com uma expressão pensativa? Seria coincidência? De repente eu me lembrei do meu estado e do meu cheiro e eu quis morrer ali mesmo. Se ele não planejava me largar, mudaria de ideia quando sentisse meu cheiro. Eu pensei em sair de fininho e implorar para tomar um banho na casa de algum dos meus parentes quando ele me viu e sua expressão mudou.

\- Te achei! – ele disse, sorrindo. Eu estava petrificada, gelada, parada e incapaz de dar mais um único passo e ele percebeu, porque perguntou:

\- Eu vim e má hora? Eu percebi que ele também estava muito sujo, coberto de lama seca, e concluí que ele passara o dia inteiro treinando, provavelmente na área pública de combate, e, por algum motivo, não tomara banho. Eu cocei a cabeça, sem jeito, e disse:

\- Eu sofri um pequeno acidente no frigorífico. Devo estar cheirando muito mal. Preciso de um banho, mas estou morrendo de vergonha porquê...

\- Eu também preciso de um banho. Eu caí na besteira de treinar na área pública de treinos sem verificar os chuveiros antes... e lá de vez em quando o abastecimento falha e...

Eu olhei para ele sujo, enlameado, provavelmente quase tão fedido quanto eu e só consegui rir. Ele esboçou um sorriso e eu completei:

\- Me diz que você treinou como Oozaru e está cheirando igual a macaco selvagem para que eu me sinta menos mal, por favor...

Ele então riu abertamente e respondeu:

\- Na verdade, não. Mas posso mentir se isso te fizer se sentir melhor.

\- Vem, meu chuveiro é bom.

Eu abri a porta e tentava ficar o mais longe o possível dele. Não queria que ele sentisse meu cheiro. De jeito nenhum. Eu apontei o banheiro para ele e ele entrou, e eu pensei em ficar do lado de fora, mas ele pôs a cabeça para fora e disse:

\- Você não vem?

\- Eu... eu estou morrendo de vergonha do cheiro que eu estou... – contei brevemente o que havia acontecido, resumindo bastante minha treta com meu primo, e ele escutou, pacientemente, parado na porta do meu banheiro ele mesmo coberto de lama seca. Quando eu acabei, ele se aproximou, fazendo um gesto para que eu não me afastasse e disse, cheirando de leve o meu cabelo.

\- Você está cheirando muito, muito mal, Gine... – ele deu um sorriso lindo e continuou - mas quer saber de uma coisa? – ele se aproximou mais e me deu um beijo de leve na boca – o gosto é ainda pior.

Eu ri e ele prosseguiu:

\- Mas... eu fui treinar depois que você me deixou sozinho que nem um bobo no parque, pensando em esvaziar a cabeça, tentando não pensar porque você tinha ido embora daquela forma, depois daquilo tudo... me perguntei o que eu tinha feito de errado, sabe? E eu precisava saber o que você estava pensando... eu não podia esperar você me procurar... eu liguei pro seu amigo Ben...

\- Ai, céus, você não fez isso...

\- Fiz, claro que fiz... e ele me passou seu contato, e como você não atendia, eu vim até aqui... e se você quiser que eu vá embora, não quiser me ver mais... eu vou entender. Mas... eu quero ficar com você, Gine. Quero muito... como nunca quis garota nenhuma.

Eu olhei para ele, perplexa. Bardock, o soldado 186, aquele que eu achava que jamais olharia para mim acabava de se declarar depois de fazer de tudo para me achar. Não podia dizer outra coisa:

\- Claro que eu quero ficar com você, seu tonto... mas eu preciso demais desse banho.

\- Eu também.

Um olhou para o outro e, de repente, caímos na gargalhada. Aquela situação era absurdamente engraçada. A ansiedade para ficarmos limpos era maior que qualquer coisa, por isso, tiramos as roupas brevemente e eu as enfiei no compartimento de higienização, ligando no máximo o nível de limpeza. Abri o chuveiro e ele disse:

\- Uau! Nunca vi uma casa com um chuveiro igual ao da academia! Não é que nem aquele pinga-pinga do parque ou da casa de órfãos.

Eu ri mas ele, para brincar comigo, acionou a alavanca de espuma três vezes seguidas, inundando o chuveiro com a espuma. De repente, parecíamos crianças soprando espuma um no outro, e rindo. Ele esfregou vigorosamente o meu cabelo, dizendo:

\- Se ainda sobrar algum cheiro depois disso, eu arrumo um sabão de limpar óleo de nave. Mas talvez você fique careca por um tempo.

Eu acionei o chuveiro, rindo, e a água nos lavou de toda espuma, e nós dois ficamos ali, rindo juntos enquanto ele tentava ver se sobrara alguma sujeira nele e em mim. Quando ele chegou à conclusão que não, acionou o secador e nós dois ficamos, um de frente para o outro, ainda rindo e ele disse:

\- Deixe-me ver agora...

No meio da torrente de ar quente, ele se aproximou, e cheirou de leve o meu cabelo, rindo, e então prolongou o gesto, aspirando mais profundamente. Eu olhei para o rosto dele. E agora ele estava sério, me olhando com os mesmos olhos profundos que me mirara no parque. Eu desliguei o secador e dei um passo na direção dele, e, num instante, estava nos braços dele sendo carregada para a minha cama.

Bardock me deitou no meu colchão sem cerimônia, muito senhor da minha cama como se já a conhecesse, Ele então veio por cima de mim, me beijando daquele jeito faminto e profundo, antes de tocar minha vulva delicadamente, abrindo minhas pernas, sentindo minha excitação.

Então, ele se permitiu olhar para mim, longamente, para o meu corpo, dizendo:

\- Gosto tanto de você ser assim... miúda.

\- Fraca – eu disse.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu e disse:

\- Nunca. Você é perfeita para mim.

A cauda de Bardock acariciava minha perna, subindo pelas minhas coxas, enquanto os lábios dele brincavam com meu mamilo e os dedos exploravam minha intimidade. Eu gemia, entregue, mas murmurei que o queria também, e nós mudamos de posição na cama, e agora eu explorava o sexo dele com a boca, enquanto ele me provava, me devorava com sua boca quente e faminta.

Ele era grande, duro, perfeito em todos os sentidos, e eu, de olhos fechados, buscava dar prazer a Bardock como ele dava para mim, a língua indo e vindo entre os pequenos lábios, tocando-me suavemente me fazendo gemer e delirar de prazer.

A cauda dele acariciava meus seios, enquanto a minha se enroscava a sua perna, e aquilo foi demais para nós dois, e, como sabíamos que os sayajins primitivos faziam, Bardock me pôs de quatro e me tomou como sua, acariciando suavemente a minha cauda enquanto me fazia chegar a mais um orgasmo. Então, ele segurou meus quadris e os apertou quando o prazer veio para ele, fazendo-o trincar os dentes enquanto emitia um som gutural que me remetia ao Oozaru, que eu sabia que vivia dentro dele.

Alguns minutos depois, estávamos abraçados, ternamente, as caudas enroscadas uma na outra, bem como nossos corpos, quentes, suados, satisfeitos. Eu brincava com os dedos no seu peito quando disse:

\- Ontem quando eu te vi eu nunca poderia imaginar que acabaríamos aqui.

\- Para ser sincero – ele disse – nem eu. Mas... me lembrando da época em que você e eu estávamos na academia... eu te achava uma gracinha. Pequena, delicada. Diferente. Não que eu já quisesse ficar com você. Na verdade... eu nem queria nunca ficar com ninguém.

\- Mas ficava – eu disse, rindo – e contei de quando eu testemunhei Sellary saindo do quarto dele, no dia em que eu deixara a academia.

\- Não acredito que você ouviu isso – ele disse, parecendo envergonhado – é horrível dizer isso... mas eu queria me livrar dela.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque tinha sido a primeira vez com uma garota, e eu era burro, bruto, desajeitado. Nunca entendi porque ela quis repetir, deve ter sido horrível para ela! Foi horrível e constrangedor para mim!

Eu ri, de encontro ao peito dele e disse que tinha ouvido, por acaso, Sellary relatar a Onia que tinha sido rejeitada por ele antes daquilo.

\- Você me vigiava? – perguntou ele, bem humorado.

\- Não. – eu disse, sem jeito – mas a verdade é que eu... reparava em você. Desde o segundo ano, quando você me tirou de combate pela primeira vez...

\- Eu não me lembro disso. Eu tirava do grupo qualquer um que estava atrasando. Era algo que me irritava muito, atrasadores.

\- Eu era perita em atrasar – eu disse e ele riu. – Mas... na verdade, eu acho que eu soube mais de você quando eu saí da academia. Eu nunca consegui deletar seu contato da minha lista – eu disse e ele sorriu, orgulhoso – uma vez liguei para você sem querer e você ficou tão irritado que eu nem tive coragem de me identificar ou pedir desculpas...

\- Por isso disse que tinha meu contato... – ele sorriu para mim, autenticamente feliz. – e eu achando que você estava me enrolando para se livrar de mim.

\- E aqueles quatro, meus amigos, por algum motivo, viviam falando de você para mim... eu achava infantil nutrir sentimentos por alguém que nem sabia que eu existia... então. Eu voltei da casa do vovô Kakarotto, comecei a trabalhar, namorei Koriander...

\- Você diz... Koriander Sadala, da academia? Que já formou e está na guarda real? – ele disse, parecendo irritado – esse cara era um babaca! O que viu nele?

\- Bom – eu ri – eu tinha ido naquela boate da moda com os amigos, aquela "Galáxia Oozaru" e você chegou com um amigo e eu estava tomando coragem para me aproximar de você... quando uma menina enorme, que eu acho que era a ex dele, se aproximou e falou contigo. E vocês saíram juntos. E Koriander me abordou, parecendo ser legal.

\- Que bom que você não falou comigo nesse dia. Eu era um babaca nessa época.

\- Eu sei, ficava com as garotas uma noite e depois as dispensava, partindo muitos corações.

\- Na verdade, não era assim. Quando uma garota se aproximava, deixava claro que seria uma vez só e que eu não estava interessado em nada além de sexo. E eu era bem sincero e eu já deixava claro que para mim...

Ele hesitou como se fosse dizer algo muito vergonhoso.

\- Para você? – eu perguntei. Ele me olhou e disse:

\- Não vai rir?

\- Não. Quer dizer... não sei.

\- Eu dizia que para mim sexo era como um treino. E que eu não gostava de treinar duas vezes com a mesma pessoa.

Obviamente eu gargalhei e ele tentou me agarrar rindo também, e logo estávamos nos beijando, ainda rindo. Eu acariciei a cicatriz dele, e contei que havia visto o dia em que ele machucara o rosto. E confessei que no festival seguinte eu o havia procurado na multidão.

Ele suspirou e disse:

\- Essa fase, sabe, em que eu queria me provar, ficar mais forte, ser o melhor de todos... e eu fazia loucuras mesmo. Mas alguém abriu meus olhos.

\- Alguém?

\- Sim... um professor da academia. Ele me contou a história de um tal de Turles, que virou um pirata espacial e enlouqueceu e que anda por aí sem muito objetivo, querendo absorver a energia de planetas inteiros. E ele me disse isso depois que eu realmente quase morri, desafiando de cara limpa um Oozaru descontrolado. Foi o que me fez chegar a 10.000

\- E você desistiu de se tornar mais forte?

\- Não, apenas desisti de tentar me matar pra isso. Eu já sou um dos 20 mais fortes que já se formou lá... e quando eu for pro espaço...

Ele fez uma pausa, vendo a expressão que eu fiz. Então eu disse:

\- Quando você for pro espaço, vai partir meu coração.

Ele me olhou longamente. Era fácil olhar nos olhos pretos e profundos dele, mais do que nos de qualquer outra pessoa.

\- Eu achava – ele prosseguiu – que uma vez no espaço eu jamais voltaria... – ele me olhou e disse – você não pode ir comigo pro espaço, não é uma guerreira... mas eu juro que sempre vou voltar pros seus braços. Eu tive sorte e você entrou no meu caminho. E agora que eu te achei, Gine, eu não quero nunca te perder.

Ele me puxou para mais um beijo, e ficamos ali, um longo tempo nos braços um do outro apenas nos acariciando antes dele sussurrar no meu ouvido:

\- Eu estou apaixonado por você. Quero me vincular a você Gine... se você quiser.

Eu o encarei. Todo bom senso me dizia que aquilo era loucura... mas não era. Era a sorte, a sorte de se encontrar um grande amor, que não acontece com todo mundo, e por isso eu disse:

\- Eu também quero.

Sorrimos um para o outro, e, contrariando todos os conselhos de vovô Kakarotto, caí nos braços dele de novo, porque eu também estava, mais que nunca, perdidamente apaixonada por Bardock.

 **Notas:**

Antes que vocês perguntem, Bardock NÃO vai surrar o primo Mint. Desde o começo queria que ele fosse um assunto resolvido pela própria Gine. Como, infelizmente não acontece no nosso mundo real onde muitos homens se acham no direito de machucar e até matar mulheres que não os querem.

Mosha vem de Moyashi, broto de soja.

Sim, não foi um segundo encontro convencional, mas é para ver como foi especial e apaixonante o encontro dos dois, a ponto de não importar o estado em que os dois se encontravam.

E, também, fica claro que ele já se sentia um pouco atraído pelo biotipo de Gine. Para mostrar que nem todo mundo quer alguém dentro do padrão.

Acertou quem disse que ele procuraria o Ben. E vocês podem imaginar o estado de curiosidade que o amigo gay da Gine ficou após isso.

Bardock não era exatamente um canalha, porque nunca escondeu o jogo e nem alimentou expectativas. E gosto de acreditar que muitas das garotas que passaram por ele não tinham mesmo essas expectativas.

E o conselho do vovô Kakarotto subiu no telhado. No próximo capítulo, como o próprio título diz, o vínculo acontece.


	10. O vínculo acontece

**Capítulo 10 - "O vínculo acontece"**

Lembrando-me das lições do "Manual de responsabilidade sexual do Reino Sayajin", podia recapitular o que era dito sobre o vínculo entre dois sayajins:

" _O vínculo não é uma coisa que se deseja, simplesmente, acontece ou não. Um casal pode acreditar que vai se vincular e a ligação simplesmente não acontecer quando ocorrer o ritual…, portanto, é preciso ter muita certeza ao propor vínculo a um parceiro, porque o ritual não deve ser repetido"_

Supostamente, o vínculo tornava os sayajins que o faziam tão próximos que eles seriam capazes de compartilhar pensamentos e sentimentos, mesmo distantes. Era derivado de uma técnica de meditação profunda, e usado por casais guerreiros nos nossos tempos de selvagens. Não era um ritual público, não era algo que se fazia com qualquer um, nem era recomendado fazer mais do que uma vez na vida. Por isso eram raros casais, mesmo que vivessem juntos, que fossem vinculados. Porque era um pacto de fidelidade profunda, e sayajins não são naturalmente monogâmicos.

No mesmo manual, havia um firme desaconselhamento a casais jovens que quisessem vincular-se. Meus pais haviam se vinculado após os 30 anos. Vovô Kakarotto provavelmente se vinculara muito jovem e, depois que a guerreira que ele se vinculara morrera no espaço, nunca mais teve nenhum relacionamento profundo e nunca quis procriar (embora relatos digam que ele fazia bastante sucesso com mulheres até perto dos 70 anos).

E ali estávamos eu e Bardock, deitados na minha cama, aos 18 anos, fazendo planos para uma vida inteira juntos. E ninguém nos demoveria disso, eu tinha certeza. A noite ia caindo e continuávamos rindo juntos, enquanto conversávamos mais sobre nossas vidas quando meu rastreador apitou pela sétima vez desde que havíamos chegado.

\- Não vai atender? – ele perguntou.

\- Hum. Vou. Pode ser meu irmão dizendo como acabou aquela inspeção que eu não pude terminar.

Estiquei o braço e peguei o rastreador. Quando o encaixei no olho esquerdo eu ri e atendi a ligação, pondo em viva voz.

\- Oi, Ben! – eu disse, e Bardock riu também – como você está?

\- Como eu estou? Como eu estou? Eu estou ardendo de curiosidade de por que o Bardockão me ligou, não uma, mas DUAS vezes atrás de você, senhorita. E na segunda perguntou onde você morava porque você não atendia o rastreador! Que história é essa?

Eu mordi os lábios para não rir e Bardock foi quem respondeu:

\- Eu já a encontrei, obrigado pela ajuda, Ben.

Pela primeira vez desde que eu o conhecera, aos dez anos, Ben não tinha nenhuma tirada espirituosa ou dito malicioso para responder. Diante do mutismo dele, eu avisei:

\- Estamos aqui na minha casa, como você pode ver pelo localizador.

\- AI MEU DEUS, GENTE, ELES ESTÃO NA CAMA! – eu ouvi Ben gritar e percebi que ele só podia estar com as meninas em conferência em outra linha, e ri de gargalhar, antes de responder:

\- Então já sabe que não queremos ser interrompidos!

Eu desliguei e tirei o rastreador e nós dois ficamos rindo juntos, depois que eu disse:

\- Eles vão ficar malucos teorizando o que aconteceu...

\- Deixe eles tentando adivinhar, e já que eles sabem que estamos na cama... – Bardock me beijou, me puxando para ele, e, quando dei por mim, estávamos de novo fazendo amor, numa alegria e num despudor que eu não sabia que eram possíveis. E eu entendi, de repente, porque o vínculo acontecia: eu e Bardock já tínhamos essa sintonia. O vínculo apenas a faria oficial.

Depois, me espreguicei languidamente antes de perguntar:

\- Com fome?

\- Morrendo – ele disse. – Acho que deveríamos sair para comer.

\- Eu posso fazer alguma coisa. Eu cozinho bem...

Ele me puxou e disse:

\- Não. Não quero você longe de mim nem por um instante hoje.

De repente, a campainha da minha casa tocou e eu disse:

\- Deve ser o meu irmão. A reunião deve ter acabado. – Eu fechei as cortinas que deixavam ver o quarto a partir da sala e disse:

\- Eu vou me vestir e falar com ele rapidinho. Você fica aqui.

Ele assentiu e eu vesti rapidamente um roupão. Parsy parecia cansado quando entrou e eu ofereci uma bebida. Meu irmão recusou e disse:

\- Decidimos punir Mint com um rebaixamento. É temporário, apenas até ele demonstrar alguma maturidade.

\- O que não vai acontecer nunca – eu disse, irritada – mas tudo bem, ele é da família.

\- E além disso, ele não poderá mais comparecer às reuniões quando você estiver. O tio Mosha, para quem ele trabalha, vai representá-lo.

\- Ótimo! – eu disse, satisfeita, porque, na prática, isso tirava Mint de vez da minha vida.

\- Mas deixamos ele liberado apenas nos festivais, contanto que não se aproxime de você.

\- Ele não vai – eu disse, pensando no que Bardock faria com Mint se ele tentasse alguma coisa.

Meu irmão foi relatando outras coisas sobre a reunião, sobre o festival que seria na semana seguinte e mais uma ou outra fofoca de família quando eu ouvi a porta do meu quarto lá em cima se abrir e gelei. Eu estava hesitante em virar, achando que veria Bardock descendo as escadas nu, pela cara de espanto do meu irmão, que olhava na direção do quarto quando senti a mão firme de Bardock no meu ombro e olhei para ele.

Ele havia vestido seu fardamento de gala sayajin, que devia estar por algum motivo na bolsa, e estendeu a mão para meu irmão dizendo:

\- Prazer. Eu sou Bardock.

Parsy apertou a mão dele, que disse:

\- Eu estou com a sua irmã, não quero me meter nos assuntos de trabalho ou família, mas achei que deveria me apresentar.

Parsy então me olhou e disse, incrédulo:

\- Então aquela história do parque...

Eu fiquei intensamente vermelha e disse:

\- Não foi beeeem daquele jeito. Falei assim pro tio Mosha não encher o saco. Mas eu e Bardock estamos juntos sim. Ele vai se formar em breve na academia.

Por prudência, nem eu nem Bardock contamos a ele sobre nossos planos de vínculo, mas, no fim, acho que ele causou uma boa impressão. Quando Parsy saiu eu disse:

\- O que deu na sua cabeça, seu doido?

\- Eu quero que todo mundo saiba que estamos juntos. Inclusive na academia. – Ele me puxou para um abraço – tenho vontade de gritar que você é minha. – Ele me beijou de leve e disse:

\- Vamos sair para comer. Eu pago.

E não nos desgrudamos o fim de semana inteiro. O convenci que queria cozinhar para ele no dia seguinte, explicando que aquela era uma receita do meu avô Kakarotto. Então, quando estávamos almoçando, ele olhou para o retrato do meu avô e dos meus pais e disse:

\- Você teve quem te amasse quando era criança.

Eu o encarei, Bardock tinha uma expressão estranha, melancólica. Meu coração se apertou e eu disse:

\- Mas eles morreram. Como seus pais.

\- Eu gostaria de saber mais sobre eles, mas a única coisa que me foi dita é que a espaçonave deles explodiu. Eram sayajins muito fortes, da mesma equipe... e haviam me deixado numa câmara de crescimento. Mas não tinham vínculo algum, apenas faziam parte da mesma tripulação. Procriação prática, sabe como é. Eu recebi o mesmo nome do meu pai... se eu fosse um cara importante, me chamaria Bardock Segundo. Só que eu sou apenas o filho de soldados que morreram em combate.

\- Minha mãe morreu assim também – eu disse, apreensiva. Eu tenho medo que...

Ele segurou minha mão e disse:

\- Não tenha medo. Eu sempre vou voltar para você, não importa o que aconteça, Gine. Eu te achei, não te achei? Eu sempre vou voltar para te encontrar, sempre.

Ele me puxou para um beijo. Terminamos nosso almoço e ficamos a tarde inteira apenas juntos, abraçados. Apenas sentindo aquele amor que parecia inexplicável. Como a folga sayajin tem três dias, no último eu disse, assim que acordei:

\- Você ainda tem alguma coisa sua na casa dos órfãos?

\- Sim – ele disse – mas eu vou lá apenas uma vez por mês. Não gosto de ficar vendo aquelas crianças menores que eu sei que não vão ter muita sorte e vão acabar sendo adultos humilhados.

\- Então vá lá e traga todos os seus pertences para cá. Venha morar comigo.

Ele sorriu, e, mais tarde, chegou com uma bolsa com muito pouca coisa. Bardock tinha quase nada de seu, me explicou que nunca esbanjara os créditos de saque que herdara porque tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se por azar fosse expulso da academia.

Naquela tarde fomos ao parque e ele treinou enquanto eu fazia meus exercícios habituais. E quando eu levantei voo e Bardock me seguiu eu ri, e voei alto, acreditando que ele não me alcançaria. Mas nosso Pega-pega acabou com Bardock me alcançando, me agarrando no ar e me levando para o chão, propositalmente embaixo da árvore onde havíamos feito amor pela primeira vez.

Depois de me beijar longamente, ele me disse, ofegante:

\- Melhor voltar para casa... hoje não tenho um saco de dormir.

\- E minha cama é melhor que a grama – eu ri, de encontro a sua boca.

Voltamos para a agora nossa casa e fizemos amor novamente, e cada vez que fazíamos parecia que descobríamos mais um sobre o outro. Antes de adormecermos ele disse:

\- Amanhã volto para a academia. – Ele suspirou – e pela primeira vez em anos não estou feliz por isso.

Eu sorri e ele disse:

\- Quando vamos fazer? – ele se referia ao ritual de vinculação. Sabíamos os dois que queríamos muito, mas era como se a hora não houvesse chegado ainda.

\- Nós vamos saber quando chegar a hora – eu disse, sorrindo confiante para ele.

Adormecemos abraçados, e no dia seguinte, trocamos um beijo apaixonado antes de irmos para nossas tarefas cotidianas.

Foi uma semana longa. Eu me pensava pegando nele no meio do trabalho, e tive que me reabituar a usar o rastreador o tempo todo, porque às vezes ele me mandava uma mensagem curta entre os treinamentos da academia, que eu respondia toda boba. Trabalhei exaustivamente na preparação para o festival e, na véspera da folga, meu grande amigo fatiador Garula me disse:

\- Você está diferente, menina.

Eu ri e disse:

\- Estou feliz, Garula.

\- Percebi. Fiquei assim quando estava perto de me vincular à minha esposa.

Garula era vinculado a uma sayajin que trabalhava no frigorífico 7, que lidava com Iaks, desde os 20 anos. Eu percebi que era uma oportunidade para perguntar sobre isso:

\- Garula... como é o vínculo?

Ele deu de ombros e disse:

\- Inexplicável. Quando você se vincular vai entender porque é impossível explicar.

\- E quando sabemos a hora de fazer o ritual?

\- Simplesmente sabemos. Sempre é num momento íntimo, vai parecer especial logo antes, porque é. Não se pode deixar passar o momento, porque ele pode não se repetir. E depois do vínculo, sua vida vai mudar um pouco. Nunca fiquei muito tempo longe de Yaka... então não sei como você vai se sentir quando ele estiver no espaço. Mas seus sentimentos vão estar conectados para sempre.

Eu refleti um pouco. Lembrei-me do meu pai dizendo que minha mãe voltaria do espaço, e dela realmente voltando a tempo de tê-lo morrendo em seus braços. Depois eu soube que ela estava muito longe e pegou uma nave individual antes mesmo de receber minha mensagem. Ela sentiu meu pai em perigo.

Eu havia trabalhado até tarde, mas comecei a sorrir mesmo antes de chegar em casa. Bardock estava lá, sentado nos degraus, me esperando.

\- Precisamos botar seus dados de biometria aqui – eu disse – a casa agora também é sua.

O festival era o maior de todos os tempos. O Rei Vegeta não economizara em nada, e nosso clã teve todas as regalias possíveis. E eu e Bardock fomos juntos, nossa primeira aparição pública como um casal e quando encontramos meus amigos foi realmente divertido.

\- Ai meu Oozaru! Todos os Deuses do Panteão Sayajin conspiraram para juntar esse casal! – disse Ben. – Eu estive a semana toda dizendo aos quatro ventos que eu previa isso desde o quarto ano!

Meu amigo agora era muito alto, embora não fosse muito forte e nem precisasse ser, porque, na falta de vocação de combate, ele se especializara em pilotagem e se formaria como um dos mais qualificados para pilotar qualquer nave da frota sayajin. Pea, Lentill e Soya estavam com ele, os quatro inseparáveis novamente desde que o namoro de Soya com Shitako naufragara.

Nos juntamos ao grupo e eu descobri que Bardock podia ser divertido e não tão sério. Lá pelas tantas, Toma, melhor amigo dele e futuro piloto, como Ben, se juntou a nós e começou a arrastar asa para Lentill. Meu irmão veio me chamar num momento para dizer que era hora de apresentar os cumprimentos ao Rei Vegeta e à Rainha Okra. E ele disse:

\- Pode vir também, Bardock.

Assim que entramos no camarote real, demos de cara com Koriander, que estava com a mesma garota que, um dia, havia se jogado para cima de Bardock. O olhar de surpresa dela para mim, de braço dado ao cadete de primeira classe quase me fez rir. Koriander e Bardock sequer se olharam, e eu apenas cumprimentei o casal polidamente com um aceno de cabeça. Quando chegamos ao salão do castelo, lá estava a rainha, com seu ar permanentemente doentio e o Rei, parecendo maior e mais orgulhoso que nunca.

\- Então, aí está nosso fenômeno, a neta de Kakarotto – ele disse, sorrindo do seu jeito meio cafajeste, meio galante, como sempre. – E veio acompanhada! – ele olhou Bardock, avaliando-o e disse: - você é aquele de poder 10.000?

\- Sim, majestade – ele disse, educadamente – semana que vem será minha formatura.

\- Dezoito anos?

\- Sim, senhor. Recém completados.

\- Eu estarei na formatura, como sempre. Mas os relatos sobre você são impressionantes. E teve bom gosto para uma companheira... essa moça tem um cérebro e tanto.

\- Eu sei, senhor, por isso pretendo me vincular a ela.

O rei sorriu e disse:

\- Qualquer um reconhece esse olhar. Os casais que se vinculam por amor... maravilhoso.

A rainha Okra, muda, como sempre, apenas baixou os olhos. Ela podia ser a rainha, mas era a única pessoa na vida que eu me lembrava de sentir tanta pena. Era um enfeite, um bibelô. Uma simples máquina de ter filhos que o rei descartaria facilmente se não desse herdeiros fortes e saudáveis, sem o mínimo remorso. Seu grande amor havia sido a Rainha Escarole e ele não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder isso.

Quando saímos de lá, encontramos nossos amigos e acabamos indo para a arena de luta. Dessa vez Bardock e Toma não pretendiam apostar dinheiro, mas, novamente, Bardock não resistiu e me deu um olhar pidão e eu disse:

\- Vai adiantar se eu disser que você é um cadete de primeira classe, soldado do rei e que não deveria lutar com malfeitores e mendigos?

\- Nem um pouco.

Eu apenas suspirei e fiquei olhando Bardock lutar, impressionada em como ele se transformava em outra pessoa numa arena de combate. Aquilo me fez pensar nele, em breve, indo para o espaço e se tornando um assassino. Fiquei por um momento em dúvida se aquela minha escolha de se vincular a ele seria mesmo o melhor a fazer.

De repente, de dentro da arena, ele me olhou e não apenas isso... eu pude sentir que ele percebia a minha apreensão e hesitação. Bardock lutava com um sujeito claramente mais fraco que ele, a bolsa de apostas estava toda em Bardock. Apenas o coitado do homem havia apostado em si mesmo. De repente, Bardock parou no centro da arena e se deixou golpear, caindo, como se tivesse sido atingido seriamente.

E aí fui eu quem percebi. Bardock estava abrindo mão de uma paixão para ele, vencer uma luta, apenas para ser nobre diante de mim. Aquele sujeito que o desafiara, certamente um trabalhador braçal sem ocupação fixa, conseguiria viver por quase um ano com aquele dinheiro, que era pouco mais que o dobro do soldo mensal da academia sayajin.

Quando ele desceu da arena e se juntou a nós, Ben falou:

\- Você me fez perder um crédito, Bardock! Que irritante!

\- Não nasci para humilhar gente fraca, Ben. – Ele sorriu – sempre prefiro lutar com os mais fortes.

\- Então talvez você esteja na profissão errada – provocou Toma – muitos planetas que subjugamos são fracos.

\- E isso não significa que precisamos conquista-los sem dignidade – disse Bardock, passando a mão por cima do meu ombro e sussurrando – desculpe-me.

Eu olhei para ele e apenas sorri. Era o meu guerreiro. O meu soldado. E, mais que nunca, eu tinha certeza de que o amava.

Os dias voaram, e chegou a hora de Bardock e meus amigos se formarem. Como havia prometido, o Rei Vegeta compareceu, e foi ele quem colocou a insígnia de primeira classe no ombro de Bardock e o brasão real de Vegetasei no seu peito. Essa era uma honra que apenas soldados de primeira classe merecia, e eu sabia que, a partir dali o rei o observaria e cobraria dele resultados.

Mas Bardock era um sayajin obstinado e eu tinha certeza de que ele nunca voltaria de mãos vazias. Eu podia não conseguir concordar com o modo de vida do nosso povo, mas sempre precisaria aceitar que aquele era o motor de nossa economia. Se eu era uma pessoa que apreciava a vida e a harmonia, deveria respeitar o fato de que aquele com quem eu queria dividir minha vida jamais deixaria de ser um soldado da elite sayajin.

A festa foi longa, divertida. Todos nós já tínhamos 18 anos completos e agora podíamos beber algo além da misturinha aguada de suco com bebida, mas nenhum de nós foi louco de exagerar. No fim de tudo, nós tiramos uma fotografia que juntava todos nós: meus amigos, eu, Bardock e Toma, o único amigo de Bardock. Eu não sabia quantas vezes olharia para aquela foto no futuro e me sentiria triste. Mas ainda seríamos muito felizes antes desse tempo chegar.

Chegamos em casa nos beijando, puxando a roupa um do outro, loucos para ficarmos juntos. De repente, Bardock me carregou nos braços e tirou minhas botas, deitou-me na cama e tirou a sua linda armadura de gala, peça por peça, enquanto eu o olhava, deitada meio aérea pela bebida que havia consumido na festa. Quando estava nu, ele se juntou a mim na cama e me despiu devagar, e me cobriu de amor.

E foi especial, foi sentido, quando ele estava sobre mim e em mim e nossas mãos estavam juntas, e nós nos olhamos nos olhos e soubemos que aquele era o momento. Ele me sentou em seu colo e sussurrou sua promessa em meu ouvido. Uma parte do vínculo consistia em prometer fidelidade e amor, mas com nossas próprias palavras e foi isso que ele fez, sussurrando para mim:

\- Prometo viver por você, morrer por você, todos os dias da minha vida. E se eu me perder de você, volto de onde estiver para te encontrar. E sempre só para e por você eu vou voltar.

E ele mordeu a carne macia entre meu pescoço e meu ombro carinhosamente e, por incrível que pudesse parecer, não doeu, mesmo quando suas presas cravaram-se em mim deixando uma marca, e enquanto ele me mordia, foi minha vez de prometer a ele:

\- Prometo olhar para o céu te buscando, e ter-te em meu pensamento todos os dias até o fim de minha vida e além dela, e prometo que quando virarmos pó, estaremos ainda assim juntos na poeira das estrelas.

E ele soltou minha carne e permitiu, docemente, que eu o marcasse com meus dentes, como ele fizera comigo, e quando eu senti meus dentes marcando sua pele, aconteceu.

Por um instante, eu ouvi o coração de Bardock batendo, e ele acompanhava o ritmo do meu. Eu senti os braços dele em volta de mim, me fechando num aperto bom e senti a mesma coisa que ele havia sentido. E eu soube, nós soubemos.

O vínculo havia acontecido. Éramos agora carne da mesma carne e isso jamais mudaria. Havíamos marcado um ao outro na alma.

Notas:

Eu pensei muitas vezes em como retratar o tal do vínculo. Acabei fazendo mesmo a clássica ideia da mordida, mas com um adicional meio místico de telepatia.

Eu disse a vocês que o Rei Vegeta era um cretino, lembra? Eu o vejo como uma daquelas figuras da realeza árabe que é machista e horrível.

No próximo capítulo Bardock estará no espaço de onde só voltará após um ano. Como Gine vai passar por isso?

A fic entra na reta final. Faltam apenas mais 5 capítulos para o fim.

Pode parecer a vocês incrível, mas esse capítulo foi inspirado por uma música em hindi do filme de 2003 "Kal ho naa hoo" (tradução: "Pode não haver amanhã") e eu deixo aqui o link da música watch?v=g0eO74UmRBs

e sua tradução para o português:

 _A cada momento a vida está mudando_

 _Às vezes há sombra, às vezes sol_

 _Viva a cada momento ao máximo_

 _Porque este exato momento_

 _pode não estar lá amanhã_

 _Alguém para amar de todo o coração_

 _É muito difícil encontrar_

 _Se há alguém assim em algum lugar_

 _Se para ti ela é a mais bela_

 _Você deve segurar sua mão_

 _Porque ela pode não estar lá amanhã_

 _Se seus olhos se turvam_

 _Quando veem alguém_

 _Permita que seu coração se apaixone_

 _Ele vai continuar batendo_

 _Lembre-se que, este é o momento,_

 _Esta história, pode não estar lá amanhã_


	11. Um longo ano

**Capítulo 10 – Um longo ano**

Nota: eu fiz uma pequena antecipação de um evento que acontece no filme Dragon Ball Super, Broly, a destruição parcial do palácio de Vegetasei, que acontece pelo menos um ano depois do que é mostrado aqui.

 _ **Mensagem de Bardock, nave sayajin número 156, a caminho do cinturão de Zyon, terceiro quadrante, galáxia do Norte.**_

 _Gine, meu amor..._

 _O espaço é frio, escuro e silencioso. Tão silencioso que às vezes tenho a impressão que posso ouvir meu próprio coração batendo. Tão escuro que faz que eu me sinta minúsculo e insignificante, por maior que tenha sido o meu esforço para obter meu poder de luta. Tão frio que me faz sentir falta do teu calor todos os dias._

 _Tivemos muito pouco tempo juntos... queria mais um dia, mais uma hora, mais um momento contigo, mas fico feliz que o vínculo entre nós é forte o suficiente, quando me concentro o suficiente e penso em você, percebo que está tudo bem e me tranquilizo._

 _Apenas eu e Toma, o capitão e o piloto, estamos acordados. O resto da nossa tropa está em sono hiperbárico profundo desde que deixamos Vegetasei, há quase cinco meses, nos revezando nas tarefas de manutenção e cuidando para que tudo corra dentro da normalidade. Na volta, teremos direito ao merecido descanso, embora eu não consiga acreditar que conseguirei passar tanto tempo dormindo. Espero passa-los sonhando contigo._

 _Estamos nos aproximando a cada dia do Cinturão de Zyon, onde os planos são conquistar 5 dos 7 planetas. Dois deles são desabitados, um tem apenas feras mas os dois que restam sabemos que tem povos guerreiros, embora primitivos, com força para oferecer resistência._

 _Quando essa mensagem chegar a você, estarei próximo ao desembarque em Zyon 4 ou 7. O oozaru dentro de mim anseia pelo combate, para medir minha real força e provar o meu valor. Se tudo der certo, voltarei para você com um bom crédito de saque e poderemos passar o próximo verão inteiro juntos. Quero fazer planos com você, ouvir a tua voz, sentir o teu calor._

 _Não se preocupe comigo. Voltarei inteiro para você como te disse na minha promessa._

 _Sempre teu,_

 _Bardock._

 _ **Mensagem de Gine, Capital do Planeta Vegetasei**_

 _Bardock, meu amor._

 _Trabalhando todos os dias até mais tarde e depois me exercitando por duas horas no parque, chego em casa tão cansada que apenas deito e durmo como uma pedra. Mas nem assim me esqueço que sinto sua falta. Ainda assim, a cama parece enorme, fria e triste como jamais foi._

 _Às vezes eu sinto teu pensamento em mim. Você sente o mesmo? Quando nos vinculamos, eu não imaginava que seria tão profundo, mas nem assim me arrependo. Se você estivesse no espaço e não tivéssemos feito, eu estaria aqui morta de ansiedade pela sua volta. Agora, apenas sei que você vai voltar para mim. Quando essa mensagem chegar, pode ser que você já esteja em combate, mas quando lê-la, por favor, responda. Não quero que os seus cinco meses de sono hiperbárico da volta sejam cinco meses de silencio._

 _O herdeiro do Rei finalmente foi colocado na câmara de incubação, e um novo festival nos fez ganhar muitos créditos, e eu trabalhei como louca nos dias anteriores, dessa vez em paz porque meu ridículo primo não esteve envolvido em etapa nenhuma dos festejos, graças ao Grande Oozaru Dourado!_

 _Em compensação eu estive na cerimônia e mais uma vez, morri de pena da pobre rainha Okra, retirada de sua cama após o parto à força e exibida para a população com a sua pele pálida e seu rosto cansado, onde transparecia a tristeza de ter seu primeiro filho arrancado à força do útero um mês antes do termo para que seja alvo da superalimentação que o fará um sayajin mais poderoso._

 _Meu avô Kakarotto dizia que antes de trabalharmos para o império Cold, as mulheres tinham seus filhos por meios naturais e amamentavam as crianças por meses a fio, carregando-as junto ao seio o tempo todo. Foi assim que nossa raça se tornou forte, não com as câmaras de incubação, e, se não fosse obrigatório, eu optaria por não por os filhos que um dia teremos numa câmara como essas._

 _Tenho pensado muito em filhos... se você concordar, gostaria de peticionar uma suspensão de contracepção para nós quando completarmos 19 anos. Somos Sayajins já independentes e produtivos, e com seu poder de luta duvido que nos neguem esse direito..._

 _E quando você voltar ao espaço eu terei um pequeno para me consolar, mesmo que eu só possa vê-lo crescendo através do vidro de uma câmara de incubação._

 _Te espero, mesmo sabendo que demoras..._

 _Sempre tua_

 _Gine._

 _ **Mensagem de Bardock, órbita do Planeta Zyon 4, terceiro quadrante, galáxia do Norte.**_

 _Gine, meu amor,_

 _Conquistamos o planeta em menos de 1 semana, mas o último combate foi sério e sangrento. Um homem veio na minha direção, no meio do combate, com um enorme machado de batalha. Eu o matei com uma descarga de energia e descobri depois que era o rei de uma das nações. Esse povo era muito primitivo e não tinha nenhuma tecnologia avançada, e nem um comando global, como nós. Havia dois continentes separados por um oceano, e eles não sabiam sequer da existência um do outro... Foi quase decepcionante deparar-se com um povo tão primitivo._

 _Mas seus habitantes eram fortes e corajosos, então, o combate valeu a pena. Os sobreviventes trabalharão para nós, agora, na extração dos minérios que aqui são tão abundantes e que eles não sabiam sequer como usar direito... com a nossa tecnologia, o planeta será muito mais produtivo. Logo depois que os conquistamos, as naves do império Cold chegaram, e nos preparávamos para invadir o outro planeta habitado do cinturão, Zyon 7, quando Freeza, aquele pirralho mimado e asqueroso, suspendeu a invasão e pulverizou o planeta._

 _Assim, como quem apenas muda de ideia, ele simplesmente matou um planeta com aproximadamente 1 bilhão de habitantes. Tudo porque era um planeta muito mais avançado que Zyon 4, e havia tecnologia de fuga espacial. Uma fuga em massa começou e Freeza decidiu acabar com ela explodindo o planeta._

 _Alguém tem que dizer para esse moleque que muito de nada, é nada do mesmo jeito. Ainda que os habitantes tivessem fugido, era um planeta rico em todos os minérios raros e fontes de energia que o império do pai dele explora. E o ignorante decidiu simplesmente que não aceitava a fuga dos habitantes._

 _Há um boato de que, quando voltar dessa missão, Freeza vai ser declarado novo imperador, no lugar do Rei Cold. Para o bem da galáxia espero que isso não seja verdade._

 _Sobre tua proposta... eu pensava nisso durante a viagem, várias vezes, e vejo agora porque: estamos compartilhando sentimentos e ideias, meu amor, e assim que chegar irei pessoalmente a um escritório de saúde e reprodução com as nossas petições._

 _E então, com a desculpa de que estamos tentando procriar, poderemos ficar sozinhos, dia e noite fazendo amor como se nada mais no mundo importasse... porque quando estamos juntos, de fato não importa._

 _Droga... só de pensar nisso fiquei excitado e, infelizmente, nessa maldita nave não há sequer um cantinho onde eu possa cuidar disso sozinho com alguma privacidade... não ruborize e nem fique tímida porque eu sei que muitas vezes, no silêncio da noite, você faz a mesma coisa pensando em mim... eu sinto._

 _Ainda ficaremos aqui algumas semanas, para conquistar os planetas desabitados e com feras... mas não será um combate, mas apenas uma tarefa tediosa._

 _Espero sua mensagem antes de partir e passar cinco meses num sono hiperbárico, sonhando que já estamos na nossa cama fazendo nosso filho... que bom que o isolamento acústico da câmara é bom e o sistema de limpeza é eficiente e que pena que você não vai estar ali, apertada naquela câmara estreita comigo._

 _Te amo_

 _Bardock._

 _ **Mensagem de Gine, Capital do Planeta Vegetasei**_

 _Senhor Bardock Naaranje..._

 _Acabei de descobrir que estou vinculada a um pervertido sexual, um verdadeiro tarado._

 _E isso me fez pensar nas suas pernas roçando nas minhas, na sua cauda enroscada em mim, nos seus longos beijos que me tiram o fôlego, no som da sua voz rouca no meu ouvido quando está por cima de mim, dentro de mim... pensei nas nossas respirações e no nosso suor se misturando quando não conseguimos parar de nos amar._

 _Imagina, pensar nisso por dias e noites a fio trancado num sono de hibernação. Não gostaria de estar no seu lugar agora. Mas gostaria que você estivesse aqui comigo. Estou deitada na nossa cama, e como a noite está muito quente, decidi dormir nua._

 _Boa noite,_

 _Gine._

 _ **Mensagem de Bardock, órbita do Planeta Zyon 3, terceiro quadrante, galáxia do Norte.**_

 _Senhora Gine Neela_

 _Eu já lutei com todo tipo de oponente, mas nunca vi um golpe tão baixo como o da sua última mensagem..._

 _Eu sei que falta ainda muito para começar o verão em Vegetasei, então, se sente calor é porque está ardendo de desejo e de saudades de mim, e se eu dominasse a técnica do teletransporte (que muitos dizem que os Adaratseijins dominam) fique certa que teria me materializado na sua cama assim que li a mensagem e então a senhora veria o que acontece quando se provoca um verdadeiro guerreiro sayajin._

 _Mas agora você vai passar os próximos cinco meses esperando por um guerreiro que vai desembarcar cheio de fome... espere então para ser devorada por mim._

 _Ansioso para que esse tempo voe, me despeço._

 _Sempre seu,_

 _Bardock._

 _P.S. – Fiz uma pesquisa e descobri que poderia encaminhar antecipadamente nossa petição através do comando, talvez um agente de saúde te convoque para retirar a contracepção. A minha injeção já terá vencido quando eu desembarcar e já estou liberado de tomar a seguinte._

 _ **Mensagem de Bardock, espaço indeterminado na Galáxia Norte.**_

 _Gine,_

 _Tive um sonho muito ruim e despertei do sono hiperbárico. Pensei em você na mesma hora. Por favor, faça o que te peço: se alguma nave do império Cold se aproximar da capital, não se aproxime do palácio de Vegetasei._

 _Por favor, me prometa isso._

 _Tentarei dormir novamente depois que você me responder e espero, sinceramente, que meu pressentimento não se concretize._

 _Sempre seu,_

 _Bardock._

Na tela do meu rastreador, a mensagem de Bardock piscava incessantemente, exigindo uma resposta. Diferente do tom ameno e brincalhão da anterior, eu podia sentia a angústia em cada palavra que ele escrevera. E fechando os olhos, senti a urgência dele, acordado do sono hiperbárico, exigindo uma resposta.

Calculei que se ele estava no espaço indeterminado, a mensagem devia ter sido mandada há menos de uma hora. Digitei então rapidamente:

 _Volte a dormir, meu amor. Prometo o que quiser para que você se sinta melhor. Se eu ver alguma nave Cold no céu, prometo correr para casa._

Retirei o rastreador depois de receber a mensagem, intrigada. Eu estava no armazém, finalizando meu dia de trabalho e guardando minhas facas, tranquilamente. Quando terminei, como fazia todos os dias, eu me dirigi ao parque, de onde podia ver o palácio, e comecei a fazer o alongamento que antecedia meus exercícios diários.

Eu estava de olhos fechados, respirando e expirando para por meu corpo no ritmo do aquecimento quando ouvi o som ao longe. Eu estava de costas para o palácio e me virei para tomar o maior choque que eu senti em toda minha vida.

Uma gigantesca nave, que eu sabia que era da frota particular do imperador Cold, descia do espaço e pousaria em minutos diante do palácio de Vegetasei. Imediatamente, eu recolhi minhas coisas, pus meu rastreador e enviei mensagem a todos os que eu rastreei na vizinhança, dizendo "Saiam do parque. Perigo."

Levantei vôo e, pela primeira vez na vida ignorei a proibição de vôo individual em perímetro urbano, descendo só em frente à minha unidade habitacional, onde eu entrei correndo, apavorada. Quando estava dentro de casa, protegida pela distância e pelas paredes reforçadas, passei a olhar na direção do palácio, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da gigantesca espaçonave, que depois de um tempo eu não vi mais, porque da minha casa eu via apenas o fundo do palácio.

Um tempo que pareceu mais longo do que foi realmente se passou e eu imaginei que nada de mal aconteceria, mas, de repente, eu vi três torres do palácio explodindo e levei as duas mãos à boca. Se eu estivesse no parque, certamente, poderia ter sido atingida por um daqueles escombros. Fiquei segurando o choro enquanto parte do palácio real ruía e caía. Meu coração se apertou e eu me lembrei das terríveis palavras do meu tio-avô Kakarotto: "Sabe quem também são feras estúpidas, na avaliação do Império Coola? Os sayajins, filha. Nós seguimos o velho Cold como tsurus, fazemos todo serviço para ele... e um dia ele vai nos mandar para o matadouro sem hesitação."

Eu liguei a tela de entretenimento e me sentei, abraçando as pernas, de frente para ela. Em todos os canais havia apenas uma notícia: Freeza era o nosso novo comandante em chefe e o Rei Vegeta havia sido punido por desconfiar do império Coola, com o ataque a cada atirador de elite postado estrategicamente no palácio para prevenir um ataque supresa.

A rainha Okra e o herdeiro, assim como o Rei Vegeta, estavam bem. Os Challengins haviam se retirado logo após o anúncio, como se não tivessem praticamente destruído metade da sede do governo de Vegetasei e tudo permanecesse inalterado na relação entre is Chalengins e os Sayajins.

E quando a lista de mortos foi divulgada, eu tive mais um choque: Koriander, que havia sido meu primeiro namorado, chefe da guarda real, havia sido um dos mortos no ataque. Ele estava procriando com três guerreiras sayajins diferentes e, em breve, três bebês seriam retirados das suas câmaras de incubação sem saber que jamais conheceriam o pai.

Por mais que eu não tivesse mais nenhuma relação com ele, lamentei a morte de Koriander, porque era um sayajin forte, orgulhoso e que servia à coroa de Vegetasei com dedicação. E porque seus três filhos nasceriam sem pai.

Naquela noite, antes de dormir, eu pensei em Bardock e enviei uma mensagem curta que ele só receberia dali a dois meses, quando acordasse do sono hiperbárico, já no sistema solar de Vegetasei: "Aconteceu o que você temia, mas eu estava bem longe. Você salvou minha vida, meu amor".

No dia do meu 19º aniversário eu soube que a nave de Bardock se aproximava de nossa órbita. Havia praticamente um ano desde a tarde em que ele se despedira de mim e eu ansiava por vê-lo, por cair nos braços do meu guerreiro sayajin, que voltava de sua primeira missão e que passaria o próximo verão inteiro comigo. Eu havia trabalhado como louca ao longo daquele ano para poder passar pelo menos um mês afastada. O clã sobreviveria perfeitamente sem mim.

O terminal de desembarque estava lotado, porque quatro naves daquela missão chegavam naquele mesmo dia. Eu olhava agoniada para o portão de onde ele sairia quando braços fortes me envolveram de repente e eu fui jogada para o alto, levando um susto.

\- Mas ora se não é a nossa garota da carne!

\- Ben! – eu gritei. Também não via meu amigo há um ano, e ele estava impressionante com sua armadura de piloto sayajin e uma recém-conquistada insígnia de bravura no ombro direito, que ele me mostrou, dizendo:

\- Manobra de evasão! Salvei nossa nave da retaliação de um caça-cruzador dos terríveis Isufeijins. Conquistamos o planeta deles no sistema de Adrula. Bardock estava na missão do cinturão de Zyon, não?

\- Sim, estava. Eu estou esperando por ele.

Ben levou as duas mãos ao rosto fingindo espanto e disse:

\- Vou embora, não nasci pra atrapalhar casais felizes! Pelo sagrado Oozaru Dourado, corram para um quarto – E como ele havia aparecido, Ben se afastou, se encontrando com outro rapaz, que eu não sabia quem era, na saída. Ele tinha essa mania de não nos apresentar seus namorados.

Eu me virei novamente para o portão, e, de repente, o vi. Bardock estava lá, no portão, tão ansioso por mim quanto eu estava por ele, porque sua cauda se soltou da cintura quando ele começou a correr para mim. Quando ele me ergueu do chão e me beijou, eu mesma desejei ter o tal poder de teletransporte para nos levar para o nosso quarto.

Quando nos separamos ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e o cobriu de beijos, enquanto eu ria, então me disse:

\- Vamos para casa antes que eu perca o controle aqui mesmo.

Eu havia comprado uma voadora motorizada no último ano, e, mesmo sendo um piloto prudente, corri feito louca para nossa casa, onde já entramos nos despindo e caímos na cama rindo loucamente e creio que aquele foi o amor mais alegre que fizemos na nossa vida. Depois tomamos um banho e nos deixamos ficar, preguiçosamente nos braços um do outro, apenas sentindo o prazer de estar juntos.

Horas depois, Bardock passou a mão por sobre meu corpo e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

\- Eu disse que te devoraria, não disse? – ele provocou e eu ri.

\- Pois eu achei que você não tinha nem começado.

\- Está certa. Foi só o aperitivo – ele riu e debruçou-se sobre mim, me amando mais uma vez.

Quando nos levantamos para comer a refeição que eu havia deixado pronta ele me disse:

\- Então... pode ser que nosso pequeno sayajin já esteja a caminho...

\- Não sei – eu disse, enquanto mexia a refeição que eu esquentava – acho que o contraceptivo ainda circula algum tempo pelo organismo... pode ser que demore um pouco.

\- Como vamos chamá-lo?

\- Se for um menino? Raditz! – eu disse, sem pensar.

\- Quem te deu o direito de escolher? – ele perguntou, segurando minha cintura por trás e encaixando-se em mim, incapaz de ficar longe muito tempo.

\- A ideia foi minha – eu brinquei – então eu escolho o nome do primeiro. Se for menina se chamará Zuch.

\- Ok. O próximo eu escolho – ele riu e eu levei a refeição para mesa. Estávamos realmente mortos de fome.

Nos dias seguintes, viajamos para as praias do sul do continente e passamos longos dias e lindas noites preguiçosamente juntos, vivendo como se não houvesse nada no mundo entre nós dois. Dois meses depois, minha menstruação atrasou. Quando fui ao posto médico, confirmei que estava grávida, e celebramos por dias, já com o coração apertado porque metade do tempo de folga de Bardock já havia acabado.

E quando ele foi embora, já sabíamos que Raditz estava a caminho, e que seu poder de luta latente não era nada desprezível. E meu coração apertou-se em pânico justamente por isso.


	12. Raditz

**Capítulo 12 – Raditz**

Uma mãe mais experiente que eu me disse, numa das visitas que eu fiz à grande incubadora coletiva sayajin:

\- Olhando seu bebê? – eu assenti e ela completou – A única época tranquila na vida de uma mãe é essa, querida, quando eles estão ali flutuando placidamente. Quando ele sair, prepare-se para se preocupar sempre.

Eu fiquei um pouco irritada, mas não disse nada. Achei um comentário tolo e desnecessário, mas depois, acabaria entendendo o que ela quis dizer, e concordando com ela. Na incubadora, Raditz já chamava atenção por ser muito maior que qualquer bebê da mesma idade. O médico me disse, então, um dia:

\- Vamos precisar retirar seu filho alguns meses antes, porque ele já tem tamanho e peso de um bebê de dois anos, apenas com um e meio. Parabéns, ele já tem um poder de luta de 350. Provavelmente será um sayajin guerreiro.

Eu deveria estar orgulhosa, mas só conseguia sentir medo, Se Raditz fosse muito forte, poderia ser selecionado para a academia imperial, e isso significava ser separado de mim aos 5 anos, e começar a sair em missões ainda criança. E isso me apavorava.

Quando ele foi retirado da câmara e acordou, me olhou com aqueles olhos vivos, grandes e intensamente pretos, muito sério para um bebê de um ano e meio. A enfermeira me entregou ele e eu fiz um carinho naquele cabelo longo e cheio dele, exatamente como o de meu pai e, de repente, ao sentir meu carinho Raditz abriu um sorriso enorme e meu coração pulou no peito de amor. Não importava o poder de luta dele, enquanto estivesse comigo, seria apenas o meu pequeno sayajinm.

Dessa vez, Bardock estava em missão num sistema solar muito mais próximo, Arada, com seus 13 planetas dos quais apenas um era habitado. Mas era um planeta gigante, com uma gravidade maior que a de Vegetasei, um enorme desafio para a tropa, e o combate durou quase três meses. Quando terminou, Bardock pôde fazer uma ligação com imagem, uma vez que o sistema era bem mais próximo e a imagem podia ser transmitida com mais facilidade.

Me postei diante da tela de emissão e transmissão com Raditz. Ele já estava há um mês comigo e eu estava afastada das minhas atividades até ele completar seu segundo aniversário, quando eu poderia passar a leva-lo para ficar num espaço de cuidado enquanto eu trabalhasse. Raditz olhava para a tela, curioso, quando ela brilhou e a imagem de Bardock apareceu.

Eu sorri para ele, mas, imediatamente, Raditz fechou a cara para o próprio pai e rosnou, como se fosse uma pequena ferinha. Eu olhei para meu filho chocado e disse:

\- O que é isso, Raditz! Esse é o papai, eu tinha dito que falaríamos com ele hoje.

Raditz ainda não falava, mas me olhou de cara feia. Fomos interrompidos por uma sonora gargalhada, de Bardock, que disse:

\- Então esse é o meu pequeno sayajin guerreiro? Protegendo a mamãe desse estranho na tela? Estou orgulhoso, garoto!

Raditz olhou para a tela, desconfiado, e Bardock começou a falar com ele, como num tom animado, dizendo:

\- Vamos treinar, moleque? Treinar de verdade para ficar forte como um guerreiro sayajin de primeira classe? Papai chega logo e vamos brigar muito!

Nunca saberei se ele entendeu ou se foi o tom que Bardock usou, mas o fato é que Raditz abriu um sorriso e começou a tentar interagir com o pai, que, de repente, viu minha cara fechada e disse:

\- Eu te disse ele seria um guerreiro, não disse?

\- Eu não imaginava que ele começaria tão cedo a treinar.

\- Quanto antes melhor, disse Bardock, sem esconder a sua animação.

Eu não consegui dizer nada, mas ele falou comigo, num tom manso e apaziguador:

\- Calma, meu amor. Ainda vai demorar para ele ir para o espaço em missão. E em um mês vamos estar todos juntos. Eu olhei para ele e sorri, então ele disse:

\- Quer pegar uma unidade maior na colmeia, agora que temos um filho?

\- Podemos – eu sorri – há algumas liberadas aqui. Vou falar com meu irmão.

Passamos mais um tempo falando sobre coisas chatas e, então, ele me disse que essa missão rendera mais créditos que a outra. Como tínhamos uma vida sem muitos luxos, podíamos nos dar ao luxo de viajar mais uma vez quando ele chegasse, e dessa vez com nosso pequeno sayajin.

Eu sorri. Queria muito estar com Bardock e meu menino.

Dessa vez, quando Bardock chegou foi diferente. Eu já não tinha a voadora motorizada, era perigoso andar com um bebê sayajin na garupa, então, comprei um bom veículo de transporte, e, com Raditz junto a mim, fui buscar Bardock. Quando ele viu o filho, pegou imediatamente no colo, cheio de orgulho. Raditz se acostumara com o pai por causa das transmissões que ele fizera na viagem, e se deixou pegar sem protesto. Mas quando Bardock me beijou, ele deu um soco no peito do pai, que caiu na gargalhada:

\- Então além de forte, você ainda é possessivo, meu pequeno guerreiro?

Raditz o olhava sério, mas seu semblante mudou quando Bardock o abraçou, amorosamente e disse:

\- Quanto orgulho terei de você!

Fomos para nossa casa, e passamos o resto do dia os três juntos, e eu vi o pai que Bardock seria. Fomos ao parque, e ele estimulou o filho a lutar com ele, e assim, conquistou nosso pequeno sayajin. Depois os dois vieram para mim e me abraçaram, e eu não conseguia parar de rir. Ele tinha razão, Bardock. Enquanto estivessem comigo, tudo estaria bem.

Só à noite, quando Raditz estava confortavelmente adormecido no seu quarto, pudemos nos entregar um ao outro e matar a saudade de mais um longo ano separados. Nossa fome um pelo outro não diminuíra nada, e quando terminamos, ofegantes, ele me disse ao ouvido:

\- Podemos fazer logo outro, o que acha?

Eu o olhei de lado, meio desconfiada e disse:

\- E se ele não for tão forte quanto Raditz? Vai amá-lo do mesmo jeito?

Ele ficou sério e me disse, olhando nos olhos:

\- Nossa cria sempre será amada, não importa o quanto tenha de poder... afinal, ela é a mistura de mim com você.

Então ele me beijou longamente e eu relaxei nos seus braços. Estava tudo bem, e por um tempo, ficou tudo bem. No entanto, esse tempo passou muito rápido, com Bardock indo e voltando do espaço em intervalos menores, porque ele se colocava sempre para missões mais próximas ao nosso sistema. E foi assim até Raditz completar 4 anos.

Naquele ano, a rainha Okra engravidou do segundo herdeiro de Vegetasei, mas a primeira leitura de poder de luta não agradou o Rei Vegeta, então não houve festival, ou um anuncio pomposo, ou nada para celebrar aquele pobre bebê que já nasceria renegado e sua mãe, que não tinha culpa nenhuma por gerar um herdeiro fraco mas seria punida da mesma forma.

Para não chamar atenção demais sobre a gravidez, o rei resolveu chamar atenção para o jovem herdeiro, que estava completando 6 anos. Bardock havia chegado em casa dias antes do festival de aniversário do herdeiro, e ficou bastante entusiasmado quando foram anunciados os "jogos infantis".

A ideia era por crianças de várias idades para lutar, e a recompensa seria algo que muitos desejavam para seus filhos, mas eu, sinceramente, temia: o privilégio de ser escalado como uma espécie de guarda pessoal do príncipe, um guerreiro de confiança que cresceria junto do futuro rei e frequentaria a Academia Imperial de Guerra, como o herdeiro.

Se Bardock não estivesse em casa, eu dificilmente levaria Raditz àquele torneio, porque tinha medo que ele entrasse para a Academia Imperial, o que significaria que nos separaríamos cedo demais, e eu ficaria novamente sozinha.

Mas Bardock me convenceu de que era uma grande oportunidade para nosso filho, mesmo que ele não fosse o escolhido. Que aquilo renderia de imediato um ingresso sem questionamento para a Academia Sayajin, quando ele fizesse dez anos. Raditz era maior que qualquer criança da sua idade e passava facilmente por um menino de seis anos. Era ainda feroz e briguento, tinha alguns problemas no centro de cuidados onde eu o deixava quando ia trabalhar por querer resolver absolutamente tudo na pancada.

Nos dias antes dos jogos Bardock se prontificou a ficar com ele enquanto eu trabalhava, dizendo que ensinaria algumas técnicas simples de luta para ele. Confiei que não seria nada perigoso, mas foi com o coração apertado de apreensão que eu acompanhei Bardock e ele aos tais jogos.

"Jogos" era um nome muito pomposo para algo que era apenas um ajuntamento de crianças de diversas idades brigando entre si, escolhendo adversários de forma aleatória e trocando socos diante de um príncipe que, sentado em sua cadeira real com cara de tédio absoluto, observava tudo sem demonstrar muito interesse, ao lado do pai, que tentava estimulá-lo a dar alguma opinião sobre o que via, mas só conseguia aparentemente respostas monossilábicas. Imaginei que o Príncipe devia ser um pirralho mimado e intragável apenas vendo-o de longe.

Raditz entrou na arena junto com cem outros meninos, mais ou menos, sob meu olhar e o de Bardock na arquibancada. O torneio era para crianças até 8 anos, e ele era um dos poucos que tinha menos de 5 anos. Mas era um dos maiores. Os menores o evitavam, mas um menino de prováveis oito anos se aproximou, tentando socá-lo no rosto para começar a luta.

Raditz se esquivou do ataque e socou o menino no estômago e então, no rosto, e o repeliu com um ataque de energia que o atirou longe, desacordado. Eu olhei para Bardock espantada, ele não havia me dito que ensinaria aquilo ao nosso filho, e, pelo jeito ele era um dos poucos ali que dominava essa técnica, e quando fez isso, o príncipe finalmente olhou para a arena com algum interesse.

O menino que Raditz derrubara foi retirado da arena, levado para uma câmara de regeneração, e ele ficou procurando outros adversários, mas depois da sua demonstração de força, as outras crianças o evitavam, e ele olhou para Bardock na arquibancada, com uma expressão irritada e inconformada. Foi quando um outro menino tentou atingi-lo por trás, mas ele se desviou e o derrubou, com um novo ataque de energia, e fez isso rindo.

Eu olhei para Bardock e ele parecia orgulhoso. Mas eu estava irritada e chateada. Ele havia ensinado aquelas técnicas todas a Raditz sem me contar. Quando ele vinha do espaço, por vezes, ficava com Raditz quando eu ia trabalhar, e, com certeza, ele o havia treinado até mesmo antes naquela técnica pelas minhas costas, visando prepara-lo para a academia de artes especiais.

A luta continuou na arena até restarem apenas Raditz e um outro menino, que não era tão grande quanto ele e saiu correndo apavorado quando Raditz correu na direção dele. O garoto foi automaticamente desclassificado e Raditz foi declarado campeão mas na mesma hora o Príncipe Vegeta saiu de seu marasmo e protestou, inconformado:

\- Eu não o aceito como campeão – ele disse, irritado. Ele lutou duas ou três vezes e só está de pé porque os outros fugiram dele.

Raditz o encarou, e, por um instante, pareceu muito mais velho que seus quatro anos, quando disse:

\- Se quiser, príncipe, desça aqui e lute comigo. Se eu te vencer posso ser declarado campeão?

Aquilo era uma ousadia quase inaceitável. O príncipe riu, mas o Rei Vegeta olhou para meu filho com uma cara tão terrível que, por um instante, eu pensei que ele fosse fazer com ele o que diziam que havia sido feito com o fortíssimo filho do general Paragas, que havia sido enviado de propósito para o planeta Bamfa, para não ofuscar o poder de luta de Vegeta IV.

\- Eu não posso lutar, paspalho, é contra as regras. – gritou o príncipe, num tom que eu reconheci que era arrogante como o que o pai costumava usar. Então ele completou. –Mas se você passar numa prova que eu determinar eu aceito você como vitorioso.

Raditz olhou para arquibancada. Eu vi Bardock acenar com a cabeça para ele, que sorriu e disse:

\- Eu aceito qualquer prova, príncipe.

Meu coração afundou no peito, porque eu tive imediatamente certeza de que seria algo perigoso e até mesmo cruel. Eu olhei para Bardock, que sussurrou para mim:

\- Não se preocupe, nosso filho é forte!

\- É justamente isso que me preocupa. – eu respondi, séria – você esteve treinando ele para tudo isso sem me dizer nada, Bardock. Você me enganou.

Ele ficou mudo e tornou a olhar para a arena. O príncipe havia descido até a área de combate e ficou de frente para Raditz. Ele era bem menor que meu filho, mas ainda assim, o encarava com desprezo, então, disse:

\- Você é grande, mas não me assusta. – ele disse, mirando Raditz com um rastreador que ele colocara antes de descer até ali – seu poder de luta não se compara ao meu.

Raditz não disse nada. Ele tinha apenas quatro anos e não era muito de falar. O príncipe se abaixou e então eu percebi o que ele ia fazer e disse, apavorada, para Bardock:

\- Bardock, ele vai plantar um saibaman! Tire nosso filho de lá.

Bardock me encarou e travou, de repente. Eu repeti:

\- Tire Raditz de lá! É perigoso! Ele só tem quatro anos!

Ele se aproximou e sussurrou:

\- Eu não posso fazer isso, não na frente do rei, seria ofensivo e desonroso para Raditz. Nosso filho é forte e corajoso, e eu tenho certeza de que ele consegue. E ele completa cinco anos em breve, não é mais um bebê.

\- Bardock, não é outra criança... é um saibaman, nosso filho pode morrer!

\- Gine, eu te juro que se perceber Raditz em perigo eu mesmo desço até lá e mato o saibaman! Mas não se pode impedir um sayajin de lutar!

Foi quando eu percebi que não adiantaria tentar convencer Bardock. Não estava diante de mim o sayajin amoroso que se deixara abater por um mendigo por nobreza de caráter, mas o lutador furioso que eu vira num ringue derrotando malfeitores, o sayajin insano que desafiara um Oozaru fora de controle para se tornar mais forte e atingir um poder de luta absurdo. E mesmo que eu gritasse ou protestasse, ele estava orgulhoso de ter seu filho enfrentando aquele desafio tão pequeno.

Eu baixei a cabeça, derrotada, porque tinha medo do que iria acontecer naquela arena. Meu filho tinha apenas 4 anos, e os saibamen eram usados para treinar sayajins adultos e como armas para dominar planetas. Meu coração estava dominado pelo medo quando eu fechei os olhos para não ver a luta, sentindo as descendo pelo meu rosto desesperado.

Eu ouvia apenas os gritos e aplausos da plateia, e tinha certeza de que Raditz lutava com ferocidade e se sentia feliz. Bardock não ignorou a minha tristeza, ele assistiu a luta em silêncio ao meu lado, e eu o sentia tenso, parte por causa da luta, mas muito mais pela minha reação. Ele podia sentir minha decepção com ele, nosso vínculo me mostrava também que ele tinha muito mais medo por minha reação do que pelo nosso filho, em quem eu percebia que ele confiava quase cegamente.

De repente, um grito mais forte e uníssono na plateia me fez abrir os olhos. Eu tive medo, muito medo do que poderia ter acontecido, mas o que eu vi na arena me fez abrir a boca com espanto.

Raditz, meu pequeno Raditz, meu menino de apenas 4 anos, havia acabado de matar pela primeira vez na vida. Ele estava ensanguentado, havia sido arranhado pelo saibaman em diversos lugares, e devia ser levado logo para uma câmara de regeneração. Mas ele estava de pé, e caído no chão, jazia o saibaman, com a cabeça verde arrebentada e os miolos asquerosos espalhados aos pés do meu filho, que sorria com fúria, a mesma fúria que eu via no rosto de Bardock quando ele lutava na academia.

De volta ao seu lugar, o príncipe Vegeta sorria um sorriso mau enquanto batia palmas para Raditz. O rei perguntou-lhe alguma coisa e ele disse:

\- Declaro Raditz como campeão e meu futuro guarda pessoal!

Eu olhei para Bardock. Ele sorria, mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando ele percebeu que eu estava furiosa. Ele sabia que eu não queria aquilo para Raditz, não tão cedo. Descemos até a arena, em silêncio, e Bardock o levou nos braços até a câmara de regeneração e ele dizia para o pai, cheio de orgulho:

\- Você viu, pai, viu como eu destruí ele? Eu quebrei ele, papai, eu quebrei ele!

Bardock sorria, orgulhoso, mas ficava sério quando percebia meu olhar. Então, Raditz foi examinado e posto na câmara de cura enquanto nós dois esperávamos do lado de fora, em silêncio. Eu olhava o rosto infantil do meu filho, sabendo que eu acabara de perde-lo, quando Bardock disse, suavemente:

\- Gine... eu...

\- Em casa, Bardock – eu disse – conversaremos em casa.

Ele engoliu em seco, e, nesse momento, um sayajin alto e magro, o novo chefe da guarda real, nos chamou e disse que deveríamos falar com o rei. Fomos levados à sala do trono e o rei Vegeta nos aguardava. O trono da rainha Okra estava vazio, mas o pequeno trono do príncipe era ocupado pelo mesmo, que nos olhava com aquele olhar arrogante, o mesmo do pai.

\- Parabéns! Eu sabia que podia esperar algo de você, Bardock! E ele ainda tem a personalidade típica da família do velho Kakarotto!

Eu o encarei em silêncio e não consegui dar um sorriso falso, porque me sentia muito infeliz com a ideia de meu filho indo para a academia tão jovem. O rei percebeu e disse:

\- Não está feliz, minha querida Gine?

\- Não, majestade, mas estou orgulhosa – menti – apenas fiquei tensa, porque meu filho poderia ter morrido.

\- Se morresse era porque não valia nada como guerreiro – disse o príncipe de forma insolente – mas como venceu, vai ser meu guarda pessoal e você como mãe deveria ficar grata.

Eu não disse nada, Bardock segurou meus ombros e disse, calmamente:

\- Estamos muito felizes... quando ele deverá se apresentar na academia, majestade?

\- Bem, o certo seria ele ir hoje mesmo – disse o Rei Vegeta – mas damos a vocês uma semana para se acostumarem com a ideia, e ele poderá ir para casa na folga sayajin, a não ser quando eles começarem a ir periodicamente para o espaço, o que deve acontecer em um ou dois anos, dependendo da evolução deles – disse o Rei.

Eu não disse nada, porque não havia mais nada a ser dito. E aquela semana foi a mais longa e fria da minha vida, porque eu estava me sentindo profundamente triste e solitária ao lado dos dois sayajins entusiasmados e orgulhosos. Raditz só falava na sua ida para a academia, e eu sabia que não poderia fazer nada. À noite, eu deitava de costas para Bardock, deixando muito claro que eu não estava disposta a resolver as coisas apenas com sexo, e, por incrível que pudesse parecer, nunca o vínculo entre nós me mostrou tanto sobre Bardock como naqueles dias.

Eu o sentia em agonia por mim, enquanto sentia-se eufórico por Raditz. Numa noite, quando ele se deitou ao meu lado, eu percebi a angústia muito forte nele e disse:

\- Você tem medo de me perder, não tem?

Ele não disse nada. Eu prossegui.

\- Nunca te escondi nada. Nunca traí nosso vínculo te enganando, como você fez comigo, Bardock.

Ele me abraçou de repente, urgente, forte, inseguro.

\- Por favor... me perdoe. Eu... não queria te enganar. Mas eu senti, entende, eu senti que nosso filho tinha um potencial muito grande e aquela era uma oportunidade...

\- Você não pensou em mim, Bardock, e não confiou em mim, ao me esconder tudo isso. Você achou que eu atrapalharia seus planos para Raditz.

\- Não, não, eu não queria te preocupar. E eu sabia que você ficaria triste, porque vai ficar novamente só quando eu for embora... eu errei, Gine, mas, por favor, me perdoe. Eu não consigo ter paz com você me olhando dessa forma, me mostrando todos os dias o tamanho do meu erro.

Eu o encarei. Por mais que eu estivesse triste, chateada, com raiva, eu amava Bardock do jeito que era, e ele era um guerreiro. Eu deveria, a partir dali, aprender a amar meu filho da mesma forma. Olhei nos olhos dele e disse:

\- Nunca mais me esconda nada, Bardock. Porque eu vou descobrir, Bardock, você não consegue esconder nada de mim. Eu já entendi que devo aceitar que Raditz vai ser um sayajin guerreiro e forte, e vai buscar ser mais forte, assim como você fez por toda vida. – eu sorri – mas nunca mais quero que você tente me enganar, ouviu bem? Nunca mais faça nada pelas minhas costas!

\- Eu não vou, eu não vou – ele me abraçou, e beijou meu rosto diversas vezes – se você me perdoar... juro, Gine, juro que jamais farei isso novamente.

Eu o puxei para mim, e o beijei pela primeira vez desde que me aborrecera com ele, e, quando nos separamos eu sussurrei:

\- Eu quero outro filho. – eu sorri – e vamos fazê-lo agora mesmo.

\- Como a senhora quiser... – ele sorriu e me puxou para ele.

Eu subi sobre Bardock e o cavalguei, sem nenhum tipo de preliminares, apenas o sentindo inteiro dentro de mim, e ele deu um gemido rouco quando me sentiu inteira sobre ele. Nos encaramos e eu sorri novamente antes de começar a me mover, eu mesma cheia de saudades de nós dois. Era a primeira vez desde o vínculo que passávamos mais de três dias juntos sem nos amarmos.

E, talvez porque aquela semana tivesse sido tensa entre nós, quando nos amamos foi libertador, e eu, de alguma forma soube que meu segundo filho realmente estaria a caminho, que o havíamos concebido ali, no calor da nossa primeira reconciliação depois de uma briga.

E, não importava que eu tivesse prometido a Bardock que ele escolheria o nome, porque dentro de mim eu já sabia que viria um sayajin forte a sua maneira, voluntarioso e diferente de qualquer um que viera antes dele. E foi ali, quando senti Bardock explodindo dentro de mim com um grito, que eu decidi que ele se chamaria Kakarotto.

Notas:

Mãe é mãe, gente, humana ou sayajin. Se sayajins são mamíferos, as mães tem apreço pela cria, não me digam que não.

Como Bardock traiu o vínculo? Simples, ele não expunha diretamente suas emoções, apenas a alegria de ver Raditz evoluindo.

Eu imaginei os saibamen como prova em homenagem à saga Sayajin de Dragon Ball Z.

E está explicado porque Goku se chama Kakarotto, depois dessa vocês imaginam que Bardock não era nem besta de contrariar a Gine.

E sim, a vida de um casal vinculado não é um mar de rosas. O amor consiste em negociar as diferenças e não eliminá-las ou ignorá-las.

O próximo capítulo se chama "Kakarotto". E Gine não sabe, mas só terá p filhos nos braços um instante antes de perdê-lo.


	13. Kakarotto

Nota inicial: Eu gosto muito de partes da história de "Bardock, o pai do Goku", portanto, apesar de não ser Canon, vou colocar na história o golpe que ele leva do Kanassajin que dá a ele o dom da premonição, um pouco modificado. Capítulo 13 – Kakarotto

Bardock voltou ao espaço alguns dias depois do quinto aniversário de Raditz, que já estava na Academia Imperial mas pôde vir para casa para comemorar conosco graças ao privilégio de ser companheiro do príncipe. Depois da prova em que matou o _saibaman_ , Raditz se tornou uma espécie de pequeno adorador e seguidor fiel do príncipe Vegeta, que, claramente, amava ser adulado.

Havíamos confirmado minha segunda gravidez e Bardock não perdeu tempo e encomendou uma pequena incubadora, como me prometera. Quando Kakarotto fosse retirado do meu útero eu teria o consolo de vê-lo num ambiente que não era a opressiva incubadora coletiva.

Quando fomos comprar o equipamento, o vendedor comentou que muitos soldados de alta classe estavam comprando suas incubadoras próprias, com medo que seus filhos nascessem muito fortes e acabassem enviados para planetas longínquos como acontecera ao filho do general Paragas ou fracos demais e fossem escolhidos como bebês de infiltração. E completou dizendo que o próprio Rei Vegeta havia decidido que faria isso com o segundo filho.

Quando voltamos para casa, eu fiz Bardock me prometer que não autorizaria o envio de Kakarotto como bebê de infiltração se ele nascesse com poder abaixo do potencial. Quase brigamos, porque Bardock disse que só se eu não o conhecesse pensaria que ele faria isso ao nosso pequeno. E, quando partiu para o espaço me disse que não se importava nem um pouco se Kakarotto fosse fraco, afinal, ele mesmo não nascera muito forte.

Então, Bardock viajou e, novamente, e, com Raditz na academia e ele no espaço, fiquei sozinha e me entreguei ao trabalho, para não pensar tanto na minha solidão.

Bardock estava no planeta Kanassa quando Kakarotto nasceu e foi posto na incubadora. Seu poder de luta não era grande, mas eu não me preocupei com isso. Mas, quando Bardock ligou, logo depois de finalizada a invasão a Kanassa, eu me surpreendi. Ele parecia preocupado, transtornado. Nunca o havia visto daquela forma. E me preocupei todos os dias, até ele voltar para casa, porque sentia a sua angústia.

Quando ele chegou, me pediu para ver Kakarotto, e eu o levei para o quarto onde nosso bebê flutuava placidamente alheio a tudo em volta no seu sono de bebê em suspensão. Bardock ficou um longo tempo contemplando-o e então disse algo que eu havia notado assim que ele nascera:

\- Ele é igual a mim... – ele sorriu – meu filho é igual a mim...

Meu coração se encheu de ternura. Nos abraçamos e eu tive finalmente a coragem de perguntar:

\- O que aconteceu em Kanassa, Bardock?

Bardock suspirou, e seu rosto se tornou sombrio. Então ele se afastou um pouco de mim e me disse:

\- Eu encurralei um Kanassajin muito forte, um guardião de um templo da religião deles... dizem que alguns deles podem prever o futuro e o fato é que...

\- O quê?

\- Ele me golpeou na nuca e me disse que eu a partir dali começaria a ver o futuro... e veria o terrível fim da raça sayajin.

\- E você acreditou nisso, Bardock? – eu me aproximei e ele me abraçou novamente, sem tirar os olhos do nosso pequeno menino. Então ele disse:

\- A princípio, não. Mas o Kanassajin antes de morrer me disse que havia me escolhido porque eu já tinha um pouco desse poder e eu me lembrei de quando eu tive o sonho e pedi que você não fosse ao parque. O sonho havia sido muito real... muito preciso, eu via o palácio explodindo e os escombros atingindo o parque.

Ele jamais havia me falado do sonho, não com tantos detalhes, então ele prosseguiu:

\- E depois disso, já na nave, eu vi... não me pergunte como, mas eu o vi... flutuando na sua câmara, nosso pequeno Kakarotto.

Ele tirou os olhos da incubadora e me encarou, então disse:

\- Eu sonhei com algo muito ruim no sono hiperbárico da volta... mas prefiro não te assustar e não te falar sobre isso. Vamos viver bem e curtir nosso pequeno... é pena que não há nenhum festival acontecendo por esses dias.

\- O rei não anda satisfeito – eu disse, enquanto ele segurava meu rosto entre as mãos me olhava – corre um boato de que ele aguarda apenas o segundo aniversário do segundo herdeiro para mandá-lo para algum planeta distante, para dar o exemplo àqueles que tiverem filhos fracos – eu completei, num sussurro de voz – como nosso pequeno Kakaroto.

\- Ei – ele disse, me encarando – eu não sou o rei Vegeta e não vou mandar nosso filho para morrer em um planeta distante – ele me deu um beijo de leve e prosseguiu – eu sou a prova de que não existe limite para um sayajin, a não ser aquele que está no seu próprio espírito, na sua própria mente. Se nosso filho desejar ser o sayajin mais forte do universo e treinar se esforçando para isso, ele poderá derrotar qualquer inimigo, por forte que seja! – ele sorriu e disse – e se tiver um coração puro e bom como o seu, meu amor, ele será um sayajin diferente de todos que já existiram!

Bardock me beijou e me carregou para o nosso quarto. E por algum tempo, nenhum de nós pensou naquela história de prever o futuro.

Os dois anos que Kakarotto deveria passar na incubadora pareciam uma eternidade. Todos os dias eu chegava do frigorífico e o ficava contemplando, no seu sono inocente, pensando no dia em que finalmente o teria no colo, nos seus bracinhos curtos esticados para mim, como os de Raditz quando era um bebê.

Raditz, quando vinha para casa, mal olhava para o irmão e dizia que eu deveria descartá-lo, afinal, era um bebê fraco. Aos seis anos, ele reproduzia palavra por palavra o discurso do seu ídolo, o príncipe Vegeta, um menino arrogante e difícil, que eu tinha certeza que transformaria meu Raditz num sayajin como todos aqueles eu um dia haviam me olhado como uma criatura fraca e desprezível na Academia Sayajin.

Eu então suspirava e o abraçava dizendo que ele era ainda meu menininho e não adiantava bancar o grande guerreiro e ele ficava muito irritado, mas acabava se deixando ficar no meu colo, porque ainda amava meus afagos. Numa das últimas vezes que o vi, no entanto, ele me disse, displicentemente, como se não fosse um menino de apenas seis anos:

\- Vou para o espaço em breve, com o príncipe e o nosso tutor, o Nappa.

E depois disso, ele passava mais tempo em missões com o príncipe, que estava com oito anos, do que na terra. Eu os via como escravos infantis do exército de Freeza, mas quem dá ouvidos a uma mãe preocupada quando se faz parte de um povo que ama lutas e guerras? Eu pensava, então, que por mais distante que Raditz estivesse de mim, eu sempre teria Kakarotto. Ele seria meu bebê. E agradecia ao grande Oozaru Dourado por tê-lo feito mais fraco.

Bardock voltou mais uma vez do espaço e, daquela vez, ele não parecia tão alegre como das outras. Faltavam seis meses para Kakarotto completar dois anos e ele me disse algo que eu jamais esperaria, quando estávamos contemplando nosso filho, assim que ele chegou:

\- Estamos errados, Gine. Nós os sayajins... estamos errados ao seguir Freeza e viver do modo que vivemos...

Eu o encarei. Era ele mesmo, o meu Bardock falando?

\- Por quê? – eu não conseguia completar sequer a pergunta. De alguma forma Bardock havia mudado e meu mundo não parecia mais fazer sentido, então, ele me disse:

\- Eu faria tudo, tudo ao meu alcance para proteger você e Kakarotto. Sei disso. – ele me encarou – e você deve estar achando que eu enlouqueci. Mas não foi isso. E também não foi o que aconteceu em Kanassa, embora eu não aguente mais os sonhos que tenho em que vejo nosso planeta virando pó...

\- Você...

\- Talvez eu tenha ficado impressionado, não sei... talvez vá acontecer, mas não agora. Não sinto urgência, não sinto ainda uma sensação de perigo. Mas nessa última missão aconteceu algo que me fez pensar, Gine, que me fez questionar quem realmente somos, sabe? Quem somos nós, os sayajins? Por que somos assim?

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Lamara é um enorme planeta, supostamente, o lar de uma raça forte, guerreira. Mas nós os subjugamos, e foi fácil demais. Eu olhava as leituras de poder e não entendia. Eles eram fortes, tão fortes quanto nós. E nós os dominamos rapidamente, e depois eu entendi por que.

\- Os lamarajins não são um povo bélico e guerreiro, mas são muito evoluídos, eles apenas se defenderam de nós, mas não estavam preparados para nossa invasão, com Oozarus e tudo mais... e quando eu estava já percorrendo uma cidade devastada, depois da nossa vitória, quando os prisioneiros estavam sendo catalogados, você sabe, por ordem de Freeza fugas não são permitidas e os sobreviventes são escravizados...

\- Então eu entrei num lugar, eu creio, pela configuração, que era uma escola. E havia uma mulher com algumas crianças. E ela estava segurava um dispositivo e começou a gritar na língua dela, que eu não compreendia, quando me viu, e as crianças correram. Pelas ordens de Freeza eu deveria matar a todos, porque estavam resistindo, criando problemas, mas eu não obedeci, Gine. Eu me tornei um soldado para lutar com aqueles que são mais fortes e não massacrar os mais fracos. Eu levantei minhas mãos e disse para a mulher, com gestos, que não a machucaria.

\- E o que aconteceu? – eu perguntei, vendo o olhar entristecido dele, que suspirou e prosseguiu:

\- A mulher acionou o dispositivo que segurava e eu descobri que havia uma nave de fuga naquele lugar, ela queria apenas salvar as crianças... eram mais de vinte, e entraram na nave. Eu imaginei que ela iria com elas, mas ela simplesmente acionou a nave do lado de fora e as crianças foram enviadas, em fuga, para algum outro lugar. Ela então largou o dispositivo e me mostrou os pulsos... pronta para seguir seu destino de escravidão. Eu fiz um gesto para que ela fugisse, e ela me olhou chocada, mas desapareceu, provavelmente sabia onde encontrar alguma nave ou módulo de fuga.

\- Quando me reuni com meu comando, disse que não havia visto nada de anormal ou errado, e fui informado de que muitas naves haviam deixado o planeta em fuga, a maioria com crianças e jovens, durante a invasão. Perguntaram-me se eu havia visto algo e eu menti, mas não me arrependo.

Eu me apertei a Bardock, e lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto ao perceber que ele finalmente entendera por que eu jamais havia me tornado um soldado. Então ele disse algo que eu jamais vou me esquecer:

\- Nossa relação com esses malditos passou do ponto de retorno, Gine... o nosso Rei se acha forte, mas é inseguro ao ponto de permitir que o filho esteja, aos nove anos, no exército daquele monstro e de permitir, por mero orgulho, que um garoto extremamente forte, que um dia poderia nos ajudar a nos livrar de Freeza, tenha sido enviado para um planeta longínquo e inóspito, apenas porque era mais forte que o príncipe... Foi um erro sem tamanho, como também foi mandar o segundo herdeiro para um planeta distante ainda bebê... tudo em nosso rei é orientado pela sua vaidade.

\- E por causa disso a rainha nunca mais foi vista, Bardock... você acha que...?

\- Não, não acredito que ele a tenha matado, mas simplesmente se cansou dela e mandou para alguma residência de verão, achando que ela não lhe dará mais filhos fortes. Somos governados por um insensato e somos escravos de um monstro – ele me disse, olhando em meus olhos – mas eu tenho certeza, Gine, que se algo ruim acontecer, nós dois teremos um ao outro. A única coisa que me prende ainda a Vegetasei e me impede de fugir desse exército é você e nosso pequeno Kakarotto... mas creio que ainda prepararei uma fuga para nós.

Eu sorri e o beijei. Não sabia que não haveria tempo para os planos de Bardock.

Naquela mesma semana, descobri que todos os meus amigos estavam pela primeira vez em Vegetasei, e chamei todos para uma reunião na minha casa. Bardock chamou Toma, e todos nós rimos quando eu mostrei nossa foto na formatura deles, nove anos antes. Ben então disse:

\- Somos bem mais bonitos hoje e graças ao grande Oozaru, estamos todos vivos.

Foi uma gargalhada geral. Ben disse que estava sendo pressionado para procriar, Pea e Soya já haviam procriado, suas crias estavam na incubadora coletiva. Lentill então disse, olhando para Toma, com quem se envolvera brevemente na época da formatura:

\- Eu gostaria de achar um sujeito legal para procriar, mas minha nave é cheia de embustes.

Embalados por uma bebida, ela e Toma acabaram agarrados num canto da minha casa, e Ben os infernizou dizendo para procurarem um quarto, conselho que eles seguiram sem hesitação alguma alguns minutos depois. No fim, Ben e as meninas saíram e nos abraçamos muito felizes. Bardock, mais calado e menos divertido do que sempre fora, esperou apenas que eles saíssem para me envolver num beijo caloroso e me arrastar para cama.

\- Vamos fazer o terceiro sayajin essa noite? – eu sussurrei no ouvido dele, quando ele estava dentro de mim e ele respondeu, como se soubesse disso há muito tempo:

\- Infelizmente não vai acontecer... mas eu vou te amar para sempre.

E foi divino, perfeito, e eu não sabia, mas era a última vez que faríamos amor em Vegetasei.

No dia seguinte, Bardock recebeu uma convocação de emergência, e seguiu com outra equipe que não era a sua, numa missão. Dias depois, eu soube que a equipe dele havia sido dizimada numa missão que ele mesmo não compreendia. O seu melhor amigo, Toma, estava morto. E Bardock me disse, quando nos falamos por mensagem:

\- Foi Freeza... ele matou minha equipe, e vai matar mais de nós...

E ele estava certo. Eu recebi, chocada, a notícia da morte de toda equipe de Ben, que além disso ainda tinha Pea e Soya. Parecia que alguém estava caçando os sayajins galáxia a fora e exterminando. Eu não me lembro de chorar tanto na vida, depois de adulta, como chorei a morte de meus amigos.

Era impossível acreditar que duas semanas antes estávamos todos ali, naquela sala, bebendo e rindo e que, agora, todos eles, menos Lentill, eu e Bardock, estavam mortos em algum lugar do espaço. Às vezes me pegava lembrando de uma piada que Bem fizera, ou dele gritando no comunicador do rastreador e começava a chorar onde estivesse, em casa ou no trabalho. E desejei que, se Freeza tivesse que matar todos os sayajins, que pelo menos nosso fim viesse rápido e fosse indolor.

Mas depois desse surto, em que cinco ou seis naves foram abatidas, seguiu-se uma calmaria de quase três meses. Lá fora, em Vegetasei, tudo parecia normal. Ninguém pensava nas naves abatidas sem razão, ninguém imaginava que nosso fim estava próximo e nossa sorte, lançada. Faltava um mês para eu ter meu pequeno Kakarotto nos braços, e eu mal podia esperar para abraçar meu filho...

Mas então veio a ordem. Todos os sayajins deveriam voltar a Vegetasei. Liguei para Bardock e ele disse que estava a caminho, realmente, mas sua voz era sombria, e então liguei para Raditz, que disse que o príncipe tinha dito que não seguiria aquela ordem idiota. Fiquei chateada porque há quase um ano Raditz estava fora, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Meu filho já não me pertencia, era mais uma pequena peça, um peão no exército de Freeza.

Quando Bardock chegou e viu Kakarotto, eu vi a sombra em seu rosto e ele me disse, segurando meus ombros:

\- Vamos ter que mandá-lo para fora do planeta.

Tudo que se passou depois virou um turbilhão nublado na minha memória. Eu me lembro de Kakarotto, seus olhos negros enormes me encarando, suas mãos pequenas segurando meus dedos. E lembro das minhas lágrimas porque Bardock me disse que teríamos que fazer aquilo que ele me prometera jamais fazer.

Por algum motivo, não questionei ou disse não. O vinculo entre mim e Bardock mostrava que os motivos dele eram reais e justos. E quando ele roubou a cápsula de fuga e trouxe, foi como se meu coração fosse arrancado do peito. Ele então me consolou e disse:

\- Se eu estiver errado, vamos buscá-lo... ou melhor, vamos atrás dele e jamais voltaremos a Vegetasei.

\- Para onde o está mandando?

\- Para um planeta cheio de seres fracos chamado Terra... Freeza, além de tudo, jamais se interessará por ele.

Nós dois o colocamos na capsula de fuga, e meu único conforto foi ter tido, por um breve momento, meu pequeno Kakarotto nos braços. Então ele virou um rosto desaparecendo no céu e depois, um ponto luminoso e brilhante avançando para o infinito a partir de Vegetasei.

Voltamos para casa, e então Bardock disse:

\- Será hoje, sinto que o ataque será hoje... – ele fechou os olhos e lágrimas involuntárias desceram por ele quando me disse – eu não consegui te proteger, não consegui te mandar para longe, Gine, me perdoe.

\- Se tivermos de morrer juntos, morreremos, Bardock – eu disse a ele, e ele se ergueu, resoluto e me disse:

\- Gine... eu não posso sentar aqui e esperar a morte. Eu vou lutar, ainda que seja a minha última luta.

Meu coração afundou ainda mais no peito, como se não pudesse ficar mais ferido que aquilo e eu disse:

\- Você é não é apenas um soldado... você é meu soldado – eu sorri para ele e nos beijamos. Ele então sussurrou, colado em mim:

\- Eu te acho, lembra? Não importa quão longe você esteja, eu sempre vou te achar... se nenhum de nós sobreviver... ainda assim, Gine, eu te encontrarei no pó das estrelas. Mas vou lutar para protegê-la.

E ele saiu, quando estava quase amanhecendo, e eu o vi se afastando rumo ao sol que nascia, e, da mesma forma que havia roubado uma cápsula de fuga, ele roubou uma nave sayajin e partiu na sua última missão, a que ele mesmo deu para si.

Era um dia quente, o céu estava lindo, sem uma nuvem. Eu sentia o coração de Bardock batendo, porque ele pensava em mim e eu nele. Eu o senti subindo, subindo, ao encontro da nave gigante de Freeza que estava em órbita de Vegetasei. E eu ouvi suas palavras de resistência:

\- Freeza, eu irei te enfrentar!

Então... algo inexplicável aconteceu. Eram os últimos pensamentos de Bardock, e eu os senti. E ele via Kakarotto forte e crescido. E Kakarotto derrotava Freeza. Ele terminava o reinado de terror do império Challengin, dos icejins e do maldito imperador Cold, pai de Freeza, derrotando o monstro psicopata que, naquele momento, lançava uma bola de energia imensurável contra nosso planeta.

A última palavra que Bardock disse ecoou em meu coração, e eu fechei os olhos quando senti que o corpo do meu amado, do meu soldado, do meu sayajin, se punha entre Freeza e Vegetasei, tentando resistir:

\- Kakarotto! – ele gritou, e eu senti quando seu corpo foi pulverizado, e eu fui atingida pela dor de ser queimada por mil sóis... e nosso vínculo se quebrou, porque ele desapareceu apenas um minuto e meio antes que eu fosse também pulverizada, sentindo a minha vida acabar junto com toda a vida de Vegetasei.

E apenas uma palavra restou, dita por mim e Bardock, ecoando pelo espaço, voando com o nosso filho rumo a terra:

\- Kakarotto – eu disse, antes de desaparecer de vez – você é a nossa esperança.

 **Notas:**

Não é o fim. Próximo capitulo: "O Eterno".

Como a Gine, eu perdi duas amigas muito próximas, uma aos 25 e outra aos 27 anos. Foi nelas que pensei quando escrevi a morte dos amigos de Gine. Amem seus amigos.


	14. O eterno

Capítulo 14 – O eterno

Eu nunca acreditei que quando morresse, continuaria. Mas continuei, para minha surpresa. Depois que meu corpo físico foi pulverizado, fui transportada imediatamente para um lugar onde me vi no meio de uma multidão imensa e interminável. A religião sayajin dizia que os grandes guerreiros, os que honravam a glória da raça, iriam para um lugar chamado "o eterno". Se o eterno era aquele lugar, poderia ser chamado de "eterno aperto", porque eu estava sendo comprimida por todos os lados.

\- Ai! - Ouvi alguém gritar, uma voz conhecida. Olhei para o lado e vi minha prima Pepper. – Mas que droga! Eu tinha apenas vinte e quatro anos!

\- Pepper? – eu perguntei. Não éramos mais que nevoazinhas esquisitas flutuando. De repente, senti meu corpo se formando, mas era diferente do corpo anterior... mais tarde descobri que se tratava de um corpo astral.

\- Gine? – Pepper também apareceu, perto de mim. – Todo mundo morreu?

\- Eu acho... eu acho que o planeta explodiu. – de repente, me dei conta. Se eu estava viva, Bardock também estaria! – BARDOCK? BARDOCK?

Minha voz se perdia no meio da multidão de corpos astrais que se aglomeravam à medida que iam aparecendo, e eles não paravam de aparecer! Me dei conta de que Vegetasei tinha milhões de habitantes, e que estar todo mundo ali ao mesmo tempo sem dúvida era péssimo. Agora eu via que eu estava num salão muito enorme, e provavelmente toda população de Vegetasei estava ali, aglomerada. Eu olhei para o lado e levei um susto. A rainha Okra estava bem do meu lado, e, pela primeira vez eu a vi sorrindo. Não sei se ela me reconheceu, mas ela perguntou:

\- Morremos? – eu apenas sacudi a cabeça, em concordância e o sorriso dela se ampliou – quer dizer então que estou livre daquele monstro, finalmente?

O monstro só podia ser o Rei Vegeta. Eu não tinha certeza, mas sorri para ela e pus a mão no seu ombro, solidariamente. Pobre rainha, devia ter ansiado por qualquer tipo de liberdade por anos, e agora ficava aliviada por estar morta. Mas antes que eu pudesse falar com ela ou com qualquer outro sayajin, uma voz trovejante disse, lá na frente:

\- Senhores, tenham paciência, um evento cataclísmico como o que vitimou seu planeta é sempre complicado!

Eu vi uma criatura vermelha enorme, do tamanho de um prédio, praticamente, e com chifres, não parecia com nenhuma raça que eu já tivesse ouvido falar e que usava uma roupa estranha. Era ele quem estava falando conosco e prosseguiu:

\- Com um pouco de paciência vamos acomodar todos, de acordo com seu merecimento...

"Merecimento?" – pensei. Era estranho demais aquilo. Não combinava muito com a nossa religião... de repente o sujeito disse:

\- Eu sou o senhor dos submundos, Emmah Daioh. De acordo com as regras do nosso Universo, aqueles que tiveram existências que contribuíram para a paz e a harmonia no seu mundo e no Universo como um todo, serão levados para os níveis superiores, e aqueles que provocaram caos, morte e destruição, conforme o grau do estrago provocado deverão ser encaminhados para os níveis inferiores, onde poderão esperar por uma nova chance de aprender a contribuir com o universo. Pode ser por alguns anos, séculos ou milênios. Vamos chamá-los pela ordem em que morreram...

Eu não gostei dessa história. De um certo modos, nós todos provocávamos caos, destruição e dor. Nosso mundo era dedicado a isso. De repente, o senhor Emmah Daioh chamou:

\- Onde está o herói? Aquele que se colocou entre a destruição e o planeta – ele folheou papéis numa prancheta e gritou:

\- Onde está o sayajin chamado... Bardock Naaranje?

\- Aqui! – eu ouvi a voz de Bardock lá na frente e então, não me contive e gritei:

\- BARDOCK!

Agora que o ambiente estava menos barulhento, minha voz ecoou e eu vi, lá na frente, Bardock se elevando sobre a multidão. Então ainda podíamos voar? Eu experimentei tentar, e levantei vôo, indo até onde ele estava, e nós nos abraçamos como se não nos víssemos há séculos, e ele murmurou no meu ouvido:

\- Eu... eu não consegui, Gine... me perdoe, eu não consegui...

\- Está tudo bem, - eu disse, me sentindo aliviada por estar com ele, finalmente – estamos aqui, não estamos? Continuamos...

\- Gine, quando eu morria eu vi algo...

\- AHAM!? – a voz trovejante de Emmah Daioh limpando a garganta ecoou pelo salão e eu e Bardock olhamos para ele, Bardock de cara feia. – O senhor é Bardock, meu jovem?

\- Eu mesmo – ele disse, mau humorado.

\- Bem, o senhor foi o primeiro a morrer no cataclisma. Sinto muito que seu sacrifício não tenha salvo o planeta, se houvesse o senhor teria conseguido mais alguns pontos para compensar sua existência que foi bem... – ele folheou algumas páginas e disse – bem ruinzinha mesmo. O senhor era um soldado, não?

\- Sim – ele disse, secamente.

\- Bravura, bravura... isso não conta positivamente... hum, muitos assassinatos. Péssimo. Ah, algo bom! 20 crianças e uma mulher salvas no planeta Lamara! Isso é uma boa ação! Aqui... reflexão, arrependimento... tentativa de salvar o planeta... sacrifício pela raça e pelo amor dos que o amam... salvou um dos filhos. Não conta muito, ele era seu filho... – ele continuava olhando o que parecia o arquivo de Bardock e concluiu:

\- Por causa das boas ações, passará apenas 5 anos no nível 5/7, depois mais 10 anos no nível 4/7, 10 anos no nível 3/7. A partir daí poderá reencarnar!

\- Reencar o quê?

Emmah Daioh deu um suspiro e disse:

\- Você vai poder ganhar um novo corpo, uma nova vida, e consertar as besteiras que fez nessa existência. Próximo. Vamos ver? Tem algum sayajin aí chamado...

\- Ei, e minha esposa? – perguntou Bardock, segurando a minha mão. – eu não vou a lugar algum sem ela!

\- Esposa? – ele voltou aos papeis de Bardock e disse – ah, sinto muito, ela precisa esperar a vez dela. A senha dela é 1.350.986. Vai ter que esperar pelo menos 387 horas pelo visto, e você não pode ficar aí, empatando a fila.

\- Eu já disse que não vou sair daqui!

Emmah Daioh olhou para Bardock com a cara de quem via isso um milhão de vezes por dia e disse:

\- Se eu disser a palavra certa, você vai desaparecer imediatamente e aparecer no quinto dos infernos, para onde deve ir. Prefere ir por bem ou por mal?

Eu olhei o semblante dele, implacável e nada disposto a negociar e disse:

\- Senhor Emmah Daioh?

Ele me encarou, parecendo aborrecido e perguntou:

\- O que a senhora quer?

\- Se Bardock é um herói, se se sacrificou pelo planeta... não poderia pelo menos me liberar para ir com ele? Seria melhor. Uma pessoa a menos para o senhor.

Ele deu um suspiro e disse:

\- Acontece que a senhora não vai para o mesmo lugar que ele.

\- O quê? – Bardock pôs os braços, de forma protetora, em volta de mim e eu o abracei, com medo. Como assim, não iríamos para o mesmo lugar?

\- Escutem todos – Emmah Daioh resolveu explicar a todos a dinâmica do lugar, aparentemente para não precisar explicar mais nada a ninguém – Aqui onde vocês estão, é o pós-vida desse uinverso. Todas as almas vem para cá, não importa o planeta. Os que não foram bons para o universo, vão para um dos três níveis mais baixos, o 5, o 6 ou o 7, os níveis de punição, onde aprendem a lidar com a vida de forma responsável até que possam subir para os 2 níveis de intermediários, esperando uma chance de voltar à vida em outro corpo. Finalmente, os bons são recompensados nos níveis mais altos, 1, não precisam mais ficar voltando à vida com corpo físico. Alguém tem alguma dúvida?

O salão explodiu em perguntas e burburinho, Bardock então aproveitou e me disse:

\- Gine, a última coisa que eu vi antes... antes do apagamento, foi uma visão do futuro. E eu vi que nosso filho...

\- Eu vi, Bardock... o vínculo me fez ver... nosso Kakarotto, ele vai...

\- Sim... ele vai derrotar Freeza no futuro. Eu te disse que não importava o poder de luta dele ao nascer, não disse? – Bardock me olhava, e eu via o orgulho em seus olhos – Kakarotto é como eu, mas também é como você.

Sorrimos um para o outro. Tudo havia valido a pena, tínhamos gerado o guerreiro que derrotaria o tirano que escravizara Vegetasei. De repente, Emmah Daioh mandou fazer silêncio e disse:

\- Os senhores estão tumultuando, não podemos prosseguir assim. Meu jovem, despeça-se da sua esposa. Ela irá para um nível bem melhor que o seu e, dentro de um ano, terá autorização para vê-lo.

\- Um ano? – Gritou Bardock – Eu não posso aceitar isso, ela é a minha esposa – ele apertou os braços em volta de mim – a minha Gine.

Emah Daioh riu e disse:

\- Você deveria agradecer porque ela vai poder vê-lo. Se ambos tivessem sido ruins, poderiam jamais se reencontrarem. E chega dessa conversa – ele disse e apontou para Bardock. Na mesma hora, um anel flutuante apareceu sobre a cabeça dele e ele desapareceu. Eu abri a boca, chocada e espantada, e tive uma imensa vontade de chorar... mas simplesmente não tinha lágrimas. Meu corpo astral aparentemente não podia verter lágrimas.

E assim, eu fiz o que me restava, que era esperar. Demorou, mas chegou minha vez. Antes, porém, vi o julgamento do Rei Vegeta, condenado a 500 anos no nível mais alto de punição, porque tivera muitos erros individuais e porque seus atos haviam acabado por levar à destruição do planeta por Freeza. Mais seu maior castigo seria estar para sempre separado da Rainha Escarole, que havia morrido muitos anos antes. Emmah Daioh disse que eles não poderiam se encontrar, a não ser em uma nova encarnação, dentro de muito e muito tempo.

Além de separado da sua amada, ele ainda viu a Rainha Okra ser levada para o nível 3 para conseguir uma nova encarnação imediatamente, porque entendia-se que sua ultima vida havia sido ruim demais e ela merecia uma nova chance. Ela perguntou por seus filhos, se veria o mais jovem, e, surpreendentemente Emmah Daioh disse que ele estava vivo e bem, num planeta distante do nosso.

Eu fiquei apreensiva, afinal, poderia ser separada para sempre de Bardock também. Era triste: ele deveria passar 25 anos sendo castigado, mas quem mais sofreria seria eu. E quando ele terminasse, o que faria? Se ele vivesse outra vida, se se apaixonasse por outra garota e me esquecesse? Apenas 8 anos passamos juntos, e eu tinha mais 25 para esperar o que aconteceria com ele, e achava que esses anos seriam um castigo.

Mas eu estava enganada, eu não estava sendo punida ou castigada. Eu fui mandada para o nível 2, que ficava acima de um lugar chamado "caminho da serpente" e cheguei meio assustada. Eu ainda tinha minha cauda e agora, tinha aquele mesmo anel que vira em Bardock, chamavam-no de "auréola". Comecei a andar pelo lugar, e não era muito cheio. A maioria dos sayajins como eu, não guerreiros, havia sido mandada para o nível 3, para reencarnar logo. E eu estava ali, querendo saber quem mais apareceria quando uma voz me chamou:

\- Então, quer dizer que eu estava certo sobre aquele maldito lagarto filho do Cold... eu não esperava te ver por aqui tão cedo, pequeno pedaço de coisa nenhuma...

\- VOVÔ! – eu gritei e me virei para ver o vovô Kakarotto parecendo uns 50 anos mais jovem, sem bengala e com sua cauda solta, como a minha. Corri para o seu abraço, apertando-o bem forte e dizendo -Eu senti sua falta, vovô, senti muito mesmo.

\- Mas nem seguiu o meu conselho e saiu logo se vinculando com aquele tal de Bardock... mas eu o aprovaria – ele riu – moleque tinhoso, no fim, ele enfrentou o réptil nojento, não? Pena que não o derrotou.

\- Sim, sim... ah, vô, você ia adorar o Bardock e ele você – eu levei a mão para secar lágrimas imaginárias no meu rosto e meu tio-avô disse:

\- Tem mais uma surpresa para você... venha aqui comigo.

Ele me levou até um lugar que parecia fantasticamente com uma colmeia sayajin do tipo antigo, cheia de casinhas abobadadas, e ele me explicou que os povos tendem a se juntar naquele lugar, mas que por ali eu podia conhecer pessoas de outras raças, até mesmo icejins bons, a maioria que um dia havia se oposto ao Rei Cold e morrera como mártir. Logo chegamos a uma unidade pequena, e ele me disse:

\- Entre.

Eu não pensei imediatamente porque ele me disse para entrar sozinha... então, um sayajin que estava sentado, trabalhando no que parecia uma pequena peça esculpida, se ergueu e me encarou, sorrindo. Ele era alto, forte e tinha longos cabelos que desciam por seus ombros...

\- PAPAI!

Quando corri até ele, foi como se eu voltasse a ter sete anos de idade. Meu pai me abraçou e me chamou de pequena sonhadora. E eu queria chorar, senti falta das lágrimas, mas entendi que ali nunca mais choraria, porque as emoções se expressam de forma diferente no seu corpo astral. E naquele dia, quando minha prima Pepper, meus tios e meus dois irmãos se juntaram a mim, eu soube que a espera não seria tão dura, que viver no eterno não seria tão complicado. Porque eu estava cercada dos meus, e aqueles eram quase todos que me amavam.

Faltavam apenas Bardock e meus amigos: Pea, Lentil, Soya e Ben estavam no nível 4 e um dia, reencarnariam. Eu os encontraria esporadicamente nos anos seguintes, era um privilégio que tinha por ter sido recompensava e estar no segundo nível do pós-vida.

Pepper me disse que nosso primo Mint havia ido para o quarto nível, assim como outros primos e tios nossos. Ela havia passado mais tempo na espera. Nos tornamos inseparáveis por um tempo, mas um dia, ainda no período em que eu esperava Bardock ela me disse:

\- Apesar de estar aqui, me foi dito que posso reencarnar. E eu quero voltar a viver, porque sinto, prima, que poderia ter vivido coisas que eu não vivi. Vou pedir para voltar e eu vi que o melhor lugar é um planetinha chamado Terra.

\- Terra? É lá que Kakarotto está! – eu disse – procure-o!

\- Infelizmente, prima... não posso. Nós esquecemos quem somos quando voltamos a um novo corpo. Posso até encontrar Kakarotto... mas ele não vai saber nem eu.

Eu baixei os olhos. Sentiria falta de Pepper, mais sabia que ela merecia voltar. Me despedi dela num dia e a vi encolher, voltar a ser uma fumacinha e então, desaparecer. Meu pai estava perto de nós, então me disse:

\- Em 60 anos, sua mãe vai estar livre para uma nova encarnação, Gine.

\- Como ela está? O senhor a visita?

\- Ela passou alguns anos no sétimo nível... e agora está no sexto. Ela tem aprendido muito, creio, e em alguns anos vai perder o que sobrou de crueldade, e só restará o nosso amor. Mas, infelizmente, quando ela escolher reencarnar, isso pode ser perdido.

\- Papai... – eu o abracei – os olhos de meu pai brilhavam, e eu soube que se houvesse como, ele choraria.

Quando me encontrei pela primeira vez com Bardock, fui autorizada a passar um dia com ele. O lugar onde ele estava era mais triste e sombrio que a nossa colônia sayajin, mas ele estava sereno. Nos deitamos sob uma árvore e eu lembrei-me da nossa primeira vez, no parque. Nos beijamos, mas nossos corpos astrais não permitiam mais que isso. Ficamos deitados abraçados e ele me disse:

\- Me disseram que só poderei estar contigo uma vez a cada ano... – ele me apertou entre seus braços e eu suspirei – e eu vou esperar como se fosse o único dia em que valesse a pena existir.

\- Eu sinto sua falta...

\- E eu? Eu gostaria de poder fugir daqui... mas estou aqui para pensar sobre quem fui, sobre o quanto minha loucura por força e poder me tornou cruel... tem sido um bom aprendizado, e tem me feito valorizar você ainda mais... quando eu sair daqui...

\- Bardock, quando você sair daqui... vai se tornar outra pessoa. E vai me esquecer.

\- Quem te disse um absurdo desses? – ele me virou e sorriu – eu nunca vou te esquecer, entendeu? Nunca. Meu amor por você é eterno, juramos estar juntos nas estrelas, se lembra? Onde você estiver, eu estarei. Onde você for, eu te encontrarei.

Eu o encarei. Bardock ainda era o sayajin mais voluntarioso do mundo. E valia a pena esperar para tê-lo, ainda que uma vez a cada ano.

O tempo fluiu, passou... embora quando se está no eterno, ele seja diferente, às vezes passando mais rápido, às vezes mais devagar. De onde eu estava, eu tinha o privilégio de observar meus filhos, se quisesse, e eu sempre que podia, me concentrava e via o que acontecia com eles... As notícias que me chegavam da Terra davam conta que meu filho Kakarotto agora tinha outro nome, e se tornara um menino forte, com o espírito de luta sayajin mas outra personalidade. Ele era capaz de perdoar, ele cativava ex-inimigos e, algo que não era muito sayajin: ele não gostava de matar.

Mas tudo que eu via, quando observava Raditz me deixava apreensiva. Ele havia ficado no exercito de Freeza sem saber do que provocara a destruição do nosso planeta, acreditando que havia sido um meteoro. E, enquanto Kakarotto se distanciava do pior do espírito sayajin, Raditz se aprofundava mais na crueldade e em tudo que um dia o faria ser punido. Era apenas questão de tempo.

Todos os anos era eu quem falava dos nossos filhos para Bardock. Ele não podia vê-los, era um privilégio que a ele não era permitido, e, embora Bardock já estivesse cada vez mais próximo de receber uma nova chance, nós dois só pensávamos em nos reunir um dia, de alguma forma, e nossos encontros eram cada vez mais intensos, emocionados. Parecia incrível, mas acho que foi a época em que nosso amor e vínculo foram mais preciosos.

Mas um dia, quando Kakarotto já era um adulto... eu senti uma grande dor no meu coração porque meus dois filhos morreram de uma vez.

Eu não sabia porque estava tão triste, mesmo existindo vida após a morte... mas eu estava. Era como se algo houvesse sido arrancado de mim. Um deus chamado Kaioh se apresentou para mim e disse que, como ele sabia que eu era a mãe de um guerreiro que havia sido escolhido para salvar o planeta Terra, eu tinha o direito de saber que ele não viria para junto de mim, mas ficaria com seu corpo e treinaria... para combater os últimos sayajins, que queriam destruir o planeta.

Assim, meu filho entrou em conflito com sua herança sayajin e com sua própria raça, mas, no fim, saiu vitorioso. No fim de tudo, eu soube que Kakarotto estava a salvo, para meu alívio, ainda que machucado. Mas não foi só isso... um tempo depois, vi que Kakarotto não estava na Terra, e a notícia que eu levei para Bardock, meses depois, foi que nosso filho, como ele previra, havia finalmente derrotado Freeza, embora o monstro tivesse sobrevivido, ele jamais seria o mesmo.

\- E ele, Bardock, tornou-se o primeiro super sayajin depois de eras, exatamente como você havia previsto.

Depois, além de Bardock, eu podia visitar Raditz. Meu filho me rejeitou nas primeiras vezes que me viu, irritado e envergonhado, mas, no fim, eu acariciava seus longos cabelos e foi como se ele voltasse a ser meu bebê. Ele e Bardock não podiam se encontrar, mas eu podia encontrar os dois, e, talvez por isso, os últimos anos de Bardock esperando uma nova chance pareceram voar. E ele tinha planos que não me contou.

Um dia, do nada, fui chamada à presença de Emmah Daioh. Havia 25 anos que eu não via o senhor dos mundos inferiores, e ele estava bem aborrecido:

\- Seu marido se recusa a reencarnar. Diz que não quer deixar de ser quem é porque vai esquece-la. Disse que quer passar um dia inteiro com você sem restrições para aceitar ir embora. E diz que quer reencarnar como um sayajin.

Eu ri. Aquilo era a cara de Bardock. Emmah Daioh precisava que ele reencarnasse, então, topou as exigências e disse:

\- Vocês tem 24 horas. Durante esse tempo, terão um corpo, como o corpo de um mortal sayajin. Mas ele deve aceitar reencarnar imediatamente após essas 24 horas, ou mando os dois novamente para o último nível! Não pense que não farei isso.

Quando nos encontramos, eu me sentia como uma garotinha virgem novamente. Eu me lembrava dos beijos com o corpo astral, mas ter novamente um corpo físico, ter Bardock de novo, ainda que pela última vez, era um presente que eu jamais esqueceria... o lugar onde nos encontramos era lindo, havia um campo e ninguém por muitos e muitos quilômetros.

Bardock me esperava debaixo de uma árvore. Ele havia pedido que nos encontrássemos ao por do sol. E nosso beijo foi molhado com minhas primeiras lágrimas após 25 longos anos de espera, e ele usava uma armadura sayajin idêntica àquela que eu me lembrava, da academia. E, para minha surpresa, ele tinha um saco de dormir, exatamente como na nossa primeira vez. Eu, no entanto, usava uma túnica simples.

\- Ora se não é a minha garota, agora com uma roupa típica dos anjos do Eterno? – ele me disse, quando começou a puxar minha túnica, rindo.

\- Podemos fazer isso aqui, Bardock? – eu perguntei, um pouco assustada. – Não tem ninguém nos vigiando?

\- Eu não ia pedir um corpo pra ficar de beijinho e abraço contigo, ia? – ele me disse, beijando meu pescoço e me fazendo rir.

Ele tirou minha roupa inteira, sob a luz tênue do pôr do sol. Eu tirei a sua armadura sayajin, me lembrando de cada detalhe do seu corpo, que era exatamente o mesmo de quando estávamos vivos. Nos deitamos juntos, e nossas caudas se enroscaram e, sob a luz das estrelas, exatamente como elas eram vistas antigamente, no céu de Vegetasei, nos beijamos dentro do saco de dormir e o tempo parou, mais ou menos como nossa primeira vez.

As mãos de Bardock incendiavam meu corpo, a cauda dele passeava pelas minhas pernas, então por minhas coxas, até achar minha intimidade e acariciá-la, fazendo com que eu gemesse e implorasse por ele, que ficou ali, me torturando com sua boca, mãos e cauda, dando risadinhas maliciosas cada vez que eu choramingava de desejo querendo-o dentro de mim. Finalmente, ele me virou e se pôs por cima de mim, pressionando minha entrada antes de dizer:

\- Tenho medo de começar porque quando terminarmos, eu sei que vai acabar nosso tempo e vamos nos separar.

Eu olhei nos olhos dele. Havia mágoa, desejo e melancolia no fundo deles, mas, sobretudo, havia amor, o amor entre mim e ele, que era impossível de se esquecer ou de se perder.

\- Sempre irei te amar, Bardock. Eu prometi que buscaria você no céu por toda minha vida e além dela, lembra? E aqui estamos nós, além da vida... nosso vínculo é mais forte do que a morte, do que as leis de Emmah Daioh.

Ele me olhou, e um brilho malicioso apareceu nos seus olhos quando ele disse:

\- E eu prometi que te encontraria e voltaria de onde estivesse para os seus braços, por isso estou aqui...

Ele então me possuiu e me beijou, e nos movimentamos no mesmo ritmo, ele dentro de mim, o corpo dele cobrindo o meu, tocando cada ponto sensível, nossas caudas se enroscando e nossas vozes se misturando em gemidos longos e sentidos de prazer, até que o clímax veio para nós dois, e juntos, gritamos de prazer e amor, coroando a história de nossa vida e nossa morte naquele ato tão puro e sentido de amor.

Depois, eu me lembro de chorar junto ao peito de Bardock. Eu o perderia. Ele se tornaria outra pessoa e nos perderíamos um do outro de vez. E ele me disse, num sussurro, olhando as estrelas:

\- Lembra que você me disse que achava que seu pai estava naquela estrela? – ele apontou exatamente a "minha estrela" e eu sorri. – É num planeta na órbita daquela estrela que Kakarotto está e é para lá que eu vou, sabia? Terra.

\- Como cumpriremos nossa promessa, Bardock? - Eu disse, sentindo novamente o peito dele, minhas lágrimas sentidas molhando-o e os braços fortes dele me acariciando. Ele me encarou e disse:

\- Não precisamos nos separar, se você não quiser.

\- Como?

\- Reencarne comigo.

\- O quê?

\- Venha para a Terra. Eu te encontro.

\- Você acha...

\- Gine, eu te encontrei depois da nossa primeira vez, eu voltei do espaço a cada missão por você. Eu te acharia em qualquer lugar do universo, meu amor. Duvida de mim? Duvida da minha vontade?

Os olhos pretos de Bardock me encaravam, e eram os mesmos olhos do jovem sayajin que me esperava naquele dia, coberto de sujeira, depois de treinar o dia inteiro. Eu sorri. E concordei com ele e, logo depois de ser amada por Bardock, chamei Emmah Daioh e disse que desejava reencarnar na Terra.

O velho e inteligente senhor dos submundos riu e disse:

\- Vocês sayajins... sempre conseguindo exatamente o que querem...

Voltei para o meu lugar naquele pedaço da eternidade e me despedi dos meus familiares e de meu corpo astral e, seguindo Bardock, preparei-me para voltar. A Terra, disseram-nos, vivia momentos de turbulência, mas havia guerreiros poderosos lutando para trazer de volta a paz. Meu filho, eu soube, era um desses guerreiros. Eu sorri e confiei em Kakarotto, ele era capaz de trazer de volta a paz. Fechei os olhos do meu corpo astral pela ultima vez como uma sayajin, depois de receber beijos carinhosos de meu pai e do meu avô. Quando os abrisse de novo eu seria uma outra pessoa.

Eu renasceria na Terra.

 _So lately, been wondering_

 _Who will be there to take my place_

 _When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_

 _If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

 _Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own_

 _If I could, then I would_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

 **(The Calling – Wherever you will go – Camino Palmero, 2001)**

Notas:

Não é impressão de vocês. Gine e Bardock reencarnam em algum momento entre os três anos dos androides e os jogos de Cell, ou antes ou logo depois... não vou dizer exatamente quando para não estragar o próximo capítulo. Vocês vão entender.

Essa foi a forma que eu encontrei para justificar o fato de que Goku e os pais jamais se encontrarem no outro mundo.

Sim, Bardock reencarna como Sayajin. Gine, não.

E agora? Eu poderia terminar por aqui, mas tem mais um capítulo, que se chama "De volta"

Eu pus um trecho da música do The Calling no fim desse capítulo e um outro no próximo porque ela fala de fim, começo e amor eterno:

 _Então, ultimamente, tenho me perguntado_

 _Quem estará lá para ocupar meu lugar?_

 _Quando eu me for, você precisará de amor_

 _Para iluminar as sombras no seu rosto_

 _Se uma onda enorme caísse_

 _E caísse sobre todos nós_

 _Então, entre os escombros_

 _Você conseguiria se virar sozinha?_

 _Se eu pudesse, então eu iria_

 _Irei aonde quer que você vá_

 _Lá em cima ou lá embaixo_

 _Irei aonde quer que você vá_


	15. De volta

**Capítulo 15 – De volta...**

 _ _And maybe, I'll find out__

 _ _A way to make it back someday__

 _ _To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days__

 _ _If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all__

 _ _Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you__

 _ _If I could, then I would__

 _ _I'll go wherever you will go__

 _ _Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go__

 _ **Satan City, Planeta Terra, 17 anos depois...**_

 _Eu acordei, assustada, com o som do meu telefone muito perto do ouvido. Mas droga, era SÁBADO, quem liga para alguém nesse dia logo pela manhã? Estiquei o braço, sonolenta, e peguei o telefone, que tocava alegremente. Suspirei ao atender e disse:_

 _\- O que você quer, Benny? São oito da manhã!_

 _\- BOM DIA, GAROTA DAS FLORES!_

 _Eu ri. Meus pais tinham uma floricultura e Benny inventara esse apelido ridículo para mim no nosso primeiro dia de aula em Satan High, quando eu comentara esse pequeno detalhe na apresentação. Quando Benny me chamava pelo apelido ridículo só podia ser para uma coisa:_

 _\- Qual é a saída imperdível onde eu vou achar o namorado magnífico que vai acabar com todos os meus problemas sentimentais, Benny?_

 _Benny gargalhou do outro lado, antes de dizer:_

 _\- Olha, me diz se isso não é uma coisa maravilhosa... eu, Paula, Lilly e Sasha vamos a um torneio estudantil de artes marciais! Não é o máximo?_

 _\- Artes marciais, Benny? Tipo... aquelas coisas lá de Jackie Chan e Karatê? Eu acho isso, sei lá, meio chato._

 _\- Não seja ridícula. A Paula me disse que um garoto LINDO que já foi campeão infantil do torneio de artes marciais "de verdade", que hoje é do último ano na Orange Star, vai participar. Um gato de cabelo lavanda, olha que chique._

 _\- Sabe qual a chance de um cara desses olhar para mim, Benny? ZERO._

 _Minha autoestima me dizia para nunca paquerar os bonitos, eles não iam se interessar pela magra e pequena nerdzinha que sonhava em estudar astrofísica e gostava muito mais de números do que de sair para os lugares da moda e se arrumar como uma boneca._

 _\- O seu problema, senhorita Angeline, é que a senhora não confia em si mesma. Mas nós três vamos passar aí daqui a uma hora, e se não estiver pronta vai para o torneio de CAMISOLA._

 _\- Eu estou de pijama._

 _\- Ai, poderoso Kami Samah, me diga que você não está usando aquele medonho pijama de elefantinhos, Angie?_

 _\- Acertooou – debochei – é confortável, Benny. E não é como se eu dormisse com algum cara maravilhoso para acordar linda e glamourosa. Aliás... acho que eu tenho que lavar o cabelo. Não dá para sair outro dia? Eu tenho que estudar Aritmética._

 _\- Não seja ridícula, você é a primeira aluna em Aritmética, no meio do ano já tinha passado!_

 _\- Eu estudo porque GOSTO, Benny, é tão difícil entender isso assim?_

 _\- Como é que alguém pode GOSTAR de estudar é que eu não entendo. Para de nos enrolar, nove horas estamos passando aí!_

 _Ele disse isso e desligou, me fazendo suspirar. Pior, eu conhecia meus amigos e principalmente o Benny. Se eu não me arrumasse, ele ia me carregar para o tal torneio de pijama mesmo. Levantei-me para me preparar para mais um daqueles programinhas em que eu me sentia inadequada e estranha. Mas pelo menos meus amigos eram divertidos._

 _Depois de um banho, com cabelo lavado, me vesti usando um short jeans e uma camiseta, botando uns coturnos que Benny adorava odiar e ajeitando do melhor modo meu cabelo. Me olhei no espelho e não me achei especialmente bonita, mas eu realmente não tinha nada de particularmente atraente: pequena, olhos escuros e cabelos cacheados igualmente escuros não muito longos e nem curtos. O toque de rebeldia necessária eram meus três brincos na orelha direita. Talvez um dia eu tome coragem e faça algo mais ousado, quem sabe uma tatuagem?_

 _Completamente comum e um pouco tímida. Por isso que eu só tinha namorado um cara a vida toda, e ele era do clube de matemática como eu, o que deixava o Benny morrendo de pena:_

 _\- Essa mania de Nerds se reproduzirem em cativeiro..._

 _Quando a campainha tocou, eu saí jogando um beijo para a minha mãe e dizendo que voltava mais tarde, e lá fui eu para o tal torneio, no carro do Benny que adorava se vangloriar que era o único com idade para dirigir._

 _\- Daqui a um ano tiramos carteira, senhor repetente! – gritava uma das meninas, invariavelmente._

 _Nunca entendi como eles ficaram meus amigos: os quatro eram do tipo popular: o instagram de Lilly, por exemplo, tinha sempre milhares de curtidas e Paula fazia os meninos ficarem loucos por ela. Mas nossa amizade era a coisa mais legal para mim, que tinha sido bem sozinha até entrar para a Satan High, com 15 anos._

 _Chegamos ao centro de esportes de Satan City para assistir o tal torneio estudantil e eu me lembrei como aquilo era popular na nossa cidade. Tínhamos o Torneio de Artes Marciais, o Torneio Feminino de Artes Marciais, O Torneio Infantil de Artes Marciais e aquele, o Torneio Estudantil, que tinha garotos de todos os lugares do País. Depois da inevitável selfie em grupo ao lado da estátua do Mr. Satan, que era enorme, dourada e absurdamente cafona, de comprarmos pipoca, cachorro quente, refrigerantes e outras coisas nada saudáveis, nos dirigimos para a arquibancada, para ver a apresentação dos lutadores._

 _\- Então, você tem que ver o garoto LINDO de cabelo cor de lavanda._

 _\- Eu tenho uma foto com ele! – gritou Lilly, mostrando no celular a foto dela e de um garoto realmente absurdamente lindo, de cabelo cor de lavanda e belos olhos azuis._

 _\- Nossa, ele é lindo mesmo – eu disse, e completei – mas nunca mesmo vai olhar para mim, vocês sabem disso._

 _\- Ai, Gine, para de fazer a pobre menina feia – berrou Benny – você é uma graça, mesmo com essas botas de soldado ridículas._

 _\- Não faça bullying contra as minhas botinhas – eu disse, juntando os pés de um jeito fofo e fazendo Benny revirar os olhos e as meninas rirem._

 _\- Vai começar a apresentação – gritou Paula, apontando os jovens que entravam para o torneio._

 _Havia lutadores de todo jeito entrando na arena, alguns mais jovens e outros mais velhos, mas todos parecendo fortes, porque o torneio englobava até universitários, a única exigência era ser estudante. De repente, as garotas mais jovens começaram a gritar porque o tal menino de cabelo lavanda apareceu._

 _\- O nome dele – disse Sasha, suspirando – É Vegeta Trunks. Mas todos o chamam de Trunks._

 _\- Além de lindo – completou Benny – é o herdeiro mais velho da Corporação Cápsula!_

 _\- Tipo, aquela indústria que faz absolutamente TUDO caber numa cápsula? – perguntei – nossa, queria trabalhar lá!_

 _\- Tem hora que dá vontade de desistir de você, Angie... – suspirou Benny – diante de um príncipe você não ia querer nem saber de ser a Cinderella, ia preferir ser a gata borralheira. Trabalho, estudo, vida independente... cadê o glamour?_

 _Eu ri. Olhei para a arena e vi o menino de cabelo lavanda acenando para a arquibancada. Ele era realmente bonito e atraente, mas, então, outra coisa chamou minha atenção. Tinha um outro garoto do lado dele, e ele estava olhando para mim._

 _Uma vez eu vi um filme onde o tempo parava quando um rapaz e uma garota se viam pela primeira vez, e eu não sei e nem nunca vou saber porque, a sensação foi exatamente a mesma._

 _Depois que meus olhos encontraram os daquele rapaz, eu não conseguia mais parar de olhar para ele. Ele usava uma roupa de luta laranja, com uma faixa azul na cintura. E eu o achei muito mais atraente que o garoto de cabelo lavanda. Quando começaram a chamar os nomes, eu prestei atenção para descobrir o nome dele, e ouvi o locutor dizer, quando ele levantou o braço e acenou, sorrindo:_

 _\- Son Goten, das Montanhas Paozu, estudante da Escola Orange Star!_

 _Apesar das Montanhas Paozu serem muito longe, ele devia morar em Satan City, para estudar na Orange Star, mas isso não queria dizer nada, afinal. Qual era a chance de a gente interagir mais do que aquela troca de olhares? Baixei meus olhos, timidamente, e o vi coçar a cabeça de um jeito fofo e engraçado quando olhei de novo para a arena. O menino de cabelo lavanda conversava com ele e os dois riam. Meus olhos o acompanharam quando ele deixou a arena._

 _Logo depois disso, começaram os combates preliminares, e, dois de cada vez, os lutadores entraram para seus combates. Meus amigos quase ficaram histéricos quando foi anunciada a luta do tal do Trunks com um outro rapaz, igualmente bonito e mais moreno que ele, anunciado como Príncipe Chapa. Benny me atualizou:_

 _\- O pai desse rapaz aí é filho do famoso Rei Chapa, que venceu um torneio, tipo, uns mil anos atrás. Mas eu ainda aposto no Trunks._

 _\- Você apostaria nele contra qualquer um – eu zoei – ele é o seu crush, não é mesmo?_

 _Benny riu. A aposta dele estava correta, o garoto de cabelo lilás venceu facilmente o moreninho, ao que Lilly disse:_

 _\- Eu acho que consolaria muito satisfeita o Príncipe Chapa..._

 _Todos nós rimos muito, e então, o combate seguinte me deixou aflita quando vi o rapaz de laranja, Goten, entrando na arena calmamente ao lado de cara que devia ter uns 25 anos e era uma montanha de músculos._

 _\- Meu Deus do céu, como ele vai encarar aquele monstro? – perguntou Paula, desesperada._

 _\- Isso devia ser proibido – disse Benny – aquele garoto não vai ganhar nunca, vai ser morto!_

 _\- É contra as regras do torneio matar – disse Lilly._

 _\- Ah, tá – respondeu Benny – você acha que aquele troglodita ali entende alguma regra?_

 _Aquilo me lembrou alguma coisa, mas eu não sabia direito o quê. Não curtia muito lutas, mas achei que já tinha visto um combate tão desigual quanto aquele. De repente, saiu da minha boca, quase involuntariamente:_

 _\- O Goten vai ganhar. – eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele. Meu coração palpitava acelerado, mas eu tinha certeza e confiança de que o garoto iria vencer com uma facilidade incrível._

 _Meus colegas me encararam, espantados e eu disse:_

 _\- Ele vai vencer, vocês vão ver!_

 _O locutor anunciou o combate entre Son Goten, da Orange Star, contra Mizumani Ota, da Universidade da Cidade do Leste e a arena ficou perfeitamente silenciosa. Os dois lutadores se cumprimentaram, e o tal Mizumani deu uma risada debochada para Goten, que retribuiu com um sorriso inocente que me fez morder os lábios de ansiedade._ Então, a atitude dele mudou e ele olhou para o outro com a satisfação de um predador que esquadrinha uma presa, e, daí em diante tudo foi rápido demais. O gigante deu quatro passos rápidos na direção de Goten, que se esquivou e então o agarrou pelo braço e girou, atirando-o longe da arena, onde ele caiu com um estrondo.

A multidão, até então silenciosa, deu um urro triunfal com aquela virada rápida e inesperada. Benny disse, ao meu lado:

\- Mas não teve nem graça!

\- Eu disse que ele ia vencer, não disse?

Na arena, Goten foi até o outro e estendeu a mão para ele, sorrindo. Os dois se cumprimentaram e ele acenou para a multidão que aplaudia, voltando para o lugar de onde os lutadores saíam. Na minha mente, eu sabia, antes da luta, o resultado. Era como se eu já houvesse visto aquilo antes, em algum lugar. Mais algumas lutas e foi anunciado o intervalo e Benny disse:

\- Ai, vamos atrás de um doce?

Ele me puxou, sob protesto, para um dos quiosques laterais e nós ficamos na fila imensa do sorvete, comigo resmungando o tempo todo. Benny disse:

\- Às vezes um ou outro lutador aparece por aqui, sabia? A gente pode tirar uma foto com o Trunks – eu revirei os olhos e ele disse – que foi? Não acha ele bonito?

\- Bonito ele é... mas eu gostei mais do...

\- Do?

\- Do Goten – eu quase sussurrei – eu tive a impressão de que ele olhou para mim... na hora da apresentação e eu senti alguma coisa assim... não sei explicar.

\- Você está falando daquele rapaz de ombros largos, cabelo preto arrepiado, que usa um gi de luta laranja com detalhes azuis?

\- Ele mesmo.

Benny me pegou pelos ombros e virou, e eu gelei. Goten estava parado a alguns metros de nós, conversando com um outro rapaz, e olhou para mim e sorriu quando me viu. Ele se despediu do outro e veio na minha direção, sorrindo.

\- Oi, tudo bem? – ele me disse – gostando do torneio?

\- Eu...

\- Ela estava torcendo por você! – interveio Benny – entusiasticamente.

\- É mesmo? – ele deu um sorriso ansioso – eu te vi na hora da apresentação e pensei "de onde eu conheço ela?".

\- Eu pensei o mesmo! – eu disparei.

\- A gente deve se conhecer de algum lugar, sério – ele disse, sorrindo – como é seu nome?

\- Angeline. – eu disse, e minha voz saiu meio estranha. Era como se eu quisesse dizer outro nome, mas não sabia qual.

\- Mas todo mundo a chama de Angie, garota das flores! – interveio Benny, que adorava contar esse apelido para todo mundo.

\- Combina contigo – ele sorriu - Angie.

Já estávamos na nossa vez e Benny disse:

\- Vou pegar meu sorvete, você quer de que, Angie?

\- Posso pagar seu sorvete? – disse Goten, timidamente – tipo... pra gente tomar junto antes de me chamarem?

Benny me cutucou e eu disse:

\- Ok. Eu gosto de Baunilha.

\- Eu também! – ele disse, radiante.

Benny nos deixou sozinhos imediatamente depois que pegou seu sorvete, e voltou para a arquibancada, provavelmente para entregar a fofoca para as nossas amigas. Eu fiquei só com Goten e ele me disse, sorrindo:

\- Você também tá sentindo isso? Digo. Essa impressão de que... a gente se conhece?

\- Desde que eu te vi, na verdade – eu ri. Nós dois ficamos sentados num banco diante de um jardim, lado a lado tomando sorvete e ele disse:

\- O que você vai fazer quando sair daqui?

\- Eu? Não sei, acho que nada. Estudar, pode ser.

Ele riu e disse:

\- Quer ir a uma festa? O Trunks vai dar uma festa, a casa dele é enorme, você deve saber, ele é herdeiro da Corporação Cápsula...

\- Claro que eu sei, ele parece ser a atração desse torneio...

\- Todo mundo só fala nele, né? – riu Goten – ele é legal, meu melhor amigo desde sempre.

De repente, o locutor chamou todos os lutadores para voltarem à concentração e Goten se levantou, e ele já tinha terminado seu sorvete. Como ele comia rápido, o meu ainda não estava nem no meio. Eu me levantei e fiquei diante dele, olhando para meu sorvete, envergonhada, quando senti necessidade de dizer algo:

\- Todo mundo pode adorar o Trunks, mas se quer saber, achei sua luta mais impressionante – eu disse, dando uma lambida no sorvete para disfarçar.

\- É mesmo? Aquele cara não era forte como parecia. – ele riu – se eu for com o Trunks para a final você torce por mim?

Eu olhei para ele, Goten me olhava, em expectativa.

\- Lógico! – eu disse e sorri, e, de repente, Goten me puxou pela cintura e me deu um beijo.

Foi como um choque. O beijo gelado, doce, com gosto de baunilha dele parecia familiar, como uma volta para casa depois de uma viagem. Eu correspondi, e quando abrimos os olhos e sorrimos um para o outro ele disse:

\- Desculpa, mas eu tinha que fazer isso.

\- Eu... – sorri – eu gostei. Foi bom. E eu quero ir na festa contigo. Posso levar os amigos?

\- Claro – ele riu – quanto mais gente, mais legal... a gente se vê no fim do torneio, tá?

Ele se virou, começando a correr na direção dos vestiários e eu gritei:

\- Goten! – ele se virou – onde a gente vai se encontrar?

\- Não se preocupe – ele gritou de volta – onde você estiver eu te encontro. Agora que te achei, não te perco mais de vista.

Eu ri e gritei um "boa sorte" pra ele. Voltei, saboreando o fim do meu sorvete para o meu lugar certa de que depois do torneio, eu e Goten iríamos nos encontrar.

Porque onde eu estivesse, ele seria capaz de me encontrar.

 _Run away with my heart_

 _Run away with my hope_

 _Run away with my love_

 _I know now, just quite how_

 _My life and love might still go on_

 _In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time_

 _If I could, then I would_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

 _If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go_

 _If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 **(The Calling – Wherever you will go – Camino Palmero, 2001)**

 **FIM**

 _Quando eu comecei a pensar em terminar do jeito que eu terminei, a música "Wherever you will go" não me saía da cabeça. Aqui está o trecho que aparece nesse capítulo, devidamente traduzido:_

 _E talvez eu descubra_

 _Um modo de conseguir voltar algum dia_

 _Para te vigiar, para te guiar_

 _Para te guiar nos seus dias mais negros_

 _Se uma grande onda cair_

 _E cair sobre todos nós_

 _Então eu espero que haja alguém lá_

 _Que possa me trazer de volta para você_

 _Se eu pudesse, então eu iria_

 _Eu vou aonde quer que você vá_

 _Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo_

 _Eu vou aonde quer que você vá_

 _Fuja com meu coração_

 _Fuja com minha esperança_

 _Fuja com meu amor_

 _Agora eu sei exatamente como_

 _Minha vida e o meu amor poderão continuar_

 _Em seu coração, em sua mente_

 _Eu ficarei pra sempre com você_

 _Se eu pudesse, então eu iria_

 _Eu vou aonde quer que você vá_

 _Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo_

 _Eu vou aonde quer que você vá_

 _Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo_

 _Eu vou aonde quer que você vá_

 _Se eu pudesse fazer com que você fosse minha_

 _Eu vou aonde quer que você vá_

 _Eu vou aonde quer que você vá_

 _Então, essa foi a forma que eu escolhi terminar a história. Antes que alguém me pergunte, obviamente Angie não é personagem canon, muito menos a ideia de Goten ser reencarnação do Bardock._

 _Como vocês imaginaram, juntei o grupo de amigos, mas não achei lugar para o Toma, vamos crer que ele reencarnou em outro planeta, talvez._

 _Agradeço as pessoas que betaram essa fic: a minha fiel escudeira Letícia, a Capsule_corp1. Agradeço também à MsPhoenix por tudo, por todo incentivo. Agradeço também à_ **Nickolliebklost** e à **gabiplinchevisk**. Porque elas ficavam pegando no meu pé pra atualizar.

Finalmente, _se você leu e gostou, muito obrigada por acompanhar._


End file.
